


Total Drama: The Big One

by Thenewsubwayguy



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewsubwayguy/pseuds/Thenewsubwayguy
Summary: Chris and Chef, by some miracle, are hosting another season of Total Drama with 50 out of 51 the remaining contestants and exactly 50 more new contestants, some from the Ridonculous Race and some previous interns, to create some drama.But they're not alone, as Blaineley joins as the main co-host to Chris and the most sane host on these set islands.These 100 or so contestants are ready to pick their ten-man teams and take on a whole slew of new challenges, a few time-honoured traditions and a few challenges that are based off some classics.The true challenge that was just set-up in this somewhat luxurious camp is taking on all of the drama, no matter the age and fighting against all of the manipulative contestants in the team.Will all of the drama cause some trouble





	1. Prologue: New Faces On The Isles!

**Author's Note:**

> While there may be a hundred and two contestants, two of them are just coming in the second episode.  
> I won't say who they are and what team they're on, but that's all the notes that I'm willing to say.

**Total Drama: The Big One!**   
**The Prologue: The New Faces On The Isles!**

**Honestly, there's going to be 100 contestants and it's going to be a wild ride, as these new contestants are part of the hundred-strong cast and no matter what kind of new contestant they are, they're here to compete as their main goal!**   
**Relationships may come up for some of them, but that's no gurantee, there's drama to be had and they're going to have a lot drama in this season!**

**Also, 50 out of the 51 Total Drama contestants are in , including previously excluded Ezekiel along with most of the Ridonculous Race contestants that are old enough to not to be worth it or the remaining two that aren't it!**

* * *

**The Newcomers:**

Here's all of the newcomers that haven't been on TV before and that are here to do some cool stuff on this season of Total Drama:

Matthew Weaver is the Class Clown, being a guy that will always like to seize the day by making jokes, but also wants to be a guy that's known for more than his jokes and his funny moments.

Damien Hyde is the Human Mirror, being a guy that is an great actor, giving him some double-agent potential, but otherwise, he's quiet and respectful towards an crush and a potential friend.

Lux, who comes from a rich family, is the Awkward Matchmaker, who is really awkward, has some cruel tendacies and is definitely somewhat of people-pleaser, but her kindness that does shine offsets it by quite a bit and she definitely does help people get into relationships.

Clayton Lunar is the Edgy Loner, being an anti-social guy that loves anything that blocks out the real world, especially darker things and anime, but is always a team player to the point of being insecure about it and 

Dan is the tall Peacekeeping Skater, always ready to keep the peace and skate around the place, but usually gets caught up in drama, even if he has no right to be in it and doesn't really know what a good plan is.

Warren is the brown-haired Big-Headed Blader, an arrogant guy that really knows how to rollerblade around and be a good friend, even if his arrogance annoys his own friends, but blows at being a leader.

Ingrid is the kinda short Witty Butterfly, having a ton of wit, a lot of friends, a very large vocabulary, a questionable attitude and an strange habit to use her words awkwardly, making her a drama magnet.

Erin is the slightly fat Hyperactive Blogger, as despite being a plus-size girl, she has a lot of energy, a lot of passion and knows how to be leader, but usually forgets the important parts and acts without thinking.

Kazuhisa is the Brash Warrior, being a jock that doesn't do strategy, but he's always loyal to his friends and his brothers and always puts in the effort to make anything possible, no matter how hard it is.

Yoshihisa is the Calm Leader, being a guy that knows how to be a responsible leader, be very caring and be always willing to take one for the team, but can be somewhat stubborn in important situations.

Iehisa is the Little Strategist, being a young and naive guy that knows how to make plans, use his intellect in special ways and wants to prove himself to be a man.

Toshihisa is the Charm Master, a beatitful guy that always gets the ladies and is always willing to help people and make them feel welcome, ladies being his main focus, but he's still pretty humble all things considered.

Yuuji is the Secret Otaku, being a guy that secretly loves manga and anime, but has got an relatively big ego and is not much of a team player.

Amelia is the Confindent Risk-Seeker, being a fearless girl that will not take attitude, but her short legs and not being able to hold her breath definitely does not do her favours.

Lucy is the Punk Rock Queen, being a cool and friendly girl that's passionate about punk rock and wears her headphones a lot.

Sylvan Quinn is the Strategy Guy, being a man that is actually relatively humble for the most part, is willing to help his own team in any way that he could and is also willing to pull some moves on the rival teams.

Justice McElroy/Jai is the Anti-Social Cartoonist, being a nonbinary person that doesn't like people in general thanks to being shunned, but loves creating comics and animations.

Robin Masterson is the Tomboy Jokester, being a girl that's always ready to crack a joke, motivate some teammates, eating and being gross, even if it gets her judged, and as a result, doesn't like judgemental people.

Kevin Ramirez is the Observant Gangster, being a guy that shuts out other people thanks to being ridiculously aggressive and having ADHD, but that won't stop him ruling the competition and a very small chance to getting some love.

Chuck Newbarry is The Fat Kid, being a big guy that loves to eat food, smiling (mostly at the stupidest of times) and he isn't the smartest guy around, so he doesn't know when he's pissing someone off.

Cade is the Rough Cook, being a black guy that really loves cooking and fighting. He is really willing to help people that needs the help, but he also likes a good fight and keeping things simple, but a bad judge of his own actions, as he does get misdirected and doesn't know how far is too far at times.

Troy is the Dancing Actor, being another black guy that really likes dancing and acting to the point, where he has become a bit of a perfectionist. But while is truthful, friendly and usually does well, he also can defend bad people, as long they're his side. He's also very, very friendly.

Ali is the Reliable Rich Kid, being an Arabian guy that definitely knows how to golf and be a person that people want to be around, even if he does sometimes takes advantage of opportunities, but he's not lazy or unempathetic by any definition.

Yeah, that's the final list of (true) newcomers that I'm willing to bring along for my story and honestly, thanks to me not knowing how many newcomers are in this story, there's 100 contestants now.

* * *

 

**The Former Cameos:**

Here's the eight not-so-new characters that haven't been in the competition, but have appeared on Total Drama before and I can tell you these eight people are pretty good candidates for this season.:

Craig (the intern that wears an orange beanie and appears in almost all of the seasons) is the Wannabe Macho Man, as he doesn't really take any attitude or excuses from nobody, doesn't makes friends too easily and he usually can adapt easily to a lot of situations, but he ain't too secure about his looks.

Jose (Alejandro's brother) is the Charmless Spainard, being a guy that always likes to bully his brother, loves his own looks and usually doesn't get along easily with most teammates, but can easily pull a great strategy from nowhere and can definitely go toe-to-toe on most things.

Leshaniqua (Leshawna's cousin) is the Tough Cousin, being a girl that's a tough nut to crack, loves seeing her cousin and loves a challenge, but hilariously enough, listens to gossip, even if it's obviously not true and loves to be a tough lady, even when it's not neccessary.

Eddie (being the chubby intern guy that appears from season four onwards) is the Knowledgeable Artist, who outside of being an intern, really knows a lot about Total Drama, knows a lot about art and is strangely sociable, but is pretty weak physically and can be accustory at times.

Brady (being Beth's boyfriend) is the Friendly Model, a guy who is always willing to help, even if he doesn't know what to do at times, as he really loves his girlfriend, can breathe underwater and knows when a team can get messed up.

Lesley (being the black-haired female intern from season four onwards) is the Peaceful Runner, being a girl that really likes running and obstacle courses and being at peace, since she's actually pretty vengeful most of the times. She will also defend her friends against accusations, wherever they're got some backing or not and also stand against her enemies.

Kim (being the red-head intern that was just helping Chris relax in Jamaica IN World Tour) is the Enthuastic Beatutician, being a red-head girl that knows beauty, but also knows good competition and knows how to be in high spirits. But she, most of the time, runs headfirst into situations with a bit of knowledge and keeps her head on the ground.

And finally, Josh (being the intern that got turned into the mutant) is the Determined Loser, as despite his somewhat lackluster skills, he will never give up on what he wants to do, but his spirits aren't the highest and his mindset isn't too positive.

Well, the 8 former cameos are here to do some battling, especially since about half of them were actually interns.

* * *

 

**Cameron isn't competiting in this show for obvious reasons, as Chris couldn't get him to fight in a dangerous reality show that took place in archipelago.**

**All of the Total Drama that aren't Cameron are in this to win it or the majority of the Ridonculous Race cast are in are also fighting from the start!**

**Staci is also competiting with the rest of the crew, though, but most of the contestants are what you expected, but MacArthur, Jacques and Josee are definitely going to throw you for a loop!**

**As for Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Kelly, Sanders, Dwayne Sr. and Ryan, they're definitely not in the competition, but they're definitely going to have cameos of some kind!**

**Spud, Leonard and Stephanie are in another category entirely, mostly because of their flaws and problems, so they'll be doing something!**

**So, the wait for Episode One shouldn't be that long!**


	2. Episode 1 Part 1: All of The Arrivals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever's here are going to introduce themselves in pretty unique ways, besides a good chunk of the returning contestants.  
> Wherever their introduction is extravagant or not, their personality will definitely shine through.  
> These 101 contestants are here and they've got something to fear...a bad introduction.

**Total Drama: The Big One!**   
**Episode 1: One Hundred Unhappy Campers!**   
**Part 1: New and Old Arrivals!**

**Alright, here's all of the introductions, as it introduces all 101 of the characters that are fighting for some money and this may include some cool newcomers and some not so cool veterans!**   
**Almost everyone is here and the returning contestants that are actually here are here to bring it on with their personalities either slightly changed up or mostly intact!**   
**These 101 are willing to take it on to the next level!**

* * *

 

The island that show was being hosted on was big, no doubt about it, but it also seemed that there was something else there

Blaineley was just looking very smug about getting her new job, but unsurprisngly, guess who was back to haunt her in her new job...for unsurprising reasons.

Chris McLean was back and Blaineley, did not like it, as there was definitely going to be a battle of the egos for most people and Chef's groan was heard from the canteen.

But the show must go on and these two knew how to start a TV show.

''Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama and probably the biggest season ever!'' Chris exclaimed.

''This time we're taking all the classic, not so classic and all new contestants to give them one chance to win one million dollars! And since this is a big season, two people can win a million dollars each!'' Blaineley explained, explaining the premise.

''And this ain't going to be easy, as there's all sorts of danger, abandoned buildings, challenges and even an old returning island...you know what?''

''This is...'' Blaineley interrupted, before stopping to let Chris share the moment.

They both had to say the title.

''TOTAL! DRAMA! THE BIG ONE!'' They both yelled, getting it just right.

* * *

The 101 contestants that were completely sure that they were arriving to see a new host, as the main advertisement didn't even show the hosts of this new season...to throw a curveball all of the contestants way.

The dock that the contestants were actually arriving at was definitely a place that was seperated from the camp, the elimination circle was just up the hill from the dock.

The first ten were about to see it first-hand, as they were noticing someone familiar and they were all angered by the sight of the original host just being here.#

''Welcome to the new season!'' Chris exclaimed, as though nobody was angry.

The first four stepped off the boat, as they were all from Total Drama World Tour and they were a little bit displeased.

''Gwen, Duncan, Heather and Courtney!'' Blaineley said, not so surprised. ''Welcome to this crazy island.''

Gwen and Heather were both glaring at each other, while Courtney was just giving more of the silent treatment, as Duncan was just ignoring her.

''What? Are you two married-'' Duncan asked, before getting pushed by Chris. ''Okay, so it's like that, huh?''

Courtney just pulled her ex-boyfriend away like she wanted to have a word with him, as the two co-hosts were just still looking at each other like they had a problem.

''Can you just not be annoying for one minute?'' She asked Duncan, who just rolled his own eyes.

Courtney sighed at both Duncan and Gwen, although it seemed to be more of a sad one and weirdly enough, the feeling was actually mutual.

''Wow, weird goth girl manages to push away friends-'' Heather mocked Gwen, before getting-

''Honestly, you did that job before me. Seriously, your track record is amazing-''

The two of them were pushed to one side by Blaineley, who just wanted to introduce the next three contestants, who were just as pleased as the other contestants at seeing Blaineley back once again.

''Oh, what?'' Jo asked, trying not to laugh.

''Wow, she's hot.'' Scott gestured to Blaineley.

''No, she ain't...at least not as hot as me.'' Anne Maria suggested.

The three of them sooner rather than later were off the boat and onto the dock, as they were all sure that they were going to get something really bad out of this.

''Jo, Scott, Anne Maria, welcome to the new island.'' Blaineley told them.

''Wow, what a weak roster.'' Jo said. ''Except for punk face over here, because he blew up a mansion and I can respect that.''

''IT WAS A COTTAGE!'' Chris shouted, still remembering trumatic memories. ''Geez, all the things I do for you guys.''

''Doesn't Chef and the interns do more things than you?'' Scott snidely said, demeaning the host more.

''And you're ugly!'' Anna Maria said, hitting him the hardest.

Chris was just about to blow up, but then Blaieneley just touched him on the shoulder to just calm him down, as the host with the most realized that there was way more contestants.

''Where da hell are we at, though?''

''The docks and that's the elimination place.'' Chris pointed at the platform and cliff that was decorated with traditional elimination ceremony stuff. ''Yeah, expect to be there if you suck hard enough.

Chris and Blaineley had to introduce more contestants, as they just straight up pushed the ROTI contestants to the side thanks to Chef, who was working overtime.

''And finally, we've got Dave, Jasmine and Sammy...arriving to get a second chance!'' Blaineley announced loudly.

Sammy actually entered in a different outfit to her sister, as she knew that Amy was going for her own style this time around.

Sammy was just wearing some pretty casual blue jeans, a off-white t-shirt, some brown coloured flat shoes and a hair band...but she still had the poms poms.

Jasmine was just wearing the same stuff as always, even if the hat had a small bite mark.

Dave was a little bit different, as aside from his new addition of gloves that managed to mix comfort and function into one design, he wasn't really that different.

''Well, Blaineley, how the heck did you get here?'' Sammy asked, not sure-

''It's Samey, you idiot!'' Chris shouted, as though it was a good reminder.

''It's actually Sammy, Chris.'' Jasmine said back sternly. ''What's your problem?''

''I'm just too good of a host.'' Chris was just gaining a lot of eye rolls from the contestants that have already arrived.

Jasmine and Sammy were pretty much pushed backwards really hard into the small crowd of contestants, due to some strange fustration.

''Wow, this island is a haven of dirtiness...wait, this is a camp?'' Dave asked, a little dumbfounded by the new island. ''This seems strange.''

''And it's going to get stranger than further you go in.'' Blaineley told the contestants that just stepped off yacht that just left immediately. ''Honestly, this island has an interesting history.''

''Don't worry, this is a real island with no nuclear waste...All I can say is that whoever gave me this island had big plans!'' Chris assured the contestants. ''Trust me.''

''I can't trust you...you faked an island for some dumb reasons.'' Dave scolded Chris, who didn't care.

''And nearly killed us in the process!'' Jasmine protested, before being blasted with an air horn.

Chris obviously didn't care judging by the look of his very smug and pretentious face and Blaineley didn't really care that much, as she was just here to host a show with a lot of teens.

''Okay? But we're not on that island!'' Chris told the three of them, who just managed to get into the contestant crowd.

* * *

The next ten contestants were obviously from the Ridonculous Race, judging from the ship that was named the S.S.RIDONCULOUS on the side of it, making it obvious who was arriving on the new island next.

''Dude, Chris!'' one of the contestants shouted.

This guy was just wearing a pink-coloured tank top with purple shorts, white and red socks, red sneakers and two spiked bracelets, one for each arm.

''Chris, who's that beatitful lady?'' He asked in excitement.

''Brody, I'm Blaineley, always winning all of the awards and new co-host for this season of Total Drama!'' Chris' co-host boasted, as the surfer was just excited to be on a new season.

''No way!'' Brody yelled in excitement. ''Where's Geoff and Bridge, though?''

''Dude, they'll be here any minute.'' Chris replied, careful not to get Brody dissapointed.

Chris was just getting something on his feed, as he just checking in the make up department...

The next two contestants stepped off the island and they what to expect, as they knew what the show was all about, as they were definitely here to do some promoting.

''Hey, do you think our blog traffic is going to increase majorly?'' A light-skinned brunette lady asked.

''...Of course, Jen. Who wouldn't want to know what's going in Total Drama?'' A white guy with a fez on said.

''Tom, Jen, welcome to the show! Also coming off the boat, Chet and Lorenzo!'' Blaineley told the two of them, who were excited to see the stepbrothers come back.

These stepbrothers weren't definitely the best of bros, but they were a long way away from hating each other.

''Chet, I hope you don't tank this one!'' Lorenzo shouted, who looked a little dark.

''Lorenzo, I might tank this one, but at least, we're gonna be awesome!'' Chet exclaimed, who was sunburned.

Chet and Lorenzo were sure that this show was going to be awesome, as they were all excited to be on this show, as they just bumped Tom and Jen out of the way.

''Rude much?'' Tom asked with some major sass.

The next two contestants didn't really want to wait, as they were just trying their hardest to really feel their moods, as they were both girls of very different kinds.

''Urgh, obviously I'm the best contestant here...except for Heather!'' A brunette girl with hair extensions and expensive shoes exclaimed.

''I can't believe that you wear those clothes!'' A girl who looked like a Rastafarian said.

The rich girl just shrugged it off, as the vegan that looked like an rastafarian was just a little angry.

''Taylor and Laurie, welcome to the show and I don't care who's the best here!'' Blaineley exclaimed, as Chris was off fixing his looks. ''Go and just join the other contestants.''

''Elliody, Mickey, get off the boat.''

Mickey was 16, but he was a relatively small guy that was just wearing a head brace, a light blue jumper, a orange shirt that sticks from under his jumper, a green trousers that went up to his ankles and red sneakers.

 

Ellody was definitely someone that was bespectacled, as along with that, she also wore a off-white shirt, a rosewood brown coloured jumper, some simple black shoes with a buckle.  
The two looked very different, but they definitely agreed on one thing.

''It looks relatively normal-wait a second.'' Elliody observed, before-

''Yeah, it's definitely normal!'' Mickey whimpered, just sure that this island was going to kill him.

''Isn't this the island that was planned to have a city on it?'' Elliody noted, just as Chris somehow managed to get back.

''Yeah, dude...stop spoiling the moment.'' Chris said, having a messy head of hair.

Nine contestants have stepped off and one more was just ready to make sure that they were able to provide the best performance, as they were just ready to nail it.

''Who's ready to rock the place?!'' The guy with a multi-coloured heaband shouted, as he just leaped with his guitar onto the dock. ''So the boat was like dudududu and the wind was like woosh and I-''

''No one cares about your life story.'' Gwen said, slightly bothered.

''Rock, my dude...what's happening?!'' Chris yelled with enthusiasm. ''Welcome to the new season of Total Drama!''

''Er, where's the camp?'' Rock asked, a little confused.

Chris was just not say anything clear.

''Give it time, my man...it's not finished, dude-''

''Are you just going to waste a hour long show for no reason?'' Elliody asked, genuinely concerned about the actual show.

The twenty contestants were all sure that they were able to bring back the wasted time, as they were not feeling the mood.

* * *

When the second boat left, the third boat arrived and this was when it got interesting, as the people that were all on the boat, as there was 3 former interns and 7 returning contestants that have no chance to come back.

''Okay, where the hell is the camp?'' the former intern shouted.

This former intern was definitely a tall, white and lanky man with brown hair and he was wearing a orange beanie, a green t-shirt with white stripes, long khaki trousers and hilariously enough, sandals.

''We've got Craig...''

''Actually, we're just at the docks.''

The other guy (in contrast to the other dude)was pretty short, fat and Asian, as he had slightly spiky black hair and was wearing some denim shorts, a navy blue t-shirt with somewhat edgy writing, blue sneakers

and grey socks.

''...Eddie...''

''Really, then why did I see-''

''Because that's the camp!''

The third former intern was just getting tired of this, as she was just not in the mood to deal with these two.

She was 4'11 had a black hair that was tied in a ponytail, a sky blue t-shirt that fits, some loose-fitting grey tracksuit bottoms and partially hidden black and blue trainers.

''...and Lesley!'' Chris announced, not ready to do some mock- ''Hey, former interns, think you have a chance?''

''Considering that you're still on here...yeah, I guess.'' Lesley said, looking to the positive side of life.

The other 7 were willing, as they were actually sure that their comebacks were actually going to be pretty strong, since they were now allowed to step off the boat.

''We've also got Cody and Sierra...''

Cody was just still sweating from the lack of comfort and Sierra's smile was definitely huge from being with him, as they both tripped together.

''...Eva...''

Who was feeling the anger for this show, when she saw the old and new host just stand side-by-side and she sighed as hard as she could.

''...Justin...''

The model was just looking at his girl, who was still on the boat, as he was just getting looked at by a lot of the single ladies.

''...DJ..''

The tall Jamaican-American guy was definitely scared, as he clenched his teeth in fear of what was on the island.

Zeke was just running off the boat with a long jump.

''Dude, you're really back.'' DJ was just genuinely surprised.

''Uh, yeah-''

''Get out of here, Zeke.'' Chris said, as DJ was just trying to fistbump him.

The prarie boy that smelt very bad, as he had been in rehabilitation for obvious reasons, but Chris definitely tripped him over...again.

''Not cool.'' Beth was just taking DJ's place.

''...and for some reason, Beth!''

The farm girl and her pig were back and the girl was just going straight for...wherever the camp is, as the questions were just rolling up.

''Seriously, this is a cast for the ages and right now, we're still not revealing the camp!'' Blaineley announced excitedly. ''Also, I'm not answering any questions.''

''Where's Brady?'' Beth asked, a little incredulously. ''I remember him being on the contestant list.''

''Yeah, that's actually true!'' Sierra noted, just showing a poster of three returning contestants and three new contestants.

Chris and Blaineley just shrugged it off litterally, as they were ''sure'' that there was no 'Brady' on the list and that the poster was ''fake''

''Aw.'' Beth was just sighing.

''I'm sure he's here. People 

The ten of them were actually just sitting down on some benches that were actually situated near the campfire...mostly because they'd get to see the drama first hand.

Also, there was enough benches for 100 contestants, so it would be well suited to be sitting all of the remaining contestants, as Ezekiel just got back up.

''...eh, this is way too crazy.'' the prairie guy said, going along almost unnoticed.

''At least he's back to normal-ish.'' Blaineley stated, covering her nose with her finger. ''You might wanna get rid of that smell.''

''...How do I wash, eh?''

* * *

  
The next fifteen or so contestants were just a random bunch of contestants that included five more Pahkitew Island contestants, five more ROTI contestants, three very popular original cast contestants and the first two all-new contestants.

''Well, there's some new vicontestants in the house!'' Chris exclaimed, as he was just smiling sadistically. ''And these guys look extra ready for the show!''

Of course the host wasn't smiling because of them being there and Blaineley was just a little relieved, stepping in front of the main host.

''Great. Because I'll introduce them to-''

''Hey, where the hell is the great cabins?'' A guy exclaimed.

This guy was definitely a tough cookie, as he was just looking a little rough and he just managed to get all of the attention on his face, as Duncan was just scoffing.

''Kevin!'' Blaineley exclaimed, as the gangster stepped off. ''One of the toughest and best contestants!''

Kevin was a slightly tan, slightly muscular, short light browned haired guy with blue-gray eyes and some covered-up scars. What the scars were covered up with was a orange hoodie over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, black and white sneakers, a black belt with a gold buckle, black wristland and red finger less gloves.

''Yeah and you should watch out because I know a few tricks.'' Kevin said, just pulling out thin air. ''Crap, I forgot!''

Kevin was just looking threateningly at the rest of the contestants, as he was sitting on his own bench.

''Wait a second...is that the new host?''

''Hey, Yoshi..hisa? Welcome to the club-'' Chris introduced the new Japanese guy, who just shrugged.

Yoshihisa was a Japanese slim, somewhat-toned 6'3'' guy that has tanned skin, had blue-ish eyes and slicked-back wavy black hair. He was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers, as he was just walking to

''-of scariness.'' Mickey said, almost sarcastically and being in the middle of sentence,

Yoshihisa was just walking over to the benches of plenty, as there was a lot of space, as Kevin was just eyeing him angrily and the guy didn't care that much about the gangster.

''Hey.'' The Japanese guy with a cigarette said casually.

''Hello.'' The gangster with bling replied, trying to be threatening. ''So, I've much heard about you.''

''...What's your name again?''

''Kevin Ramirez-''  
Suddenly, a contestants that people knew stepped off and they somehow managed to get thrown a stick their own way and it was really obvious who it was.

''Come on, Izzy!'' An extremely fat guy shouted.

''Owen, I didn't hit anyone!''

''Er...Owen and Izzy are back as well.'' Chris told the contestants, who weren't really that surprised...more scared if anything.

Blaineley was really feeling the fear, as Izzy was just straight up jumping over her, as Owen was just going around the girly host and the relationship was just solid.

''Wow, we're back on Total Drama!'' Owen excitedly yelled.

''Oh my god, this is going to be awesome!'' Izzy shouted back.

''I know, right?''

''Yeah!''  
The two of them were actually just happy to get on the island, as they were just really excited for the challenges that were ahead.

''Honestly, I wanted to come back to the most awesomest show on earth!'' Owen exclaimed, just getting some skeptical looks. ''What? So a guy can't get excited for a show that he loves?''

''Are you sure you want to get excited over this show?'' Gwen asked, genuinely unsure.

''I'm glad I'm back on TV with my old buddies!'' Owen shouted, just prompting the next contestant to get off the boat.

And she was a true sista and just not ready to deal with Chris' bullshit.

''Oh no, you ain't back!'' The black girl exclaimed.

''Leshawna, when did you think I'm out of the show?'' Chris asked, genuinely happy to see an angry contestant.

''When you said your ass is retiring!''

''Dude, I bet you think I'm the best host-''

Leshawna was actually sure that the rest of them weren't pleased with the reappearence of the sociopathic host, as a good chunk of the contestants were just as displeased as the girl.

''Okay, so we can all agree that Chris isn't the best host!'' Blaineley exclaimed happily.

''Hey-'' Chris yelled, interspersed between a new contestant stepping off. ''-Anna Maria, what's up?''

''How the hell ain't you gone?!'' Anna Maria shouted. ''Also, Vito's dead!''

Anna Maria's poof was actually strong as steel, accidently making the next contestant really hurt his own head and hilariously enough...

''And Mike's back!''

''Well, you're not wrong...there's probably another guy-'' Mike attempted to reassure her.

''Yep, that guy kinda sucked. My boyfriend is real as heck!'' Anna Maria stated, just showing a picture of her model boyfriend.

''No way!'' Mike exclaimed, just happy to congratulate her. ''How did you do it?''

''I don't need to tell you-''  
The next contestant arrived and it was very obvious that he wasn't speaking a lot, as he was just really feeling the island and pretty much everything/

Also, someone else stepped off and she was obviously much more popular, given that she was immediately glomped on by Sierra, who just wanted a autograph.

''B, Dawn, welcome back to the craziest show on TV!'' Blaineley introduced.

''Hey.'' B said, being chill about it.

''Whoa, you do speak! Huh, why didn't you do that earlier, then?!'' Chris yelled, almost ready to fight. ''You know, the ratings were low-''

B was just shrugging his hands, as he didn't care about ratings, but about his friends, as Dawn finally managed to get Sierra off her surprisingly quickly.

''I'm surprised how much Sierra's and your aura has changed!'' Dawn exclaimed happily.

B was just sure, as he just nodded yes.

''But three years is definitely a long time.'' Dawn said, knowing that a lot of situations change over 3 years.

Someone else jumped off, as they were all sure that they were prepared to do their own skills.

''Brick, welcome back! Hope you don't wet the bed.'' Blaineley said, mocking the military teen.

''Yeah, I've moved a long while past that, ma'am.'' Brick said, just happy to do his own awesome skills

Brick was just happy to be back with his awesome friends, as he just wanted to hug them, as they were really feeling their best.

''Honestly, I miss you guys.'' Brick told his friends, who were just happy to see him. ''Jo, I'm always ready to be the best.''

''Well, bring it on!'' Jo shouted back. ''I'm always ready to make mincemeat out of you and the rest!''

Brick and Jo's eye lit up with passion, as this contestant that was the second most eliminated out of everyone was suprising everyone with his appearence back on this island.

''Hey, Beardo, got something to say?'' Chris asked. ''No, actually scratch that-''

''Hey, I wouldn't like be kicked out first...but other than that it's all...'' Beardo said, before doing a whistle that went up continously. ''...from here.''

''And you're going to go down ASAP!'' One of the returning contestants shouted, as his purple hair made him distinct. ''What does ASAP mean?''

''Max, the dumbest evil genius around!'' Blaineley announced, as the next two were actually off the boat. ''Also...how DID you get back.''

The hosts' scowls were pretty obvious, as this new red-head was just stepping off the boat and the surprise on a good chunk of the contestant's faces were pretty obvious.

''Surprised to see me?'' Scarlett asked. ''Well, people have clamouring for me to comeback.''

''Actually, you weren't supposed to comeback. You're the most eliminated contestant ever!'' Chris yelled, obviously mad about the blowing up the island thing. ''Even more than Ezekiel!''

Blaineley was just angrily moving her to the rest of the contestants, where she was totally well received, as Jasmine was just really ready to punch.

''Okay, before this gets too crazy, can we just get-'' She yelled, trying to get things distracted.

''Ella's going down!'' A fat country girl yelled, as she was next to the princess in question. ''Oh, you're going down!''

''I don't get why you're angry!'' Ella tried to ask, before she got a punch straight to the face.

''...Well, here's Ella and Sugar, two people are very different and should not be paired together...and they're awesome!'' Chris exclaimed, just happy to see that two contestants are fighting for no reason.

* * *

There was another random bunch of fifteen contestants that were just trying their hardest to make sure that they were able to do their own things, as they were all sure that they were trying their hardest to catch some spotlight.

Out of the mix, the last eight Ridonculous Race contestants, two more returning All-Stars and five more new contestants were just willing to get out of the boat.

''Alright, so when is this going to end?'' Chris asked, getting disinterested of the introductions.

''No way, I got onto the show!'' Dwayne shouted, very happy to be on this show. ''There's already so many contestants here!''

''We've got Dwayne...''

The fourteen-year old was just dabbing on the people, as Duncan was just liking the kid's attitude.

''Keep that up and you're going to be awesome!'' Duncan praised, just happy to have a slightly rebellious kid.

''I don't know how I'm going to be awesome, but I'm going to try.'' Dwayne said, ready to bring his skills.

''...Crimson?...''

The somewhat scary goth girl was just feeling the island, as she was just happy to see that this island was just going to be depressing.

''Back off, goth girl's sister!'' Heather shouted, in retaliation.

''I can't believe you live such a sad life, messing with people.'' Crimson said, scaring the host and the mean girl. ''When did you became like this?''

''Why do you care?'' The mean girl asked, clenching her teeth.

''Because you're a terrible person that can only step on other people.'' Gwen joined in angrily.

The goths were somehow banding together as friends.

''...Carrie...''

The goth girl and the girlfriend were just waving to each other, as they were just both happy to see each other.

''Hey, Crimson! I love your style.'' Carrie said. ''Honestly, you know how to be a goth.''

Crimson was just sweating, as she didn't know what to do, but she just calmed herself down.

''Thanks.'' Crimson answered, still being as unemotional as ever. ''I'm glad your relationship is great.''

''...Devin...''

The confident boyfriend were actually jumping onto the dock, as his spiked hair was obvious to his girlfriend, but he fell onto the dock badly.

''Oooohh...are you okay?'' Carrie asked, just wanting her boyfriend to be alright.

''Yeah, just a scratch!'' Devin exclaimed, ready for some more challenges.

''...Emma and Kitty...''

The law school student stepped off, just happy to see her boyfriend once again.

''Wow, I can't believe I'm even on here!'' Kitty exclaimed, just ready to hang out with her favourites. ''And everybody's here!''

''Yeah,  just don't get eliminated in the first round.'' Emma butted in, before taking one look at her boyfriend. ''Besides, Noah's here.''

''Hey, it's been a long time coming!'' Noah shouted, also happy to see her.

The smart couple were obviously just prepared to do some dangerous things.

''I'm not sure if this is a bad thing or a good thing, but at least they're happy together.'' Kitty said, knowing that the couple would make a great team. ''Oh, whatever, I just hope that this is awesome!''

Kitty was just now hanging out with Carrie, who was just loving Devin.

''...Ennui...''

''Wow, I can't believe it.'' Ennui said, still being unemotional. ''Crimson, you're here too?''

''Well, this show is super dramatic...so, yeah.'' Crimson said back, pretending to be unemotional.

It was really obvious that Chris was just looking away from their scary makeup, that Sugar was just cooking up something and that they loved each other.

Also, Loki was back for more.

''Hey, Loki.'' Carrie said, putting the rabbit, who just didn't care.

''...and Laurie, all Ridonculous Race contestants!'' Chris shouted, as the vegan was just stepping off the boat to make sure that this place looked pretty cool.

''Isn't this your new resort?'' Laurie asked. ''Because I remember it being like this and not exactly enviromentally clean.''

''Shut up.'' Chris was just pushing her as well.

The next duo stepped off the boat, as they were just kissing each other as they were pumped to see Brody.

''Geoff and Bridgette, what's up?'' Chris asked, happy to see them.

''Nothing much, just won the Ridonculous Race, dude!'' Geoff exclaimed, not ready to hold a grudge.

They were pretty much walking off the dock, when they saw a familiar face just hanging out.

''Yeah and we went surfing in Austrailia!'' Bridgette said, trying to hide her bad mood. ''Wait, is that Brody?''

''Dude, is that your babe?'' Brody asked, needing an introduction.

''Yeah!'' Geoff gushed, still not able to hide her excitement. ''We're back on this show!''

''Hey, Brody. What's up?''

''Dude..ette, I'm just waiting for the show to start and talking with my dudes!'' Brody answered, just hanging around with Geoff's old friends. ''I think we've met before or something.''

''Wait, didn't we surf together in Austrailia?'' Bridgette asked, before the surfer dude finally got it.

''Oh, yeah! Those waves were epic and MacArthur kicked a-'' Brody said, before being cut off by Chris introducing another contestant.

''Okay, time to introduce some new vit-contestants to this super show!'' Chris exclaimed, as he was just excited to see the new people. ''Dudes and babes, we got to speed it up here!''

The first of five new contestants stepped off.

''Alejandro's bullying brother, who is way better than him, it's Jose!'' Chris announced, making the charming Spainard pissed the heck off.

This guy had the clothing of his brother, except the shirt being blue and the undershirt being purple

Immediately, Katie and Sadie were fawning over this new guy who wasn't evil in any way, as he just pushed them off.

''Oh, hello, Al! I heard it's going to be great-'' Jose said, trying to piss off his brother.

''Jose, you think you can beat me?'' Alejandro asked calmly. ''You have no idea what you're in for.''

''Trust me, I know what I'm in for. Watched all of the seasons to get prepared.''

''And I've got-''

The two of them were pushed off the dock by the next new contestant, who had no reason to care about the two of them.

''Warren, a guy with a very big ego and even bigger skates!'' Blaineley announced, as the guy was just rolling off the dock.

This dude was a 6'1'' tanned slim guy that had kinda short and scruffy light brown hair,

''Hey, Chris! I hope your challenges are extra awesome!'' The skater shouted, excitedly. ''Wait, why are you hosting?''

Blaineley was just pouting and not answering any questions, as she was just bothered by the questions.

''Because the producers needed someone that wasn't ready to kill the contestants for ratings.'' She explained, just making the skater a little scared..

''This show knows what's up!'' Warren exclaimed, just rolling off the dock with her stakes at least knowing that he couldn't get killed easily.

The third new contestant was just excited, as they were looking more or less prepared for the future, whatever the future may be.

This girl, who was named Lux, was a pale 5'1'' girl with mid-back length brown hair with left-parted bangs, bright green eyes and a big chest. She was just wearing a huge grey sweater that was just covering her chest, a blue skirt that reached down to her thighs, knee-length black stockings and a pair of blue converses.

''Lux, when did you arrive? 'Cause you're overdue for matchmaking!'' Blaineley shouted, as the matchmaker was just in the mood to be introduced like that.

''Honestly, I don't want to live that life anymore.'' The brunette girl stated. ''Anyways, I'd still like to be friends with you all and that kind of stuff!''

The matchmaker was just getting some smug looks from one of the most questionable contestants in the game, as Scott was just taking one look at her.

''Hey, pretty lady.'' Scott said from far away.

Obviously, the matchmaker was just not noticing him, as Scott got an immediate slap in the face by his *former* girlfriend, as there was some strange tension between them.

''Hey, honestly, you two work terrible together...sorta.'' Lux said, trying to get a hold of a situation. ''I don't know what's going on, but it's weird.''

''Mate, love's happening.'' Warren's remark made Lux actually sigh.

The fourth new contestant was ''the last intern'' as she was just hyped to be on this show.

''Hey, Chris, what's up? I'm glad to be on your show!'' Kim shouted, being ready to help.

Kim was just that redhead intern that helped Chris relaxed back in Jamaica, but she was just a wearing different clothes, as she was just wearing a messy green t-shirt, long khaki trousers and flat trainers that were just as dirty as her hands.

''Kim, hope your beauty skills-'' Chris tried to announce.

''Nah, thanks. I just wanted to hang out with the rest of the contestants and interns! Also, nice job, Blaineley, your makeup looks awesome!''

''Thanks for the compliment...would've appreciated it three years ago, though.'' Blaineley replied, being her bitter self.

Kim was just going to hang out with the rest of the contestants, as the last new contestant that was on this boat was just stepping off and he was already setting off some red alarms.

This guy was just a pale dude with a diease, icy blue eyes and long black hair that only covers his right-eye and he was 5'8'', which would be relatively short. He was wearing a light blue buttoned shirt with a

gold collar, white sneakers and grey jeans.

''Sylvan, a totally nice guy.'' Chris said, just giving a introduction to the nice guy, who was just giving Dawn some strange signals.

''Hey, it's-uh-nice to meet you all.'' The blackhaired guy said, as his black hair was just making him look mysterious. ''I'm not going to lie, it looks like a tough road ahead for me.''

''Is there anything more awkward?!'' Craig was just not in the mood.

''Oh, just waiting for the show to actually start. Who knew that there was so many contestants?'' Blaineley asked, not ready to wait for so long.

Sylvan's somewhat goth-esque look was just making some people feel like they had a new friend, but there was people that was sure that knew of their true intentions.

Weirdly enough, it wasn't Dawn, who was voicing their concerns, as the

''I don't know...we don't know this guy, who knows what he could be?'' Emma asked, completely sure that this guy wasn't as he seems.

''Honestly, you didn't know that much about Noah. Giving me a chance wouldn't be that big of a problem.'' Sylvan said, just being a little presumptive.

''I just don't talk to strangers, okay?''

''I guess not...still, though, give me a chance.''

Emma and Sylvan were actually just being awkward with each other, as they had no idea what to do.

The boats were definitely coming quickly, as there was a boat in the distance, but it was coming fast.'

* * *

Another ten contestants were dropping from the boat, as they were just sure that their return would spark some cool drama, as they were back for a dumb reason, especially since that they were prepared for their special comeback.

''We've got ten return-stars prepared to duke it out in this new season and here they come!'' Chris announced.

The ten of them were pretty much dumped out of the boat, as they were just piled up on the docks to get their quick introduction.

''Lindsay, Tyler and Beth return from the Total Drama Island...''

Lindsay and Leshawna quickly pushed themselves back up, as they were both just happy to keep on being the best of friends with each other.

Tyler was definitely doing a lot better, as he was just picking himself up and running towards Lighting, who had a sha-issue with him.

''...and Katie and Sadie also returns...''

The two of them were actually prepared to just hang out with the best of contestants, as they were just running to Kitty.

''No way, we're back?!'' Katie exclaimed, not believing this. ''Hey, seriously, what's going on?''

''Almost everybody's coming back!'' Chris announced, not surprising Sadie. ''And there's also Zoey and Sam, who are kinda stuck.''

Zoey just managed to pull herself through, as she was very worried about what was even happening.

''Sam, are you okay?'' She asked. ''I swear-''

''I'm fine...I don't know why the guy on the boat pushed us all off!'' Sam shouted in a bit of pain.

The two of them were definitely okay, although the next three were a little less okay than before, as their competition was just getting started.

''Topher, Amy and Shawn, welcome to the show!'' Chris announced, trying to be done.

''Hello, Chris, meet my entourage!'' Topher exclaimed, before being punched in the gut.

''You know, I deserve to the be the main girl in the-'' Amy grumbled, being the girl who punched Topher in the gut.

''Er, I hope the zombies are more pleasant than these two.'' Shawn said, just bothered about these two questionable people.

The three of them quickly ran off the dock, as they could hear something strange in the background like there was a bullet that was shot.

Shawn was just ready to defend his girlfriend, as he was just prepared to use his hands, while Amy was just prepared to make her sister's life hell.

Topher, however?

''Hey, long time no see, I've been a big fan of all of your work, including all of your spin-off shows. Hey, sorry, just didn't mean to-'' Topher tried to explain, as though he was being attacked.

''Blah, blah, blah, Topher. Get off the docks, you idiot.'' Chris said, bringing the attack.

Topher was definitely being targetted, as he was just pushed towards Sierra with no regards, but there was more contestants that were coming and they were all...kinda unique.

* * *

Fifteen contestants are just arriving on the boat and they were all prepared to do their thing, no matter how stupid it may be, as the first one demonstrates.

He was big, he was pale and he wasn't smart, all traits that weren't very good for a competition like this one, but he didn't really care that much about.

This big dude with a ginger buzz cut and green eyes, was wearing a gray t-shirt with a pizza slice, orange shorts and brown sandals.

''Chuck, I know you're not very smart...but get out of here.'' Chris told the pale fat kid.

''Alrighty...I just came here to talk with some guys!'' Chuck replied. ''I don't know what I did wrong!''

The redhead Owen-esque was just going to his favourite characters, as Owen was just hugging him together, as they knew that they were both going to be awesome friends.

The next contestant was getting tired of the boat wait, as she was just happy to be back on an normal island and still didn't like Heather.

''Leshaniqua, tough, resilient and the perfect contestant to be in this show.''

''Oh my god, what kind of crazy man have you turned into?'' Leshaniqua asked indignantly.

''The type of crazy man that lets his contestants have a lot of near-death experiences and makes it surprisingly safe.'' Blaineley was mixing in some lies with some truths. ''Trust me, it takes a lot to do it right.''

Leshaniqua just pushed the two hosts away, as they were just annoying her, as she was just hanging out with her cousin and the next contestant appeared, getting some looks from all of the girls.

''Oh, please, obviously he's just another Justin.'' The tough girl stated, dismissing him right off the spot.

''Justin sucks.'' Beth said. ''I'd rather have my boyfriend.''

Even though, Beth and Leshaniqua didn't really care that much about the dude, but a good chunk of the ladies here, the co-host included, was just starting to feel it.

The next contestant was definitely one of the most beatitful guys and his looks was just making the host jealous.  
''Toshi...hisa, welcome to the game.'' Chris said, hiding his anger.

A good chunk of the guys was just looking at him with jealousy, as this slim brownish Japanese-Brazilian dude with gray-ish black eyes and curly blonde hair was looking good enough, but his clothes were definitely helping, as he was wearing a long white dress shirt, brown pants, black dress shoes and a white t-shirt underneath.

''Shimazu Toshihisa, pleased to be on your show. Honestly, I'd never thought I would make it.'' The blonde guy explained, making Blaineley drool. ''I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.''

Blaineley was just lost for words, as the guy was definitely making her feel special and the girls were actually fighting for his love.

And the next contestant was definitely someone that was just charmed by him, as her hair extensions was just surprising everybody.

''Taylor, someone who shouldn't really be here, but thanks to money...'' Chris announced, annoying the brunette rich bitch.

''Hey, get out of my way, Toshi's mine!'' Taylor yelled angrily. ''Seriously, I'm here to win this and win him!''

Taylor and Toshihisa were both just taking each other's hand, making all of the guys.

''You think you're so beatitful with your words, when I know you're just another Alejandro.'' Justin said.

''Alejandro, where the heck did you come from?'' Chris asked, just happy to see him.

''Chris, Taylor basically kicked me off into the lifeboat. But, no worries, I just rowed back here.'' Alejandro explained himself. ''Besides, there's no way that Toshihisa can be that charismatic and good at the same

time.''

Toshi just went up to him directly to say some wise words.

''You're very good at lying, you know that?'' Toshi said, being completely genuine.

The next purposefully placed in contestant was actually his brother, as he was genuinely impressed with how he dealt with the traitor master.

Kazuhisa, who was an Japanese-Brazilian ''jock'' was 6'1'' guy with a abs, broad shoulders, brown spiky hair that generally goes upwards and grayish-black eyes.

He was just wearing a yellow shirt with an black insiginia, light brown pants, black boots and a black bandana that was currently tied around his left arm.

''Hey, Kazu, what's up?'' Chris asked, just doing his duty.

''You know, just trying to be in one of the most dangerous shows ever. Honestly, that's the only reason why I'm here!'' Kazuhisa yelled, just ready to do some of the hardest challenges ever. ''Hey, guys!''

This pretty much got the attention of every contestants, as Toshihisa was just happy to see his brother.

''Toshi, my bro!'' Kazu exclaimed, just pushing Taylor to the ground.

''Hey, Kazuhisa. I'm glad you're on this show.'' Toshi said, just happy to see his brother again.

Iehisa was just really happy to see his brother again.

The small guy that somehow managed to get past Chris' introductions, was a slim and fit 5'4'' dude with purplish-gray eyes, brown wavy slicked-back haired and he was relatively short.

He was wearing a royal blue short sleeved shirt, royal blue pants, black and gold tennis shoes with the highlights, his MP3 player was in his pants and the earphones were just resting on the ears, because he

wasn't really listening to anything.

''Iehisa, man, you've got also got a girl!'' Kazu exclaimed happily.

Iehisa was a little surprised that Elliody, another girl who was probably as smart as him was paying some attention.

''Uh, yeah, she's just really smart.'' Iehisa explained, pretty awkwardly. ''But I'm okay with that.''

Elliody was just starting to feel some weird feelings, so she was just stepping back a little bit.

''Er, it's just, you know, that he's so cute and so intelligent, both things that are going to help him in life.'' Elliody explained, stunning Kazuhisa and Toshihisa, who were just happy for him.

''I didn't know you even had skills like this.'' Kazuhisa was just being a teasing brother. ''Great job, man.''

''I didn't even do that much.'' Iehisa was just looking awkward.

The next contestant was just making the young brother...feel a little bit of love in his heart, as Dave was just a little bit pissed off that she was back and the confusion was very thick.

''Sky and Amelia, two girls that are very different physically.'' Chris said, just trying to make Blaineley snap out of it. ''Blaineley, it's time to bring up some old drama! Blaineley?''

The co-host was just blushing hard, as Amelia was just a little sceptical of some of the new contestants here.

Amelia was just a kinda slim 5'5'' girl with long black wavy black hair with hazel eyes.

She was just wearing sky blue jeans, navy blue worn out sneakers and a black v-neck sweater, but she was definitely just in a alright mood.

''Sky, how does it feel you'll never get called cute-I mean, honest.'' Blaineley said, still having the same smug tone.

''Dave, I swear I was going to explain myself, but-'' Sky tried to explain, nearly stumbling over her words.

''But you didn't and it cost us our love! Seriously, be clear with me next time!'' Dave yelled, just wanting a proper explaination.

''Dave, my boyfriend was just cheating on me with two other girls! Why would I do the same thing?''

''...I know it was an accident, but honestly, I just want to make sure that you're commited to this. Besides, this bad blood isn't going to subside!'' Dave proclaimed.

Sky was just scanning the rest of the contestants for some unsavoury people and she knew that her everything was in for a rough season.

The two of them were actually sure that they had no idea what to think of each other, as Amelia was just meeting Dan for the first time and it was obviously going pretty well.

''Ah, mate, you know, all sorts of crazy stuff are happening back at Stockport.'' Dan explained, just talking about his craziness. ''Right now, I just want to create a skate park back home.''

''Wait, Stockport? I...kinda live in Salford, so it's kinda close.'' Amelia said. ''Honestly, I just want to get my brother outta prison, but honestly, what's the chance of that happening?''

''Pretty low, but it ain't impossible.'' Dan said, not happy to see it.

''Hey, he's not a bad guy! It should be higher!'' Amelia shouted back, a little indignant.

The skateboard master had no idea what she was talking about, but they were a little bit impressed and the next contestant was just really excited to do some stuff.

''Rodney, don't get stuck on the girls.'' Blaineley said, baiting the country guy into doing the thing that he didn't want to do. ''Seriously, it's happening.''

''Wait, but I can't decide...so I'm just be cool with it.'' Rodney said, shrugging along.

Rodney was just liking many of the girls, as he was sure that there was a lot of people that would just like his own style.

''Uh, hey, ladies, what's up?'' Rodney asked, just trying to be casual. ''Uhhh, Ella, you're really pretty.''

Ella was just happy to see that the country boy was just taking one weird look at her, as she just wanted to be comfortable.

''Thanks...I just wanted to sit down with my animal-loving friends.'' Ella said, as she was just sitting with Laurie and Bridgette.

Rodney was just sitting down with his animal loving buddies, as he just wanted to talk some animal stuff.

''Er...so...I like squirrels of all kinds.'' Rodney said, just genuinely working his hardest to not freak out. ''They all get...in your places and whatever.''

''Don't worry, Rodney, it's not that hard talking to girls.'' Bridgette told him, which just made him more confused.

''Hey, what the hell?'' A different ravenhaired girl shouted. ''I swear, you're wasting time!''

The next new contestant was just not in the mood to do some waiting, as she was just ready to be introduced by the main man himself and the other was just more hyped than anything.

Ingrid was just a light-skinned slim 5'3'' girl with very curly hair and somewhat short legs. She was just wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt, some sky blue ripped jeans, some navy blue trainers.

Erin, on the other hand was a somewhat overweight Austrailian dirty blonde 5'6'' girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was just wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a weirdly low neckline, tracksuit bottoms and even

a jumper jacket, but she was just wearing some greyish blue Converse shoes.

''Uh, Ingrid and Erin, you two are ready for the big showdown!'' Chris announced, as the two of them were actually off the boat at the same time.

This led to Erin falling down onto the water and Ingrid to just apologize as hard as she could.

''I'm really sorry for the craziness that I made happen.'' Ingrid said.

''Wait, is that a real apology or not?'' Kitty asked in confusion.

''Yeah...I messed up hard.'' Ingrid said, as the two of them were just being awkward. ''So, what's up?''

''Er, I'm still not sure if it's real or not.'' Kitty said, getting even more confused than before.

Erin was just running out of the water like she wasn't a slightly pudgy girl and she was just full on sprinting out of there and Tyler and Eva were actually sure that wasn't supposed to happen.

''I'm on Total Drama!'' Erin yelled, as the yellow-haired girl was just jumping. ''Oh my god, this is one of the craziest things ever!''

''Geez, calm down. It kills your spirit.'' Jasmine told her, being very calm. ''...and sometimes, your sanity.''

''Whoo, I hope it's not one of those seasons.'' Erin said, still trying to shout as loud as he could.

''It's definitely not going to be one of those seasons!'' Kim exclaimed, just happy to see that this isn't going to be crazy.

''Alright!''

The next contestant were actually just looking much prettier than before, but she still had the slightly green hair, as it was really obvious that she dyed her hair blonde again.

''Dakota, welcome back. I'm glad you're not a mutant, because you've got a chance to get 5 millon dollars each!''

The model was just ignoring him, as Chris just messed a lot of things up in the previous season, as she just wanted to hang with her friends.

''Wow, you still look pretty hot!'' Sam shouted loudly. ''Er, Dakota. I can't believe they made good work on you.''

''Er, thank you!'' Dakota replied, blushing a little bit.

Dakota, Sam, Zoey and Mike were all just hanging out with each other, as the next contestant was introduced to the show, as they were really happy to see that this island was packed with a lot of stuff.

Justice is a 5'10'' pale-skinned player with a dark brown pixie cut, grey-blue eyes and

''Justice, welcome to the island. Er...I know you don't like talking to be people, but be nice.'' Chris said, having that huge smile on his face.

''I don't know...you're not that nice of a person.'' Justice said, just trying to get to a place where she couldn't be seen. ''Honestly, most of the contestants doesn't seem like my kind of people and you can call me Jai...'cause it gives everyone else some more screentime.''

The nonbinary player was just looking for a place to basically be alone and to draw, but she was just being pestered by one of the meanest contestants ever.

''Hey, I was wondering...where did you get your gender?'' Noah asked, just ready to be sarcastic.

''Probably where you got your attitude.'' Justice said back, ready to do the same thing.

Dan just jumped in between the two and he managed to screw it up just landing badly.

''Wow...you okay?'' Justice asked, just picking him up. ''Er...just don't jump into situations like that.''

''Oh, sounds cool.'' Dan said, feeling a rush come on. ''Hey, lady-''

''Yeah, I'm actually nonbinary.'' Justice told him kinda casually, as the skater was just struggling to know what their pronouns were. ''If you want to know, it's just they, their and they're.''

''Cool.'' Dan said, just grabbing his board. ''So, I'm just gonna go.''

The next contestant was making themselves heard, as Chris, Crimson, Gwen, Rock, Justice and Ennui weren't the only ones that wasn't pleased by the mediocre guitar strums and this girl was ready to rock out.

The rocking girl was named Lucy Peyton and she was just a 5'9'' fair-skinned girl with striking green eyes, relatively spread-out freckles and burgundy ponytailed hair.

She was definitely wearing her crimson shoulder-less top with a treble clef on the logo, black jean shorts, black fishnet stockings, black combat boots, a chain neckle and black fishnet gloves.

''Lucy, you wanna rock this island, dude?!'' Chris yelled, just making Blaineley trying to make sure that her hearing wasn't messed up.

''Yeah-'' The ponytailed girl almost shouted.

''Just never do it again.'' Blaineley said pretty sternly.

The rocker was just carrying his guitar and her stuff where the rest of the contestants really were and immediately, Crimson and Ennui just came up to her and of course, Lucy was startled.

''Uh...nice makeup? Hey, goth couple, what's up?'' Lucy asked.

''Nothing too good. I just heard your very inspired chords over on the boat. It's definitely more depressing than this island.'' Crimson told her, accidently insulting her and Loki was just happy to see her.

''Thanks...I'm just practicing and I felt like I woke up the entire island.''

''Well...you're okay and whatever.''

Lucy almost didn't see Heather just trying to tug on her hair, but she ignored.

''Well, there's someone living a depressing life right behind you.'' Ennui stated, as the punk rocker was just a little bit scared.

''Hey, I can't believe you almost made me lose my hearing.'' Heather shouted, clearly exxagrating for effect.

Lucy was still ignoring her, as she was just talking with the goths about metal, punk and rock.

The next guy was immediately attracting people with his long trenchcoat, as Damien was just one tall guy with dirty blonde spiky hair and heterochromatic eyes with his left one being green and his right one

being blue.

He wears a grey trenchcoat, grey black jeans, light grey running shoes and a light grey tank top.

''Damien, don't try to be me...try to be an actor, dude!'' Chris exclaimed, as the guy was definitely a little uncomfortable in his own skin.

''Dude, what's happening? I'm just trying to be do my thing.'' Damien said, making a perfect replication of Chris. ''Hey, man, I'm just happy to be on this show.''

Damien were actually pretty sure that the host would appericiate the act, but Chris was just almost ready to push him off the island with one move, but the guy continued on.

''Eh, this island is pretty sick, yo! Honestly, I could get used to this.'' Damien said, still acting like Chris, confusing the heck out of all of the contestants, Elliody included. ''Er...I just act like other people most of the time.''

Damien said as quickly as he could and immediately, Kitty was on him like he was already her boyfriend.

''Well, that explains one question? Why are you wearing a trenchcoat in the summer? And why are you so hot?'' Kitty asked, just making the dirty blonde mystery guy blush as hard as he could.

''I carry...things in there...and...uh, crud.'' Damien tried to say, not impersonating at all and just being his nervous. ''Yay!''

Kitty knew that he'd get comfortable in his own skin sooner or later.

The boat basically left, as the rest of the contestants were just ready to talk with each other about the craziness that was about to ensue and they were all sure that the number wasn't going to be three digits.

''I don't know...if Chris is thinking what he's thinking, then the cast is going to hit the big hundred.'' Topher guessed, just as the host was about to shout something. ''Hold on, he's that crazy.''

''Well, he is Chris.'' Mike added, just sure that Chris was insane.

* * *

  
The last fifteen contestants were arriving and they were just looking prepared for the crazy season and the crazy challenges, as things were starting to get a little bit serious and there was bound to be a few surprises, considering that the roster was supposed to be slightly smaller.

And the boat and it was pretty obvious that there was some kind of behind-the-scenes shenanigans happening.

''Er, I don't care if she didn't want to be on this show...but it's MacArthur.'' Chris announced, as the police officer was ready to ask too many questions. ''Hey, police officer lady, what's up?''

''Okay, I should be asking questions? Seriously, how are you even hosting this thing...''

''A weird deal.''

''...why am I here?''

''For ratings.''

''...and why do I feel like you tricked me?''

''Because you're one of the most popular contestants ever. Besides, I couldn't wait for my new show.''

MacArthur was just not in the mood to deal with Chris' bullcrap, as she was just dealing with another contestant's bull crap and this girl was out for revenge.

''Josee's also here...wait, how, though?!'' Blaineley inquired loudly, trying to get an explaination. ''Seriously, I don't remember adults over 20 being able to sign onto the show-''

''Because I'm super popular, hello?'' Josee exclaimed, as her pretty ice dancing self was just smiling as hard as she could.

Clayton was a guy that was best described as an modern emo, as he was a guy with black hair that covered his dark brown eyes and he also had brown skin.

He was wearing a long purple trench coat that goes down to his knees and buttoned to his waist, black jeans and black converses and on his right wrist, there was a custom-made black bracelet with 11 charms

''I guess that's a good reason. Also, welcome to the show, Clayton.'' Blaineley announced, getting the teen thrown in the middle of a lady fight.

MacArthur and Josee were just shouting at each other about stuff that didn't matter.

''Listen girls, I've got way stronger skills than you two!'' Clayton yelled, just wanting to break up the fight with his skills. ''Okay, maybe, I don't have the skills, but I have the fight.''

''Whoa...I thought emos were dead. I guess I was wrong.'' MacArthur shrugged, having lived through the emo craze. ''Hey, Clayton, chill for a second.''

Clayton just shrugged, as he kinda just let Josee go from his emo hands, as his body was definitely a little bit toned.

''Honestly, I'd just hate to see two adults fighting like kids.'' Clayton shrugged, really not being that loud.

MacArthur and Brody were reunited, thanks to the ratings hunger of Chris and together, they were just fistbumping together as a pretty good couple.

''That ice dancing lady and probably evil host deserve whatever they get.'' MacArthur said, just not fistbumping and just happy to be here.

''Awesome, I can't believe you're here...Chris is awesome!'' Brody exclaimed, forgetting something.

''Actually, I'm not supposed to be here, but anyways, Duncan's supposed to be jail.'' MacArthur was just cracking some knuckeles.

''Oh yeah...wait, did he get lemons?''

Duncan was just fearing for his life, as the police officer was just glaring at him, as the two knew that they were going to have a good time here.

''Also, Matt's weaving onto the island!'' Blaineley shouted, showing that the class clown was just jumping into the island and he immediately made a great impression with a dab. ''What-''

''Hey, guys, I'm just here to have an awesome time! And I'm ready to pun it up to the next level.'' The buzz-cut jokester exclaimed.

Matt was just not getting a great reception from the people that were still just standing there for some dumb reason.

Robin was just a girl with shoulder-length, straight ginger hair and blue eyes. She was just wearing some brown sandals, cream capris that stop just below her knees and a tied light blue dress shirt that exposed

her midriff.

''Robin, save us from these bad jokes!'' Blaineley shouted, before the red-head ripped one out. ''Never mind, it's clear that you two are obvious jokesters.

Robin and Matt had one natural instinct that they both shared, even if they didn't want to admit it, as they were just looking at each other with questioning eyes.

''I don't give a damn if it's just donkey crap, because the challenges are worth all of that!'' Robin exclaimed, rhyming a little bit for good measure.

''Well, what it's a challenge about donkey poop, because that ain't gonna be your strong suit!'' Matt replied, trying to up the ante.

The two of them were just happy with each other's joke, as they both laughed and the next contestant wasn't really liking this one.

''Er, Yuuji, come on and stop these new contestants from sucking.'' Chris told the otaku, who was really nervous about what he wanted to say about it.  
Yuuji was just a 5'6'' guy with short black hair and shark black eyes and he wears blue jeans, a plain white shirt, blue gloves, green trainers and to top it off, he was just carrying around his shades for eye protection.

''Come on, you two, just chill out.'' Yuuji said, being a guy that was definitely shorter than the two jokers. ''Besides, we've got challenges ahead of us three.''

''I guess, you're right...kudos to the max!'' Robin shouted, as she was just sprinting off to do some tree swinging.

''No, wait!'' Yuuji said, just leaving him with the class clown. ''So, I guess that went bad.''

''Yeah, that blew harder than a wind tunnel.'' Matt said, still having a smirk on his face and Yuuji just slapped his face. ''I'll just stop, okay?''

The next new contestant was just ready to deal with it, as he was just feeling the heat, no matter how much no-one cared and the other was just backflipping off the boat, no matter where they landed at.

Troy, who was the backflip guy, was definitely a 5'4'' slim black guy with short black hair that was just wearing a bright red jumper with a zipper, a grey t-shirt with a breakdance pose printed on it, some blue jeans and red high top trainers.

Cade, who didn't backflip off and ready to bring the heat, was a 6'2'' black guy that was definitely top-heavy just wearing a grey shirt with long white sleeves under the shirt, some last-minute utility jeans, top of the line work boots and a bandana over his cornrows.

''Cade, who's going to cook hard and Troy, who just backflipped into the sea.'' Chris announced, as they were both just happy to have their situation.

The duo were actually just running onto the island...even if one was just having a very hard time doing it and Troy was definitely climbing back up to the grass.

''Woo, sweet sweet grass! Hey, Cade...next time, just tell me-'' Troy said, just touching his hair.

''You've got to be kidding me...seriously?'' Cade asked, just disrespected by his new friend.

''Yeah, I didn't know that I'd land into the water down there.''

''Just shut up, you're not making that much sense.''

The two of them were just happy to see that they were both prepared to work as hard as they could to win this one, as the next contestant was just lighting up Beth's world.

''Brady, Beth's model boyfriend who looks awesome!'' Chris announced, as the model stepped off the porch onto the show.

They both just leaped into each other's arms, as they were a little happy to see that they were both just excited to be in this season.

''This is going to be one of the more crazy things that I've done.'' Brady said, a little unsure of what's happening.

''Yep, it's definitely going to be one of these crazy moments.'' Beth replied, just happy to see that his boyfriend in the competition.

''And it's going to probably suck.'' Brady said, just being all chill about it.

''Don't worry, it's not gonna suck.'' Beth was just very postitive. ''If we're on the same team.''

Beth and Brady were actually just happy to do some strange competiting, as the next contestant stepped off and she was also one of the more unexpected contestants.

''...Okay...who brought Staci back? Cameron would actually make sense, but why her?'' Chris asked, not really sure how it would work. ''Seriously, she's probably going to be cannon fodder.''

''Because people love underdogs and she's the most underdog of the underdogs...if that make sense.'' Blaineley explained, as the liar was just stepping to her side.

''I don't know how I'm going to handle coming back, but my great-great-great-aunt would probably know.'' Staci said, just not giving hope to the two hosts.

Chris and Blaineley was starting to regret, as Jo was just ready to throw her back, but Chris stopped her.

''Honestly, I'd rather just live with my mistakes. My ratings will still be through the roof!'' Chris exclaimed, just shrugging hard and the last two veterans stepped off the boat. ''Also, Harold and Trent, go hang out with your girlfriends or whatever!''

''Gosh, you have so much disrespect for the real Japanese people that are competiting on this show.'' Harold stated, just confusing all of the Japanese contestants. ''I can't believe-''

''No one cares, weeb!'' Jo yelled from the distance.

Harold just realized that he was not convicing people, as Trent was just touching his shoulder.

''She's kinda right, but don't let that get to you.'' Trent said, just being a shoulder to cry on.

''Okay....besides I've got business with my goddess.'' Harold stated, ready to hit up his friend.

The two of them were actually just happy to go to their girlfriends, as Trent was just starting to feel some tension with Gwen.

''Er, Trent? Are you okay?'' Gwen asked, obviously feeling the uncomfortable.

''...Yeah, it's just I haven't seen you for real in a long while.'' Trent said, being genuinely chill.

''Hey, you're not all weird now?''

''Well, I still like the number 9-''

Gwen's was about to gasp, when Trent-

''-but it's not like that anymore...just something kind of simple.''

''Cool...let's just...be friends, okay?''

''...uh, alright.''

Gwen and Trent were actually just blushing at each other, as some more love was just flowing through and there was about to be even more, when another ice dancer appeared and he jumped perfectly.

''Jacques!'' Josee exclaimed, as she was about to hug her friend.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, save your reunion for-'' Chris exclaimed, as he was just trying to push Josee off his husband.

Of course, Chris failed and love was definitely in the air, as the ice dancers were ready to strike fear in the hearts of the contestants and get their fans to watch this.

''Wow, it does fill my heart with joy, something that doesn't happen a lot!'' Blaineley said, struggling to not cry, as the two of them were making acrobatics look easy. ''Besides that they play one mean game!''

The 98 contestants were actually pretty sure, as they were pretty done with it and there was only two more that needed to come in for the show and they were just prepared to make their moves notice-able.

The first guy was definitely a former intern, but he was definitely a changed man, as he wasn't a mutant no more, as he was just wearing a white tank top with a denim waist-jacket, long khaki trousers, black trainers and thanks to the proceedure, contacts.

''Finally, we've got Josh, who isn't a mutant and I don't care about...'' Chris said, as Josh was just eye-ing the bad contestants.

''Man, Chris, you kinda suck hard.'' Josh stated, still being casual about it.

Josh was not happy about the situation, even if he was back to normal.

''Don't be so glum about it, Josh. Not every day's a good day.'' Owen assured the former intern.

''I don't know about that...Chris, Blaineley and their new interns are going to make some hard challenges.'' Josh replied. ''This season, it's probably going to be big.''

''Don't worry, man! Everybody's got a chance to win.'' Owen said, ready to help the intern fit in.

''Yeah, I guess I do have a chance.''

Owen and Josh weren't ready to sweat it, as they were both happy to see that thanks to Blaineley and some additional guys, a semblance of sanity was returning to the series' host.

But there was only one more boat and this boat was actually particularly small, as it could hold four people and there was only two more people, one somewhat unique newcomers and the legend himself, Leonard.

''Finally, we've got one more new contestants and he's in, he's rich and he's an Arabian dude!'' Chris was just introducing the last guy, who was just looking like a typical rich guy.

''And Leonard, who's probably being his typical self.'' Blaineley's tone wasn't sounding too exciting for the most part.

''Hey, guys! I was just wondering who's on the island'' Ali was just checking his keffiyeh. ''I don't know what's Leonard's doing.''

''LARPing, which is not awesome by any means.'' Craig was just giving a snide comment to the dude.

''Hey, it's...okay.''

''I'll have you know that those spells are working...just not on camera.'' Leonard elaborated, as he was just confindent about his spell book. ''Anyways, I was just wondering where my partner is, if everyone truly is here...I need support for my quest to fight some villains!''

Ali was just sure that he was not getting it, as Noah was just coming up next to him to throw a look Leonard's way.

''Er, Tammy's not here and will probably not be here, so you're the last one to arrive.'' Chris was looking really sure.

Leonard's knee were definitely holding the weight of his whole body, as he was just assuming the crying position.

''She would've ended up on another team-'' Ali was just wanting to reassure the dude, but the yells up to the sky. ''-Good luck...''

Ali's nervousness came back, as he was just awkwardly walking with Noah, as Leonard was just making his yells apparent.

The two questionable hosts were actually sure that the 101 contestants were ready to do something that they've already wanted to do...

...just make them regret their time in the first episode, as a horn and a megaphone combined was very bad news and they all managed to get all of them together.

''Now that you're here, we can make some teams out of you all! Some of them will nice and some of them will be pretty nasty!'' Blaineley said, taking over Chris' role. ''Besides, we've got ten of them and the teams are going to be equals, even if one team has the advantage.

''After this, your own teams will be touring McLean Island, which didn't used to be called that, until I made this place awesome...pretty cool, huh?'' Chris said, just getting a lot of laughs from the massive cast. ''I pretty much designed a lot of things on this island!''

The teens and young adults were actually just going into the benches area, which was marked with Chris' and Blaineley's faces on the underside and they were all coloured in different colours.

* * *

**To be continued with the actual Part 2, where the teams are formed and some people fight, while others just love and the rest just agree to hang out together!**

**THE FULL CAST, with full names not really included!**

**-From Total Drama Island/World Tour-**

**Ezekiel - The Prairie Boy**

**Eva - The Fitness Freak**

**Noah - The Sarcastic Schemer**

**Justin - The Bad Model**

**Beth - The Farm Girl**

**Tyler - The Improved Athlete**

**Courtney - The Whiny Over-Achiever**

**Leshawna - The Sister with Attitude**

**Heather - The Popular Girl/Bitch**

**Sierra - The Obsessive Fangirl**

**Alejandro - The Charming Spaniard**

**Trent - The Nice Guy**

**Harold - The Passionate Geek**

**Owen - The Fun Master**

**Gwen - The Loner**

**Duncan - The Delinquent Punk**

**Lindsay - The Blonde Bombshell**

**Katie - The Sweet Girl**

**Sadie - The Sweet Girl's Friend**

**DJ - The Animal-Loving Guy**

**Geoff - The Party Surfer**

**Bridgette - The Nature-Loving Surfer**

**Izzy - The Insane Girl**

**-From Revenge Of The Island-:**

**Jo - The Ruthless Jock-ette**

**Brick - The Cadet!**

**Dawn - The Aura Reader**

**B - The Silent Problem Solver**

**Staci - The Complusive Liar**

**Anna Maria - The Jersey Shore Girl**

**Zoey - The Indie Girl**

**Mike - The Nice Guy?**

**Dakota - The Changed Celebrity**

**Lightning - The Arrogant Jock**

**Scott - The Country Boy Schemer**

**(No Cameron)**

**From Pahkitew Island:**

**Shawn - The Conspiracy Nut**

**Sky - The Agreeable Athlete**

**Jasmine - The Amazon Aussie**

**Sugar - The Pagent Queen**

**Max - The Wannabe Evil Genius**

**Scarlett - The Questionable Genius**

**Dave - The Germaphobe**

**Topher - The Aspiring Host**

**Amy - The Bad Twin**

**Sammy - The Good Twin**

**Beardo - The Noise Maker**

**Ella - The Helpful Princess**

**Leonard - The LARP Pro**

**From The Ridonculous Race:**

**Brody - The Brainless Surfer**

**MacArthur - The Bad Cop**

**Jacques - The Ice Dancing Man**

**Josee - The Ice Dancing Woman**

**Emma - The Serious Studier**

**Kitty - The Fun-Loving Friend**

**Carrie - THe Loving Girlfriend**

**Devin - The Oblivious Boyfriend**

**Crimson - The Goth Girl**

**Ennui - The Goth Guy**

**Dwayne - The Young Teen**

**Chet - The Cool Stepbrother**

**Lorenzo - The Aggressive Stepbrother**

**Rock - The Classic Rocker**

**Mickey - The Adversity Twin**

**Taylor - The Spoiled Rich Girl**

**Tom - The Fashionista**

**Jen - The Fashion Lover**

**Laurie - The Proactive Vegan**

**Elliody - The Genius Strategist**

**Former Cameos or Former Interns:**

**Brady - The Friendly Model**

**Josh - The Determined Loser**

**Jose - The Charmless Spaniard**

**Lesley - The Peaceful Runner**

**Leshaniqua - The Tough Cousin**

**Eddie - The Knowledgeable Artist**

**Craig - The Wannabe Macho Man**

**Kim - The Enthusiastic Beautician**

**All-New Newcomers:**

**Sylvan - The Puppet-Master**

**Dan - The Peacekeeping Skater**

**Robin - The Tomboy Jokester**

**Matt - The Class Clown**

**Yuuji - The Secret Otaku**

**Yoshihisa - The Strong Leader**

**Kazuhisa - The Loyal Jock**

**Toshihisa - The Charm Master**

**Iehisa - The Little Strategist**

**Chuck - The Fat Kid**

**Damien - The Human Mirror**

**Amelia - The Focused Girl**

**Warren - The Big-Headed Blader**

**Cade - The Rough Cook**

**Troy - The Dancing Actor**

**Ingrid - The Witty Butterfly**

**Erin - The Hyperactive Blogger**

**Lucy - The Punk Rock Queen**

**Clayton - The Emo Loner**

**Justice/Jai - The Anti-Social Cartoonist**

**Kevin - The Observant Gangster**

**Lux - The Reluctant Matchmaker**

**Ali - The Reliable Rich Kid**

**Here's 101 contestants and they are going to fight to be in their best teams in part two of this game, especially with all of the new situations that come with battling on a big island that had a few isles that surrounded it's western side!**


	3. Episode 1 Part 2: Teaming Up In The Camp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all 101 contestants to try to make sure that they were set up with the best teams, thanks to Chris being genuinely generous, it quickly turns very dramatic as expected.

**Total Drama: The Big One!**   
**Chapter 1: Many Unhappy Campers!**   
**Part 2: Teaming Up In The Camp!**

**The only thing I can say that is Leonard's here and he wasn't here before December 17th, but so was all of the improvements, so...yeah!**

**Anyways, the title describes itself!**

* * *

 

Chris and Blaineley previously explained that the 101 contestants have to make 9 teams of 10 and a team of 11, unintenionally showing some symbolism, as for the old cast, it was their last season that they wanted to be in, but for most of the newcomers, it was going to be painful.

''Are you guys ready?'' Chris asked. ''Because I am!''

''Yeah, let's get this started!'' Owen and Robin yelled at the same time, just excited for the competition.

Heather and Gwen were definitely agreeing, even if they were just trying to kill each with looks, as they were just grumbling and most of the contestants felt the same way

''Er, aren't going to show us around the camp?'' Courtney asked, almost getting interrupted by Emma.

''And make sure that it's safe, okay?'' Emma shouted, pretty annoyed by the dramatic wait.

''No.'' Chris was just putting it in there.

Both hosts were definitely experts at making contestants angry, as they were just not saying, annoying the heck out of the CIT in training and the law school student.

''Make your teams, choose them wisely and remember, you can stop a contestant from entering your team, but you only have ten minutes to actually make a group that is good as me.'' Blaineley explained,

prompting the more sarcastic contestants to try to make a remark, but Chris had something to shout.

''Also, go and make your mediocre team or whatever!'' Chris shouted, just before blasting the air horn in the contestant's ears and he also began to speak quietly. ''This is going to be great.''

''Is it really?'' Blaineley asked quietly.

''Yeah.''

The hosts were just happy to see the results of the team join up.

* * *

 

After the hosts were just being themselves, the weird rush to get themselves into a team started as soon as it could, as there was the first team and obviously, Heather and Alejandro couldn't really just stay away from each other and soon, they were on the red bench.

Immediately, this pretty much repelled all, but a few contestants, as it was really obvious what the setup was going to be for the contestants that were smart enough or had seen any Total Drama.

But there was a few more contestants and they were going to have to pull their weight.

''Well, someone's going to have make this team worth it.'' Troy said, not happy to see the two of them.

''Geez, rude much?'' Taylor asked, not having any self-awareness.

''Seriously, Heather's right behind you!'' Amelia shouted, just coming in with a a chance.

''Well, she has crazy good stratregy and she's not afraid to say stuff, so...'' Robin stated, just trying to get Heather's approval.

''You all can just shut up for a second.'' Heather told the rest of the contestants, sans Alejandro who wasn't really say anything much. ''Besides, Alejandro, you'll-''

''Come on, I wasn't trying to suck up on you!'' Robin yelled, just wanting to give the meanest girl a compliment. ''Besides, Alejandro is also pretty strong.''

''Hold on, I thought you threw an insult my way!''

''I didn't, because you're worth something.'' Robin was just clearly not having a fun time, as Noah was just not going onto his table.

The orange bench was definitely occupied by Noah and Emma, who were just ready to choose their best contestants to be in the team.

''Owen, Sky and Dave, you guys should be in my team.'' Noah said with a smile, making the two ''lovebirds'' confused, as Owen jumped in. ''Well, it's not like you are enemies, so...''

Owen was just happy to sit between Sky and Dave and already, the big guy was just making it more awkward.

''Oops!'' Owen said, just making the team not happy. ''Sorry about that.''

''Hey, maybe it's better this way.'' Sky was just sighing in defeat.

''I dunno why I can't stop hating you, but your attitude is definitely a good reason.'' Dave just retorted back angrily.

''Help?'' Owen's mind was just being spun by the one-sided arguement.

**Team Red: Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia & Robin**

**Team Orange: Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky & Dave**

About two minutes later, some teams were definitely settled, as they were either happy with their teammates or not liking them.

The yellow bench was popular as all heck, as it was mostly filled with the nicest teams there and it was headed up by Lindsay, who was just happy that her team was looking pretty solid.

''Alright, guys! I know this bench looks awesome, but it's also the colour of our team!'' Lindsay shouted the obvious, obviously in a good mood. ''We're going to be a team and we're going to be together.''

Beth just had an weird look that Kitty noticed, as Tyler was just pumped to be in the team, Carrie and Devin were just smiling together, Elliody was ready to be the intellectual master and Matt and Brady were just

a little scared of this team.

''We need one more awesome member-''

''Called it!'' Damien exclaimed, just attracted to the friendly team.

''Welcome to the crazy and kind team that is...'' Kitty exclaimed, not having a name so far.

''Oh, there's no name!'' Brady was just stated.

''We're the yellow team, that's a name.'' Lindsay was just not making things awkward, as she was just jumping with joy.

''What else is yellow and has no official name?'' Matt was just trying to think a good bone-ribber.

''Dude, I don't think there's nothing.'' Damien was just hanging his head in shame.

''...a cheating cheetah!'' Matt was not getting anything, as Kitty had a small chuckle. ''That made no sense.''

The yellow team was finally complete, as they were all sure that they were going to have to introduce each other pretty awkwardly.

**Team Yellow: Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody, Matt, Brady, Kitty and Damien**

The Lime Team wasn't really as popular, but there wasn't a lot of space, as thanks to Trent being in the competition, it mostly consisted of friendly guys that either liked him or were cool of him.

''Dan, what's up?'' Trent asked.

''Nothing much!'' Dan exclaimed, just not saying.

''Ezekiel, how are you feeling?''

''Not like trash, eh.'' Ezekiel said, trying to hold the burp in.

''How are you feeling anyways, man?'' Dan asked.

''Not too shabby...just kinda conflicted.'' Trent was just taking a look back at the other team.

Gwen was just happy that Trent was back to normal, whatever normal was, because even as Scarlett was just not getting her into the mood, the rest of them were pretty solid.

''Man, Trent, even if this team has a psycho genius and Ezekiel on it, at least it's kinda easy to deal with it.'' Gwen said, even if the prairie man was changed.

''Eh, what I said was stupid! Really stupid!'' Ezekiel yelled, almost freaked out. ''I am sorry!''

''Geez, mate, you look knackered!'' Warren noted. ''Also, you gotta calm down for a second.''

Ezekiel and Warren were just having an okay time with each other, as the boys, along with Cody, as they were really ready to be friends.

''Cody, don't mess it up.'' Harold told him.

''Harold, I made it to the final three...that's gotta mean something.'' Cody stated, just happy to ride it out.

''Personally, I can see that you didn't really deserve that position...even if you played legitimately.'' Scarlett told Cody, who just didn't care.

''Oh, come on!'' Cody wasn't really believing that this girl saying that he didn't deserve it, as he was definitely offended.

''Well, I do the right to analyse how you two have played.'' Scarlett was just pushing her glasses.

''Yes, sidekick, you'll do the analysis and I'll do the doing!''

Max just made Cody feel like that these two were actually on the wrong team and it even prompted Harold to step out.

Courtney was just not in the mood to do some talking, even as Warren was just bumping her in the shoulder and Kim was just trying to block the blader's punch, but...

''Come on, I just want to her to admit-'' Warren butted in, not prepared for the superfan's words.

''But this ain't that time! Please, can you just chill?''

''Yeah, I guess. Honestly, I think this team is going to go far!''

''I think we're going to be practically cursed if that phrase is anything to go by.'' Courtney was just crossing her arms confindently. ''Luckily, I have a plan.''

''What about my plan?'' Max whined, as Courtney didn't even pay any attention to him.

**Team Lime: Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody, Max, Courtney & Sierra**

* * *

 

The pink team, however was mostly awkward as all heck thanks to the group being girls-only and this didn't really include some of the more stable people in the group.

''Sugar, Anna Maria, you don't have to fight hard!'' Jacques shouted, being the only guy on the new Team Amazon and being one of the more sane members. ''Wow, this is bad.''

''Yeah, there's no reason to act like this.'' Lux said, just getting an elbow in the face. ''Wow, those two are...going all in.''

''You bet I am because I'm not about to let Ms. Trash be the leader!'' Anna Maria shouted, straining to get Sugar off her.

''Just 'cause I'm beatitful, doesn't mean I ain't gonna be the leader.'' Sugar said, doing some pulling of Anna Maria's hair. ''Why can't Leonard be on the team!''

''Because he's a faker!'' Anne Maria was just seeing Leonard hop onto the green mat with a concerned look.

''You take that back!'' Sugar just gave a hard slap.

While the two relatively trashy girls were actually fighting each other, Josee was just onlooking with a very smug face that indicated to Staci that she was up to something.

Also, Katie and Sadie were just looking at Toshihisa, who was just waving to them from the green bench with his brother just having an odd feeling.

''I dunno, but-'' Staci tried to say, just having a bad feeling.

''Well, if you don't know and these two girls don't know, I guess it's up to me make this team mine.'' Josee said, getting some protest from the other three girls.

''-I was gonna say something, but I forgot.'' Staci was giving herself a facepalm. ''Not a good start.''

''I'll make it up with my co-ordination skills.'' Josee's boast wasn't exactly subtle.

''But you're, like, a bad girl-'' Katie said, before getting cut off by one of the contestants just trying their hardest to be needlessly tough.

''I'd rather not be a leader, thanks.'' Lesley stated, as she was feeling nervous of the team dynamic. ''And this thing is rather messed up!''

''Yeah, it's kinda like everybody's fighting for dumb reasons!'' Sammy told the two fighting girls. ''Let's fight together for...stuff!''

''How about swans?'' Lesley was just pointing to Jacque's unsure face.

''...I didn't even tell you.'' Jacques was just really shocked.

The rest of the team weren't convinced by the cheerleader's chant, as they were actually a team of nine girls and one guy and nobody was sure that this pointless battle was going to end soon.

Team Pink: Josee, Sugar, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci

The people that loved animals were way in sync, as they were just being part of the real blue team and they were just trying to fill it up as soon as possible to avoid a possiblity of shady people jumping into it.

''Whoa, this is a team of animal lovers!'' Laurie shouted at Brody, who was just bringing his girlfriend in there. ''That mean-''

''Wait, who said it was?'' Brody asked, just wanting an answer.

''Yeah, as much as it make sense, bonehead's right. This ain't a team of people that love animals...I think.'' MacArthur looked around, as Dawn, Bridgette and Ella were actually in the team.

''Actually, this is a team where working together is the key to our success, dudes and dudettes!'' Geoff exclaimed, as he was just pointing the true purpose of his girlfriend's team.

''Weirdly enough, that's actually it.'' Bridgette was a little stumped, as the surfers bumped fists.

Ella, Dawn, MacArthur, Brody, Laurie, Geoff and Bridgette were definitely a solid team, as their strengths were actually varied enough and they weren't really the type of people to do shady things, sans MacArthur on a bad day.

And then, because of some strange circumstances, Sam and Dakota were actually in the team and it seemed like a season 4 reunion, as 4 out of the ten 10 players were from ROTI.

''Er, hi, guys! I love dogs!'' Sam said, just trying to ease Laurie's dirty looks. ''So, you wanna meet my girlfriend?''

''Hey, what's happening to this team?'' Dakota asked, as he was really feeling bored. ''Oh...it's a team of friendly teens just-''

The two were actually interrupted by MacArthur, who was just struggling to believe that a model could think that the big, beatitful police officer couldn't see what the team was really made of.

''Oh, really?''

''Yeah, still, we're going to have fun times and get a lot of followers!''

B was just giving the thumbs up to MacArthur's idea.

''We're still friendly, we're also tough, like really tough.'' MacArthur was just doing some convicing to Dakoa. ''Okay, Dakota?''

''Okay.''

Dakota was just ready to become the influencer, as Laurie was just straight up rolling her eyes at the model's attempts to do some influencing, but still MacArthur was just sure that this wasn't going to go well.

Team Azure: Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody

Hilariously enough, there was one color that was willing to only have men in the club and even if Jo didn't technically count, she was definitely counted in this thing.

''Sha-Lightning's in the building!'' Lightning shouted, as he was just ready to use his skills to his advantage. ''Girl, you're not a man!''

''There's no mens' only team in this, you brainless jock.'' Jo had a true scowl, as the rest of the team were just stumped. ''It won't be unless I leave.''

''Besides, no-one can catch up with the Lightning!''

''Well, take it from me, I can do that...''

The rest of the dudes and Eva were actually just watching the two of them just fighting go down, especially as they had no reason not to knock each other down.

Especially since Lorenzo was just hiding her want to be the leader of the team, especially since there's seven other teammates that were just a little irked to just go in there.

''Seriously? I swear those two were meant to get along or something.'' Lornezo butted in angrily, as he just peeking in from a bush.

''Didn't you even watch Revenge of The Island? They kinda hate each other.'' Dwayne said, as though he was a super-fan.

''Even now, they still hate each other...then again, I shouldn't be snooping around.'' Topher rattled off, as he was a little bit too obsessed with the characters. ''But still, Lorenzo, you messed up.''

''Yeah, you messed up...hard.'' Chet smugly stated, as his stepbrother was actually mad and Rodney and Eddie was just trying to hold the karate kid back. ''Er, yeah, let's just make this team awesome!''

''Damn, you all have got nothing nice to say!'' Lorenzo exclaimed.

Lorenzo was just ready to use his hands for something pretty awesome, as he was ready to go toe to toe with Craig.

''Listen, guy! If you ever try using these on me, you're going to be buttered toast!'' Craig intimidatingly shouted, as he was just sure that this was working in the nerd. ''Yeah, you're toasted!''

''You're going to be so toast, people are going to call you toast.''

''Seriously? That's all you got? Let me teach you something.''

''Cool, I'd like to learn something-'' Lorenzo instantly got a fist to his counteracting hands.

The two were about to teach each other how the fists would work, but in the end, Eddie was just getting all of the hits, as he was almost knocked out and none of them hit each other.

''Man, I felt like a truck was heading my way.'' Eddie mumbled, as he was just getting back up. ''One of you kinda needs to chill for a second.''

''Er, sorry, guys. Eddie's definitely looking messed up here. Honestly, even if he did almost knock someone out, Craig should be given a chance, right?'' Sylvan assured, as he was pretty sure that the two of them

did a honest mistake.

''I don't really know...he kinda acts like a dick.''

''Yeah, I guess you're definitely right.''

Even if Lorenzo was allowed to just run up to him, he'd probably do nothing much, as this was definitely one awkward team and the introduction of the two new former interns.

**Team Navy: Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig & Sylvan**

* * *

 

The next team were a lot more suspicious due to some strange contestants, as the ten of them were actually just trying their hardest to own very hard, especially since that some of them were making a boys' team.

''Hold on, so you're just trying to be in your own team, so that you're making your brother jealous?'' Scott asked, genuinely stupified. ''Isn't that dumb as heck?''

Jose was just not saying anything, as he looked stupid even with a country boy around.

''So, wait, you're telling me that Scott's owning you...jeez, you're apparently the better brother.'' Ingrid was just smugly looking at Jose.

''So, my many accomplishments don't matter that much?''

''I actually dunno...I don't really do much research on most of the guys, but honestly, you should lead the team.''

''Yeah, buddy, you're just trying to convince people that you don't suck.'' Cade was genuinely unconvinced that Jose was going to be a good leader.

''Hold on, who made you the leader?'' Ingrid was just raising her eyebrows in surprise.

''I heard some internet tales about you two.'' Cade was just sure that these two were two different bad omens.

''Don't believe the internet, I'm a good boy!'' Scott almost shouted.

Justice was just ridiculously confused at who was going to be the leader, as she didn't even really know who was good enough to lead a mediocre team and Beardo was just providing some ridiculous sounds.

''Geez, talk about an divided team. Reminds of high school.'' Justice commented, not intending it to be a conversation. ''Mixed with the internet.''

''Oooh, brutal.'' Jen was just still trying to get closer to Justice.

''You'd probably get caught up in it, anyways.''

''Wow, that's true.'' Jen wasn't really that surprised. ''I am kinda judgemental sometimes, but never on someone's gender.''

Justice was just giving an very unsure look.

Beardo didn't really say anything about it, as he was just silently was relating to the situation.

Rodney was actually struggling to talk to Kim, as they were actually just having a problem talk with Tom about something that Rodney was definitely not hearing.

Team Cyan: Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim

This team was really united, as they were all sure that this was going to go well, especially since that almost half of the team consisted of the awesome brothers and Toshi still felt happy about being with his brothers.

''Well, we're back together!'' Kazuhisa yelled. ''Even if things are not going to be awesome that doesn't mean our team's weak!''

''Yeah, men! We have skills and other stuff.'' Brick was refering to Toshi's beauty attracting all of the girls from the pink team except for Josee and Sugar. ''Honestly, I'll never leave you behind and I know I can't lead this team alone.''

''Thanks, cadet guy. We're both ready to lead and do some duty!'' Yoshihisa added in, prompting Clayton to give a quick smile, but it soon went away when Mike just wanted to get a look at it. ''Anyways, you guys have got anything to say?''

''My potions can definitely you all on your quest to win!'' Leonard was just still getting the suspicious looks.

''Are you sure that Toshi's trustworthy...I mean he's a girl magnet-''

Toshihisa was just looking at Mike like he was just a little bit crazy.

''Well, just because I may attract a lot of girls doesn't mean that I'm like that dead donkey in any way. So, don't you worry.''

''Yeah, burromerto means dead donkeys in Spanish.'' Iehisa stated, just wanting to make it clear.

''Huh, you learn something new every day.'' Kazu and Izzy said at the same exact same time. ''Crud.''

Toshihisa continued on. ''Besides, with Brick and Yoshi as our leader, we should be able to survive!''

The ten of them were just happy to see that their team was actually looking pretty damn solid and Zoey was just ready to give this very different team a try and Justin was willing to do some bad things to

Toshihisa because of the latter's high amount of beauty.

**Team Green: Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Toshihisa, Izzy, Justin, Mike & Zoey**

* * *

 

The slightly dysfunctional red team were a team that were somehow managing to get through the fact that two of the worst contestants were actually on the team, even if some of them weren't happy with the reputation.

''Well, Heather's a mean girl, but that isn't going to stop us from being a solid team!'' Kevin was ready to do his job. ''Honestly, I ain't gonna take nothing from nobody...and-!''

''I'm glad you're not stealing stuff.'' Chuck was relieved.

''Wait, what stuff?''

''Honestly, I'd don't mind a thief on our team.'' Yuuji was just shrugging. ''I'm not exactly the most fit guy around.''

''Well, this isn't going to be good.'' Erin said, as she was just not in the mood. ''Still though, we're going to be the red team, even if it's the colour of blood.''

''Wait, blood?'' Taylor was just shocked, as Robin was just ready for all of the experience.

''Yeah, blood and stuff.'' Robin stated.

''Well, how am I going to deal with all of you idiots?'' Heather asked, just not ready to deal with the crew that she has. ''Honestly, why did I think I would get a good team this year?''

Alejandro, Kevin and Taylor really felt the same way as there was a good half and a terrible half, but they were just stuck with the ten that they have got.

**Team Red: Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**

The orange team was definitely quite a bit better than the red team, but it wasn't really by much, as Duncan was just doing some typical bullying of Mickey...even if it kinda hurt.

''Whoa, whoa, you can't tell me what to do...you're not the team's leader.''

''But there ain't no leader.'' Duncan replied to Mickey, who was about to get slapped on the head lightly. ''Yeah, I'll show all of those guys that I'm tough.''

Suddenly, Mickey was just on the same side as Jasmine, who was just frowning at the punk for his disgraceful attitude and the twin was just a little confused if anything.

''Duncan, you know you're just a terrible person.'' The Aussie was just ready to square off.

''Well, I take great pride in that, but honestly? I need to get my reputation back on track.''

''Really?''

Jasmine nor Duncan was ready to back down from their positions, as the two of them were being watched by pretty much the rest of the team.

''I swear, Duncan's gone soft, but honestly I'd rather make sure that Samey is going to lose!'' Amy was definitely releasing her anger. ''I would also like to make sure that those other teams are destroyed before.''

Noah wasn't really pleased and neither was Emma, as she'd thought that Amy would have gotten over her obsession with her good sister.

''Wow, I'm so thrilled that you still want Samey gone.'' Noah said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

''Honestly, wherever you hate or like any of the other contestants here? It doesn't mean that our team isn't to work our hardest to be the best team ever! We need to work together and together, we can survive

'till the merge...right, guys?'' Shawn made his speech loud and clear, ready to make this awesome.

''One. Hundred. Percent.'' Emma answered with a high amount of confindence.

Even if all ten members had their issues, it wasn't nothing that couldn't be fixed with great teamwork, at least Emma, Sky and Jasmine were ready to make this a possibility.

**Team Orange: Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Amy**

Therefore the purple team was the last one to actually be formed and they were somehow managing to be a lot happier than the rest, even if the crew was mostly random.

''Well, we're a team that exists.'' Topher tried to assure the members. ''And that doesn't we should just-''

Rock interrupted with high spirits. ''Hold on here, we're all awesome members in our own *random strum* awesome ways!''

Eva was just in the mood for this, as she was pretty interested and DJ was just happy to see that things would be alright and the rest were sure that Rock wasn't going to make those sounds on the daily.

''Yeah, honestly, Crimson, bring us some good vibes!''

''I don't know how to bring good vibes.''

The goth girl was just finally getting her thoughts out, as Ennui wasn't really that surprised.

''Well, you are goths, but that doesn't really mean that you can be super negative, just say something positive.'' Lucy said, as she'd thought that the goth girl

**Team Purple: Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ**

* * *

 

The ten teams were made and all of them were definitely at risk at losing their own ears, as Chef just used a boosted air horn to shut them all up, especially since that this chef just wanted to show the

contestants' his and Chris' amazing place.

''Well, I don't have a lot of time left for this team business, as there's things that I really want to do.'' Chris said with a sadistic smile. ''Red team, what the heck is your team's name?''

''Easy. Some of us may be a little challenging, but together, we're a force to be reckoned with...especially with Heather and Alejandro being the leaders.'' Robin explained to Chris, before Heather just cut her off with Robin's face getting the hand.

''Simple, we're the red-''

''-Fiery Dragons.'' Robin cut back in, ready to deal with Heather's issues.

**Fiery Dragons: Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**

''Next team.'' Chris was just looking at the orange team and how stable it definitely is. ''Well, Noah, what's your team name?''

''Easy, we're the Confused Camels, because some of us are more conflicted than others.'' Noah said, as though he was explaining something big. ''And things aren't going to be simple with us around.''

Confused Camels: Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Amy

Noah was just getting looks from a good chunk of his teammates. ''What gives?''

''Really? Because that was pretty weak.'' Emma said, making Noah realize what he had done.

''It's not like we're that focused on helping each other, hence the name.'' Noah was just sweating trying to explain things.

''...Your savage side's showing again.'' Emma and Owen said simulteanously, as they both confused each other.

Lindsay and Beth were super excited to reveal the name of their team, as they were just ready to reveal it to the co-host, who was just a little freaked out from the excitement.

''Er-''

''Our team's called the Sunshine Horses, because we're going to bring light and friendship to this island.'' Beth explained, not getting looks from her teammates.

**Sunshine Horses: Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody, Matt, Brady, Kitty and Damien**

''Pretty good choice. Just don't cut me off next time...Team Trent?'' Blaineley asked, as she had potential team name's written down on a paper. ''Tell me what's your name?''

''After careful analysis of all of our members and me being a CIT, I have decided by vote that we should be called the Sour Limes, because a certain someone-'' Courtney expressed her feelings, just getting a lot

of glares from her teammates.

''More like half of the team.'' Sierra was actually unusually thoughtful. ''Mostly because they've got grudges that no-one cares about.''

''I don't care.'' Warren was just carefully crossing his arms.

''With a name like that, everybody's bound to get a random grudge!'' Dan was just very dissapointed at Courtney.

**Sour Limes: Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody, Max, Courtney & Sierra**

The green team was definitely almost done with their name, as they were just doing some whispering.

''Green team, what the heck is your name?'' Blaineley said, just as all of the green team's members agreed on something.

''We all agreed to be the Gopher Squad...honestly, because we wanted to bring an old name back and because we all have different capabilities and a squad must always cover each other's skills.'' Yoshihisa explained as carefully as he could, just making his team clap.

''Come on, do some more speeches!'' Mike was just keeping the encouragement going.

''A great name for a solid team.'' Brick was just really shocked by the amazing name. ''You men and women are making me proud.''

Amy and Justin were actually just both pretty confused.

''I think it's because you don't have skills.'' Leonard guessed, as Amy and Justin both facepalmed.

**Gopher Squad: Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Toshihisa, Amy, Justin, Leonard, Mike & Zoey**

''That's kinda weird. Cyan team, what's-''

''The Rough Donkeys...I swear we had a better name, but we forgot...Actually, it was just terrible.'' Jose was just explaining it honestly.

''Yeah, we definitely did.'' Scott was saying and no-one believed him for obvious reasons, as Jen just came with some sass.

''Mud is not exactly the most beatitful thing in the world.'' Jen was just reminding the country boy, who was just thinking about it.

''Shut up.'' Scott was just crossing his own arms.

''This is definitely going to be a team.'' Justice was just noticing things, as she didn't look too happy.

**Rough Donkeys: Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim**

''Blue team?''

''Dude, since we all like the sea, we're gonna be called The Waves, dude!'' Brody exclaimed with happiness, even if he was sure that his girlfriend wasn't going to like the name that much. ''Makes sense, right?''

''Wild Waves?'' Bridgette was just adding in something.

''Some of you aren't wild enough, but you've definitely got a wild selection.'' Blaineley was definitely referring to possibly half of the team, as Dakota was just realising her other problems.

''Can I have the right to restrain you guys, when you're trying to do shady stuff?'' MacArthur was just very confindent about something.

''...Weird question, but sure.'' Geoff's somewhat pained expression was just revealing that not much.

''This is definitely going to be something else.'' Sam was just nervously sweating.

''Alright, let's be wild together!'' Dakota was just quietly excited about life.

**The Wild Waves: Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody**

''Dark blue team?'' Chris asked, suddenly back from doing something important. ''Dude, I don't have all day here.''

Jo was just butting in and Lorenzo wasn't ready to let her decide the name.

''We're going to be called The Ninja Cheetahs, because they're both awesome as heck and they're-'' Lorenzo was just definitely gaining Eddie and Josh's eye rolls.

''I'd prefer the The Dangerous Lions, but-'' A good chunk of the team were just ready to accept the suggestions.

Dangerous Lions: Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig & Sylvan

''The Dangerous Lions it is!'' Chris spoke loudly, actually making the navy team that bit calmer, as it was definitely a great name that just wasn't a random combination of two cool things. ''Purple team? Don't dissapoint me.''

''Chris, we're The Comeback Rabbits, because we're going to be ready to comeback, even if it's a terrible day.'' DJ told Chris, who wasn't dissapointed by the name, as it actually made sense due to the team efforts

''Yeah, that's true.'' Crimson added in, as Loki, who was a rabbit, was just fist-bumping DJ.

**Comeback Rabbits: Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ**

''Lastly and not certainly, the pink team. Dissapoint me or something.''

Chris' smile was definitely getting to some of the competitions, but some weren't really intimidated by the evilness on display.

''We're the Victorious Swans, because we're definitely going to win all of the time!'' Josee exclaimed, just making Sugar a little bit happier and Jacques a lot happier. ''Anyone else has no chance!''

''Unless she goes crazy.'' Anna Maria was just pointing directly at the self-proclaimed leader.

''Hey, at least she got gold all the time!'' Sugar wasn't exactly the most educated. ''I bet that's real gold.''

''I bet you got called real annoying a lot.'' Lux was just making a honest comment, although being slightly anxious.

''Yeah, but we're a team that's gonna be annoying to everyone else, so...'' Sugar was just genuinely sure that wasn't an a insult to the team, as all of them had suspicious looks. ''What?''

**Victorious Swans: Josee, Sugar, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci**

''Okay, so that's all of the teams, right?'' The host continued on, as some of the contestants from the Camels were definitely protesting against their teams. ''So, that's a yes!''

All 101 contestants were ready to do their thing, no matter how much Chris wanted to introduce his own island and the question about the camp was going to be revealed right about now, as the main host and

the co-host was ready for something.

''Are you ready to see the rest of the island or rather...the resort camp?''

Most of them were actually pretty confused, but there was definitely a few people that were squealing over the prospect of an improved camp that had a lot more things to it.

Chris was ready to reveal the thing that Blaineley has been adding to the island, as the both of them were happy to show off their own camp.

* * *

 

To be continued with the third part, as the whole resort/camp/place to compete in gets revealed, as these ten teams with names were actually here to fight hard!

Anyways here's the ten teams that are going to attempt to knock each other out of the big island:

**Fiery Dragons: Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**

**Confused Camels: Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Amy**

**Sunshine Horses: Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody, Matt, Brady, Kitty and Damien**

**Sour Limes: Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody, Max, Courtney & Sierra**

**Gopher Squad: Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Toshihisa, Izzy, Justin, Mike & Zoey**

**Rough Donkeys: Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim**

**Wild Waves: Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody**

**Dangerous Lions: Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig, Ali & Sylvan**

**Comeback Rabbits: Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ**

**Victorious Swans: Josee, Sugar, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci**


	4. Episode 1 Part 3: Intro To The Camp!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**   
**Chapter 1: Many Unhappy Campers!**   
**Part 3: The Drama Camp!**

* * *

 

101 contestants were about to see the camp for the first time and they were all sure that it wasn't going to be something pretty special, as Chris was known for cheaping out on the show to do some dangerous things.

''Well, this camp, after the season ends, is going to be open to all sorts of people!'' The host rambled on, as he was just trying to convice people about the island. ''So, there's going to be a lot to this resort camp and you guys are going to be the first to test the resort and...''

Near the back, Gwen and Courtney were just trying to be sarcastic towards each other and towards what would the camp be.

''Hold on...Chris is known for lying a lot.''

''But that doesn't mean he would make a terrible resort.''

''And you're not just trying to-what the heck?'' Gwen was just rubbing her eyes.

''Yeah, you're just wrong on that front.''

''I don't care that much.''

The resort was definitely a lot bigger than the camps in previous years, as even if the cabins and benches looked like the season that came ten years ago, as there was definitely a lot more buildings behind the main mess hall.

The bathrooms were bigger, the mess hall was also bigger, there was actually a court that could actually change for the different challenges ideas that both hosts added, another dock made out of wood and a path to the elimination area.

''Watch your step, this is only the area where all of you contestants will be staying and let me tell you...this is going to the best of Total Drama packed onto one single island!'' The host was actually just introducing the teens and adults onto the island. ''Also, I'm going to have a fun time!''

''That does not inspire a lot of confindence.'' Iehisa was just particuarly nervous.

''Fear not, though we're going to squeeze fun out of this!'' Leonard was just ridiculously confindent.

''And I'm sure that we can do that a thousand times over.'' Kazuhisa was just bumping his little brother's chest playfully.

''The challenges still would be a massive problem.'' Iehisa said matter-of-factly. ''Having Chris here would gurantee that.''

The rest of the contestants were actually just looking for surprises that were actually just ahead of them, as well...this was the best of Total Drama.

The cabins were actually cleaned up quite a bit from the previous season, as there was nothing funky about the beds, the floors or even the hidden parts of all of the cabins.

''Honestly, once I'm done with this season of the show. This is going to be Resort McLean, solely owned by me-''

''Well, let me tell you that there's a lot of buildings that was made by my design.'' Blaineley said, as she was just not in the mood.

The introduction was getting a little bit more personal, as the confessional was just looking new and improved and so was the locker room, which was for...

''You guys want to make confessionals with your girlfriends, friends or boyfriends? We've got the locker room and of course, we've got the old school confessional for people who want to go solo.'' Blaineley explained, as she was just showing around the place.

The locker room was definitely well-lit and designed for several people to just do a quick confessional at once, even if they didn't have enough time, but the confessional was the real star of the show, as it was just pretty a cleaner version of the old-school confessional.

''After all of that, you got the communal bathrooms, the usual and the new court that does ALL sorts of things and a bunch of other stuff that I can’t show you yet...still, though, it’s going to be awesome!’’ Chris exclaimed, as Blaineley was ready to finish this off with only two more lines.

‘’Have you guys got any questions...because I don’t care about your questions. Just put your stuff in your teams’ cabins and then just go to the mess hall until we’re done with the new spa.’’

A lot of the contestants had important questions that didn’t really care about the hosts, as well...

“Is there anything suspect about this island?” Mike asked.

“Well, what’s the history of it?” Scarlett also asked.

"What the heck is up with you two?" Dwayne asked, just making things a lot more awkward.

''What's the island?'' Chuck somehow made it less awkward instantly, as Dwayne was still raising his hand.

''This island was basically going to be a site of a prison at one point and the developer realised that it wasn't a good idea to build a prison a certain distance from any civilisation. So, we bought it and this is going to be a camp and isolated resort, where you guys are going to battle!'' Blaineley asked, as she was trying to answer a lot of questions with a lot of confidence and surprising some people. ''Also, there's not much wrong.''

It was really obvious that the two hosts were definitely not hearing the second-to-last question, as they were just telling the obvious

‘’By the way, the winning team can hang out and get some good food and also find the McLean Spa...’’ That got the contestants to just shut their mouths, as the hosts were walking off like they were actually worth a lot and the contestants had only one thing to do.

''Where's the spa?'' Taylor asked.

''Yeah, we've got have an incentive to win this one!'' Topher proclaimed.

''I think it's still unfinished.'' Elliody managed to figure it out.

''...but it's not done yet, so you guys are gonna wait a week until it is done and everything's good!'' Chris finished, as he was seeing quite a few eyes light up.

''Waiting's key and you guys are going to have get yourselves accustomed, so do that!'' Blaineley was just being very pushy to all of the contestants, as they were all splitting up.

* * *

 

There was ten teams that were just in the mood to deal with the new cabins and each other, as they were just doing some good talking and the Dragons were definitely having some team problems.

Taylor was just carrying a lot of stuff and there was definitely some space problems, considering the fact that there was a lot of people that were just waiting to just make their luggage unpacked.

"Er, Taylor, are you sure you need all of that stuff. You’re surviving here, not living!’’ Kevin was just trying to get his stuff into the cabin.

"Puh-lease. Can you see how beatitful I am?’’

The rest of the team were actually pretty silent about that, as Heather was pretty much the first one to chime in on this.

''I can't believe most of you are dweebs that have got no skills.'' Heather was just throwing her hands out.

''Wait, but I've got-''

''Are you just going to insult us all day?'' Troy asked, not ready to get insulted and trying to get his clothes in there. ''Because I just want to get our bags in.''

''I'm sure that there's time for that.'' Amelia was just saying it nervously, as she was trying to hold her suitcase.

''Of course there is!'' Taylor was just throwing it up, as she was just stepping aside. ''What are you doing?''

''Probably the same thing.'' Heather calmed herself down, as Alejandro was just hanging out.

Pretty much, Heather and Taylor was the only ones that were actually getting their luggage in, as Alejandro was just being a gentleman to the two of them, especially since they were talking about strategy...hardcore strategy.

''So, like, this place looks like the best summer camp ever...you know, me and my friends went to one...'' Taylor was just talking to someone.

''Honestly, that summer camp must be awesome.'' Chuck added in, as he was just hyped to see what this camp was all about...before he got the glare from a smell. ''I dunno why you're looking at me like that, but I like it.''

''You can't interrupt an conversation like that!'' Amelia shouted.

''How did I do that?''

''...How are you so dumb?'' Taylor was just being geniune about it, as Chuck was just shrugging his hands. ''Kinda figures.''

Kevin was just trying to make sure that his knife was in peak condition, as Troy was just taking a look over to check said sharp knife.

Unsurprisingly, Kevin slapped Troy square in the fist, as he was definitely doing it with his cleaning hand.

''Come on, I just wanted to look at it up close.''

''You know, you probably keep at that distance or else, you're gonna regret it.''

''Regret wh-''

The red team was interrupted by a scream from the Camels, as Mickey was definitely the victim of a sorta prank by Duncan and it was just getting awkward in a way that seemed to indicate that there was definitely some major trouble going down.

Dave was not so surprised at this, but he was definitely feeling the scare and Sky could only watch, as Mickey's undergarments stretched to its absolute limit.

''Come on, you've got to be kidding me.'' Mickey was just getting his head rubbed.

''Well, I'm just giving you character.''

''I've been through a lot of diseases...nothing could be that bad.''

''Would a wedgie make it hurt?''

''Er...''

''Come on, Duncan! Are you serious?!'' Jasmine shouted at Duncan.

Duncan just felt bad about this thing, as he was definitely doing some bullying to the stick-thin twin and Jasmine just gave him a stern stare, actually forcing Mickey to be dropped.

''Of course I'm serious, babe.''

The two of them were actually just doing some sort of silent thing, which was just making Noah groan in dissapointment at some of his team members' lack of being nice.

''How am I going to win with this team? At least, we've got strong members that actually...lead the team.'' Noah was just feeling a little bit awkward around his group.

''I'm actually scared of when it fully splits up.'' Sky was particuarly nervous about Duncan and Dave's presences.

''Don't worry about it, I've got some fighting insurance!'' Shawn was just showing his fists.

Mickey was just coming up to Noah like he had something to say, but the sarcastic schemer also had something to say to the little guy, but Emma stopped him from saying that something.

''Okay, even if you're not the most capable person around here, you've still got some major skills...like reslience.''

''Thanks?'' Mickey was just looking genuinely confused.

''You're kinda welcome.'' Emma had a frown on her face.

''No problem.''

The Camels were just hanging out with each other, as they were dealing with some team organization, but the others were just either having a bad time with each other, as The Swans were having both leaders fight over nothing and The Lions being sure of who would be the biggest idiot.

Either way, there's time for a lot of confessionals and some of the more agitated contestants were ready to use that toilet and speak their own minds. **  
**

* * *

 

_*Confessional Bargain Sale*_

_Josee's mad if that wasn't obvious._

_''Wow, Sugar thinks she's got it pretty good, but I've won gold medals **literally** everywhere, so it should be no problem for me.''_

_Sugar was also mad for obvious reasons._

_''That ice dancing girl think she can take the leader stuff from me. She got another thing coming!''_

_Tyler was wearing part of the confessional door._

_''I know it doesn't look like it. But I've started being on the football team and I was an MVP...once.'' The football player was still a little bit scared of. ''But I'm still clumsy as heck! I hope that doesn't kill me.''_

_Lindsay noticed that there was a hole in the door, as she was just in the mood to make a comeback._

_''Hey, you guys. So I've been studying for, like, a year and I'm getting smarter...er? Hey,_

_Eva was just mad as hell, but she was just keeping it calm._

_''I swear even after all of that, Heather gets to come back?! Not only is that unfair, but that makes me want to crush her!'' The melon was dead. ''Okay, maybe, this isn't working.''_

_Katie and Sadie were both the only ones that were using the duo confessional and they were just happy to make a comeback._

_''Okay, so, you know it's, like, going to be super awesome!'' Katie said._

_''And, like, we even got here! So, it's going to be pretty cool!'' Sadie exclaimed. ''We're gonna make friends, team up and probably even hang out in an alliance!''_

_''And there's so many hot guys in one place!''_

_''Like yeah-''_

_The confessional was just cut off because the new contestants were ready to do some new confessionals._

_Like Warren, who was just excited._

_''So, what I am gonna do on this island? Try to kick a lot of ass and have a fun time, chipping away at the other teams with my team!''_

_Dan was just right behind him and he was just as excited._

_''Well, this is going to be the most awesome thing ever! I'm in a team called Gopher Squad and if you don't know, our team is going to...win.''_

_MacArthur was just ridiculously confindent about her chances of winning this and Brody was just right behind her._

_''There's a lot of money on the line for this thing, so...'' the police cadet started, still feeling kinda worried. ''...I'm ready to kick so much butt that-''_

_''-your butt's gonna get tired and you're gonna win this thing!'' Brody yelled loudly. ''If we can win this thing together, that means we get...a lot of money!''_

_''Exactly...and we're going to be the best team of all time!''_

_Geoff and Bridgette were having some time with each other, as it was really obvious that things were about to get lovey-dovey in a second._

_''Man, MacArthur's going to be an amazing teammate...I don't know how but she's gonna kill it in the challenges!'' Geoff yelled. ''Besides I got more time for smoochin'-''_

_''Geoff!''_

_''What...oh, yeah, no-one's watching.''_

_''But everyone's going to be watching.''_

_But they smooched anyways._

_Sylvan and weirdly enough, Kevin, were just glaring daggers at each other, as the two were ready to deal some moves._

_''So you wanna explain yourself?'' Kevin was just keeping that serious glare._

_''Yeah...I'm just a guy that wants to compete....same as you!''_

_''I doubt that's all you're here for? I've seen a lot of guys like you.''_

_''What? A nice guy that can get competitive?''_

_''...I guess, but-''_

_The next contestant was just ready to find some beans to rip one out._

_''Oh, man! Geez, who's the last contestant, because I just want to prank him or something like that!'' Robin was just carrying a bunch of baked beans. ''I just want to open these up!''_

_Matt was genuinely sure that Robin was ready for the next fart._

_''Huh...baked beans. Anyways, you know, I'm trying to become a kinda serious guy. So, this is how I'm going to do it, join some random alliance, kick some butt, make it to the...final merge and take some money!'' he explained, ready to kick it into overdrive. ''Also, I don't want to hurt anybody for real.''_

_Scott accidently chopping wood wasn't the main focus on this thing._

_''You know I'm not going to know how I'm going to get the money...but I'm going to be the king of Total Drama or whatever.''_

_Leonard was just solemnly looking up to the sky._

_''I was just wondering where my good friend Tammy is...it could be a week or two before I get kicked out and we reunite or she could join the game and that would be great!'' Leonard was actually less solemn._

_Trent was just checking his guitar, as he was just working on it._

_''You know, at least Chris has got someone to rein him in, even though she still sent someone to Siberia out of a grudge. Gwen and Courtney are definitely not happening.''_

_*The Bargain Sale's over, dude*_

* * *

**To be continued with the fourth part, where the grub starts existing in a way that meant that all of the contestants are eating it!**

**Also, there's always a chance to talk, especially with the extended parts and the new additions!  
That means it's coming out tomorrow!**


	5. Episode 1 Part 4: Getting Accquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all of the contestants settled in and eating some mediocre foods, it must be time for friends and enemies to just talk it out, wherever it was more or less violent and just being able to work in some slightly deep conversations.
> 
> Either way, there's going to be some reintroducing all around.

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
Chapter 1: Many Unhappy Campers!  
Part 4: Getting Accquainted Again!

**With everybody having their living arrangements prepared and all of their teams set up to be super dramatic, it looks like there's always a chance for the teams to get down with each other, even if there was some time to bond over friendships or bring some baggage into an new island!**

**However, it's truly going to get started with a chance to taste Chef's new and somewhat improved food and a chance to lay back and relax!**

**Enemies will probably stay enemies and friends will stay friends, but some new enemies and friends could be made here alone!**

* * *

 

The 101 contestants were definitely sure that something was up, as aside from a lot of discussion that was all about strategy, what's been happening in their lives since their TD season, how they're doing and who the heck the newcomers are.

One of those groups of people were Gwen, Courtney and Trent, the trio with the most awkward conversation, as two of the three were hostile friends that just didn't want to deal with each other, Trent was Trent and Ezekiel was just hanging out.

''Man, I'm hungry, eh.'' Ezekiel said, just chilling in bed. ''You girls okay?''

Gwen and Courtney just glared at the...beast lookalike like he had bad intentions.

Trent and Ezekiel were both now looking at each other like they were about to see something stupid go down and the two friendly enemies were ready to just look suspiciously.

''Huh, why is the air so tense in here?'' Ezekiel was just slightly confused.

''If it's not your reappearence, it's definitely Gwen and Courtney having some major misunderstandings in between All-Stars and this new season, all of the reopened wounds from the previous seasons and Ridonculous Race, personalities clashing, terrible people, the whole works.''

The prairie freak was just not getting what she was talking about, as he was definitely trying to keep up with all of the drama that was ahead of him.

''I mean, you can check my blog for all of the craziness that has happened between now and whatever.'' Sierra was just typing on her laptop.

''Yeah, I'll check it.'' Ezekiel's nervous smile was somewhat suspicious.

''You'll see it anyways.''

Gwen and Courtney were both just looking slightly angrily at each other, as they were definitely just trying to make an effort to speak.

Sam and Cody were actually a lot more interested in the match, but they were both noticing that this was just ridiculously awkward for everyone that was involved.

''Er, Gwen?'' Cody asked, as he accidently got hit by Sam. ''Sam!''

''Sorry, dude. Er, Courtney!''

Courtney had this concerned look on her face, which was actually pretty unusual for the councillor.

''Can you...just talk? I mean, er-''

''I just don't know if it's going to work and this could end really badly.'' Courtney was still thinking of the team first.

''Yeah, us just going for each other would kill the team.'' Gwen was just sure about this.

''Don't worry about it, Gwen. You two kinda fit each other really well.'' Cody was just trying to keep the two accquaintances calm.

Gwen and Courtney were just ready to keep it simple, as there was going to be something that was a little bit different to this thing, as they were just smiling at each other awkwardly.

''Honestly, let's just hope that this doesn't explode on itself.'' Sam just added in, as he was just putting the console away.

As the Limes were actually just having a slightly awkward time, the Swans were rich with awkwardness...due to the three wannabe leaders just making everyone's vibe less positive.

''Urgh, Josee, you're gonna keep doing this?'' Anna Maria was just spraying her rock hard hair. ''My poof is weak and my friends just wanna talk.''

''Yeah!'' Katie just stomped her foot on the ground.

''Yes, I'm going to keep doing this.'' Josee's dissapointed didn't need to be heard, but she was just going to let everyone hear it. ''I obviously don't think you guys are olympic-worthy except for my partner, Jacques-''

''Yeah!''

''...and honestly, I don't want that fat piece of lard to be our leader for this very victorious team that and I think all of her wins are fake!''

''Oh, you think you're so beatitful and...all that other stuff, when you're just some random ice dancer that got all of the golds and-'' Sugar just wanted to talk.

''Olympic gold ain't just any gold! It's gold that you've trained all of your life, not something you put make-up for.''

Sugar gasps and the already thin patience just thins even further.

''Winning all of the pageants is worth more than any gold! Beside, you act like a sliver medal idiot!''

Josee gasps and nobody cares about the arguement anymore.

''...Can we just actually organize?'' Sammy was just wanting to get serious. ''I mean, we're supposed to be a victorious team, but a team of victory needs to do something.''

Sugar was just sulking at this point and pretty much everybody was just glaring at the fat girl that really liked to start arguement.

''Thank you...at least someone gets what we need to do!'' Josee declared, as she actually gained a genuine smile. ''Now, how are we going to be the victorious team of this...camp.''

''Obviously, we need to kick some major ass.'' Anna Maria added.

''We're so, like, gonna kick some butt too!'' Sadie was just chilling on her bed with her best friend, who was on the top bunk.

''So? We need to be more dedicated than that. We need to be kicking everyone's else...butts and keeping them out of the lead!'' Josee was definitely the leader of this team...even if she wasn't really the best person to do that thing.

* * *

 

Chris suddenly had an announcement and nobody could really ignore due to the way that he announced the announcement...with a megaphone and a microphone combined.

''Hey, guys, there's 101 people that are ready to witness some good food, Chef!'' Chris was just giving the go-ahead. ''We had some...troubles with all of the camp food in the previous seasons, so we stepped it up by a bit.''

''Cool, it'll be good, then.'' Ali was just given a solemn look from Eddie, who was just all too familiar with the grub.

''You could say that.'' Eddie stated in a smarmy tone, as he got a overdone chicken nugget to the face.

''Yeah, it's going to be...uh...edible.'' Chef somehow sounded both very convinced and very uncomfortable.

Duncan just stopped doing some carving, as the main guy that would be serving would definitely beat him into what could be called a carpet, while Courtney was just smugly onlooking from a distance.

Mickey was just dreading the food, as was Harold, who was staring at the kitchen, mostly because they were playing the same game.

The rest of the contestants, excluding Sugar and Owen, were prepared for the terrible food that looks at gruel and spits in its face, as Gwen just resigned to her fate of barely legal food.

''Chef, you obviously don't want to do this.''

''Shut up, kid!'' the chef was mad and he had something for the weird loner, who was just ready to get it over with.

Well...it was definitely something that was edible, which was just an huge jump up from the gruel that was just coming by the boatload in previous seasons, but it wasn't anything special.

''Meh, dude, it's still mediocre...kinda what I expected anyways.'' Dan was just shrugging hard.

''Well at least know you this ain't gonna be an easy ride!'' Chef shouted at the kids, as he was just cooking for these contestants.

''Rude...you're like my personal chef!'' Taylor was just getting in Chef's face and the food was just on her face...actually that was chef. ''Come on, my cooking skills are _way_ better than yours!''

At this point, no-one bothered defending her, as she was just acting kinda annoying and Chef was just ready to do some grumbling, as he was just giving the kids their food and two of them were just excited for it.

''Yeah, we're going to be getting all of that food!'' Sugar was just shaking her junk around.

''And it's going to be super tasty!'' Owen was just waiting for the highest quality food.

''Er, it's going to be mine first!''

''Who said it has be?''

''I did...ya big guy!''

''Come on, I mean it's always everybody's food, but-''

Sugar was just pushing through Owen to just grab the mediocre burgers that were just sitting there and she was just grabbing as many as she could before Chef just slapped her hand badly.

''Wait for me!'' Owen yelled, really excited to just get in the burgers.

Soon enough, the fat girl and the fat guy were just clearing out the burger aisle and they were just getting the hardest of slaps from Chef...as in it managed to make their hands hurt.

''Ow, that hurt!''

''I don't have enough!'' Chef yelled in their faces, as Sugar and Owen were just running out of there.

Rodney was just a little bit entranced by the looks of Josee, who was just glaring at him with an evil eye, but the effect was sorta working on the hunky farm boy.

''Hey, Josee...you look kinda angry.'' Rodney was just struggling to come up with the words.

''What do you want?!'' Josee was just yelling at him in his face.

''...Nothin'.'' Rodney was just close to pissing his pants, as Josee passed him.

As the old and Ridonculous Race contestants were just having a really fun time, the new contestants and former interns weren't really in the mood to keep their mouths shut.

''Well, the interns used to get the better food...better being in quotation marks.'' Eddie was just eating the pretty big burger. ''I mean I'd rather get decent pizza and whatever.''

''Come on, you wuss! I mean it's not that bad compared to the junk we used to get.'' Jo was just eating the food happily.

''...You really wanted to eat that?''

''Are you just dumb?''

''No, I'm smart enough to know that gruel was cruel.'' Eddie was just trying to pun it up.

''Well, I've tasted much worse than you could ever dream of!''

The former intern was just sweating a little bit, as Chet was just a little annoyed by the two of them bickering like it was him and his stepbrother.

''Er, guys, can we just...stop, because-''

Chris had an super-effective air horn, as this led all 99 contestants to onlook at the door of the mess hall and this guy was just cleaned up for the very short presentation.

''Listen, Lions, I know you dudes are down one member...because I forgot to count, but for some reason, we've got a missing contestant for you guys! So, that's why I got another new player in the game and no, this guy's not an intern! Lady and gentlemen, Ali's in the Lions!''

Chris was just loud and there was no way to tell if he was proud, as the Arabian dude came in with a bit of an swagger and a genuine sense of fashion.

''What the heck's going on with you guys?'' Ali asked.

This guy was just wearing a long light brown jumper, some kind of golf visor with some dark blue denim trousers, dark blue hi-top trainers and brown fingerless gloves.

Ali was a guy with tan skin, somewhat spiky hair that only points upwards, but only on the top, a wide nose, a slightly pointed chain and brown eyes...and he had a smartwatch in his hand.

''Blame short tech over here!" Jo just butted in.

''Come on, you were just looking for an arguement!'' Sylvan was just ready to stand up for the short intern.

''Geez, thanks!'' Eddie was just happy to see that someone stood up for him.

_*Sylvan's confessional*_

_''Okay, so for people who obviously don't know what's happening right now. I'm making an start on my strategy, which is something that you'll just have to see play out in the future...''_

_The dude had a hint of an evil smile for an second, but then he went back to a genuine smile._

_''...Honestly, college's pretty damn expensive and even if my grades are top tier, that doesn't really matter...if I don't win this.''_

_*Eddie's confessional*_

_''Wow, Sylvan's actually a nice guy when you get to know him...sorta. I mean, I don't know that much about him, but at least he's kinda trustworthy.'' Eddie was just serious about this thing._

_*confessional end*_

* * *

 

In other news, the Gopher Squad were just hanging out on their tables, pretty much like all of the other teams and they were just trying to get to know each other and some of them were already getting highly-strung over unimportant stuff.

''Come on, there's enough girls for the both of us.'' Toshihisa was just feeling chill about his predicament right now.

''Ooh, talk crazy stuff about me.'' Izzy was just getting all up in the blonde's face.

''Er, your energy is definitely going to make you a strong teammate.''

Toshihisa was just happy to see that Izzy was just happy about the compliment, as Justin was just rolling his eyes in a way that was so obvious, Toshi didn't even address him.

''Of course, you would just talk empty words into Izzy's head.'' Justin said with a hint of a malice. ''I mean, she's not exactly the most sane girl on the team.''

Justin was just slowly moving into Toshi's old space, as the two of them were just looking at each other with an very awkward look, especially with their friends just hanging around.

''Well, she _is_ part of our team.'' Toshi was just shrugging simply.

''But that doesn't mean that you can just 'get' Izzy!''

''And we don't have time for this!'' Brick shouted, as he was just attempting to get serious. ''Besides, how are you a attraction magnet?''

''Yeah, it's probably fake!'' Justin butted in, as Toshihisa was just genuinely confused

The other dudes were just having a lot more fun, as they were just talking about some regular stuff that totally didn't involve some strategy, as Justin sighed and interrupted some discussion.

''Okay, so guys who aren't just jealous of my good looks.'' Justin butted in, as he was just going to be a player. ''Anyone's got some good moves that we could do?''

''Using my muscles and my little brother's techniques to blaze through the competition?'' Kazuhisa was just suggesting, as he was just flexing his muscle.

''Nah-''

''But that could be a well-rounded strategy.'' Kazu was just shrugging.

''But that's not going to be the best strategy around, Kazu. Especially since you could be cut out early by some shady dudes and gals!''  Yoshihisa was just taking things into his own hands.

''Yeah and we could be a seriously strong team, if we're united.'' Zoey was just looking at the chances seriously. ''I mean we've got some serious skills under our belt and that's not even counting whatever the heck Clayton's doing!''

''Wait, why-how are you doing that?'' Kazuhisa was just seeing Clayton fight with Eva. ''Sure, let's just go with that.''

_*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

_''Man, if we can get him to be that motivated all of the time, we could have a killer teammate on our hands and if it gets outta hand...I got nothing.'' Kazu was just trying to get himself in check._

_*Iehisa's confessional*_

_''Well, Clayton could be a serious contender for strongest contestant of the team...there's also Zoey, who has a mode for just being strong and Brick for obvious reasons. But it's also a massive risk, as he's definitely a very tempermental guy and if he gets mad at the team, he would go home instantly!'' Iehisa explained it with a hint of worry and a ton of calmness._

_*Clayton's confessional*_

_''The guys back at home know I have a temper.'' Clayton was just pretending to strum a guitar. ''And I'm goddamn screwed, if people exploit it.''_

_The emo sighed hard, as he knew that he would be a target._

_*confessional end*_

The strategists were actually looking at their teammate hold his own against Eva, who was just straight up winning hard and bringing the strength.

''Well, at least he went down hard.'' Mike awkwardly said, as the sweat was coming out of the uncomfortable tanned boy's head. ''Eh-eh.''

Clayton just got up, as the two of them were just picking each other up...sorta.

''Clayton, that was awesome!''

''...Thanks! Wasn't really that big anyways...'' The guy with hidden eyes was just going to back to just watching his treasure trove of anime. ''Besides, the challenge hasn't even started-''

''Holy shit!'' A rude redhead was just shouting across a table. ''You're deadly when you're mad!''

''That could be amazing in an challenge!'' Zoey was just definitely a little bit amazed.

Clayton was just a little confused on wherever that was an insult or not, but the others were pretty sure that he was not a happy guy, as Matt was also trying to step up on the Horses.

''Looks like Clayton's not just made out of clay!'' Matt was just trying to make a pretty solid joke, but the rest weren't impressed.

''That joke kinda broke itself.'' Brady wasn't really impressed.

''Don't worry, I've got better ones for the challenge!''

''You sure, because, uh, Matt's-'' Damien just wanted to add in something, but Matt almost slapped his mouth.

''Damien, dude, you've got chill with this imitation thingy.'' Brady was genuniely confused at what the dirty blonde imitator was doing.

The guy in a random trenchcoat and a brown polo t-shirt was just putting his head down in slight dissapointment, as he was just writing down a bunch of mathematics formulas.

''Wait, are you trying to do algebra?'' Elliody asked, as Damien was just taking a look.

_*Brady and Damien's confessional*_

_''Er, I just kinda copy other people's personalities for the most part.'' Damien said pretty casually._

_''Yeah, but that ain't gonna work for that much anyways.'' Brady was just a little stunned by that fact._

_''I mean, that's how it worked for me so far.''_

_''Did it?''_

_Damien was just silent on this thing, as he was just stumped for good answers and Brady just nodded his head in a facepalm._

_*Elliody's confessional*_

_''I mean he's definitely suffering from impostor syndrome, as he's usually trying to imitate others just to get by in life. The better question is why and that's what I am going to find out.'' The insquisitive genius was just ready to find her magnifying glass. ''I can't believe I lost that glass.''_

_*To be confessed*_

* * *

 

The Donkeys and The Eagles were already somehow sparring, due to the best team situation that could possibly happen in this season, as Jose and Alejandro were just sat next to each other for some reason.

Beardo imitated a bomb drop sound for obvious reasons, as the two were incredibly hostile with each other for no other reason than to just fight for no reason.

''I mean, you're right. Who the heck would just put their enemies together?'' Kim asked, as Rodney was just confused.

''Someone...crazy...right?'' Rodney was just struggling to put out three words. ''I mean, er...goddamn.''

''I'm just gonna leave you alone.''

Kim just moved barely, as she was just scooting to the left slightly, to unintentionally make it even more awkward than before, annoying the hell out of Scott.

''Hey, beauty lady?''

The redhead with a green tube top and a red shirt over the top didn't even care to look.

''Wow, cannon fodder.'' Scott said ''behind her back.''

''Hey, I just want to get a guy to be comfortable.''

''You know, you and miss tranny can go and get los-''

''Seriously, it's been four hours!'' Justice was genuinely pissed off.

''-Yeah, but-'' Scott was just really good at making people regret his problem.

Jose's face was just down on the table with complete regret and the hatred for his brother, as the rest of them were not in the mood to see what was actually happening.

''I know that I might get killed, but honestly, Scott's mouth is going to kill us.'' The beautitful bully said, as the farm boy was just standing and putting his hands on the table with some serious confindence. ''That and Alejandro just trying to taunt me to death.''

''Oh, come on, brother, you always told me about that time you cheated on your girlfriend by accident!'' Alejandro mockingly said, making the defacto leader of the team pissed off.

''Is that all you have?''

''Come on, we're a team that just talks about strategy and somehow sucks at it. Can we just talk about normal stuff?'' Tom asked in a bit of desperation.

The rest of them sans Cade and Jen were just kinda silent on the answer that, but those two were just a little less impressed.

''Well, damn, this is definitely a team that exists.'' Cade was just genuinely dissapointed.

''Yeah, it's, like, this team was super set up to create drama.'' Jen was just thinking about it.

''No way, that would be stupid.''

''Yeah and plus, this team's super dysfunctional!''

The two of them were starting to get tired of whatever the heck the bad half of the team was doing and the good half, which included pretty much everybody else was just talking about stuff.

''Whatever it is you guys are talking about, I don't want any part in it.'' Justice was just sure that she'd get mocked.

''Come on, no-one should about your gender and whatever!''

''Jen, you'd probably mock me behind my back.''

''Friend-''

''I ain't your friend.'' Justice was just rolling her eyes.

''-you need to stop with this attitude, because you're gonna end up being a bad person because of it!''

''Come on, ladies. This ain't the time for fighting!'' Jose butted in smugly, as he just wanted them to get along.

The two of them were a little bit peeved at the fact that they both knew that things were gonna become a lot smoother, but Rodney just staring at the both of them did the exact opposite.

''Rodney, you're acting like the guy you don't want to be.''

''...Dang...'' The big country boy was still struggling.

Weirdly enough, Scott just waved him away from the table to do some thing quick and Jose was just coming as well.

''Rodney, get your butt over and Jose, you better come too.''

The defacto team leader and the questionable romantic was just following the farm schemer to the locker confessionals.

_*Rodney, Jose and Scott are the confessional for some reason*_

_''Wait, why me? I'm just an-'' The big country kid was just struggling to understand._

_''Look, we could get something going here...aside from just being an alliance that does a bunch of stuff, there could be a new twist in the game that's gonna mess up the others.'' Scott explained, going off hearsay._

_''Why?''_

_''Because you're the only guy that's strong enough and dumb enough to not be a suspect in our plan.'' Jose just took the credit. ''If we could get Tom into here, we could be killers.''_

_''Seriously, I don't want to be involved with this.'' Rodney was just done with his deal. ''I mean, I just want to talk to girls normally, not get into some kind of trap.''_

_Rodney left the confessional with a bit more confidence than normal and the two were definitely going to have to step up their search._

_*Kevin's confessional*_

_''Honestly, I see those two as a minor threats to be dealt with, as aside from their personalities having all of the charm of a rotten potato, they're not exactly the greatest team players in the world.'' Kevin was just being casual about it. ''Well, I'm ready to make some major threats hang with me.''_

_The guy then cracked his own knuckles._

_*confessional cut outta here*_

* * *

 

The obvious thing was that the teams were out of the cafe...except for one sole contestant that had some balls and Duncan, who was just having this serious smirk on his face.

''Listen, you fools! You may think you're cool, but you ain't nothing.'' Chef was just serious about it. ''Especially you, punk!''

Duncan wasn't pressured.

''Come on, I didn't even do anything. Besides, I beat you once.'' Duncan was being chill about it.

''And my mom knows a guy who can, like, end you.'' Taylor butted in.

Chef just didn't even say anything about their insults, as he was just ready to send them a crash course in cooking.

''You kids better shut your goddamn mouths, because today and tomorrow, you're working for me and I ain't gonna tolerate your annoying butts talking back to me!''

''What are you gonna do about it? Send us the worst of foods?'' Duncan ain't intimidated.

''And extend our cooking time, like, no thank you!'' Taylor was just giving the chef ideas.

''You just made it harder to deal wit' and ain't nobody caring about you as long as you go and get cooking for dinner!'' Chef took the suggestions on. ''You can call me Chef, but don't think it ain't gonna be harder than that one challenge.''

Duncan and Taylor were starting to feel a little bit scared of the chef.

''Oh and when you acting like fools, I'm gonna get the worst of foods and make you eat them! Ain't that right?'' Chef was genuinely serious about this suggestion, looking directly towards the two kids.

They both nodded sincerely.

''Good, I'm gonna teach ya respect and not being a ass...tomorrow

The two teens were just scared stiff, as Chef was just ready to use potentially poisonous food to scare them seriously.

_*Chef's confessional*_

_''I need help in the kitchen! I was supposed to get some good interns, but Blaineley and Chris screwed up and now I got these two idiots!''_

_The military man with an apron was just genuinely tired._

_*confessional cut*_

The others were a little bit more certain  that they were just having an better time, as the Sunshine Horses were attempting some slightly serious discussion and there was some strategy abound.

''Maybe making this team a little bit awesome wasn't such a great idea...mostly because of Lindsay.'' Elliody was definitely a little bit conflicted.

''Why not. She's really friendly, physically fit and totally awesome!'' Beth was just trying to defend her friend.

''She's not exactly a team leader...but that she doesn't she's bad for the team. Just not the smartest.''

''Oh...why are you so confusing sometimes?''

''Because I sometimes don't really speak without thinking.''

''Oh, okay then! Just don't that again.''

As while Beth and Elliody were having a good time together, guess who was also having a good time together, but in a different way, as the two couples of the team were just having a bit of a good talk together.

The four of them were just talking something a little bit more serious.

''No way, Tyler, you've actually won a football game before?!'' Carrie was just genuinely surprised.

''Yep. I don't know how I did it, but my luck is changing...in football.'' Tyler was just a little bit nervous about it. ''It might have not been that amazing, but it was just me barreling through the other guys like they were just made of foam and sliding onto the ground to win the game!''

''Oh my god, that's some awesome skills!''

''Yep...thanks, Linds.''

''No problem, Tyler!'' Lindsay was just serious about remembering names. ''Wait, I helped you?''

The rising jock was just putting his head down, as Lindsay just put it back up again.

''Oh, I know what you mean. It's just...it's all new to me, Tyler.''

''...Huh. Devin, you alright?'' Tyler just wanted to change the conversation.

''Yeah, it's just I though you would just be failing forever.'' Devin was a little taken aback by what he just said. ''Never mind, it's just that there's gonna be bad strategists trying to split us up!''

''Really? But it's only the first day!'' Carrie wasn't really that worried about the chances.

''Yeah and usually, things get started on the second day!'' Tyler noted, remembering that rewatch and this just made the boyfriend more uncomfortable. ''Man, I still suck everywhere else.''

''Don't worry about it. Maybe, you'll...not suck!'' Lindsay was just happy to compliment her boyfriend.

''Yeah...thanks.''

''No prob!''

The four of them were just chilling on the benches near their house, just giving them some time to contemplate something about their relationship, but others in their team were actually wondering something important.

_*Carrie and Devin's confessional*_

_''Devin, you don't have to be so worried about being eliminated in the first round. If there's anything that could keep you in the game, your serious determination to win the race would be that thing!'' Carrie reassured._

_Devin was just looking into Carrie's eyes._

_''Er, Devin, you don't have to be-''_

_''You're right, Carrie! I just have to deal with it with our own way!'' Devin was definitely uniting the both of them. ''Let's just make sure that we're both staying together and we're both eliminated together!''_

_''...Yay!'' Carrie just about got it. ''Besides, we're in a great team and there's bound to be solid teamwork!''_

_*Lindsay and Tyler's confessional*_

_''Er, why are we here?'' Lindsay was just ready to ask. ''Oh yeah, to talk about strategy and some other stuff!_

_''You know, if there's going to be someone's that eliminated that should be...Matt because he's a guy-''_

_''But they're all nice people and there hasn't even been a challenge yet, so you don't know what's up with the funniest guy in here!''_

_''Honestly, I'm just saying this, because I'm not sure if he's going to be the best guy for the team...seriously, I just don't know.'' Tyler was genuinely unsure of what he could actually do._

_*confessional cut*_

''If you can see me and Blaineley, you know that there's a challenge happening and we should be the best hosts ever!'' Chris annonced through the speakers, as he was just standing in a small hut.

The four were definitely the first ones to notice that the main host and the co-host was just now outside of the hut.

''Hey, dudes, dudettes and non-binary playas, we've got a challenge that's happening!'' Blaineley said, prompting the rest of them to get going. ''Well, you should follow us to see where the challenge is at!''

* * *

 

Chris and Blaineley had a heck of an challenge that was coming up and everyone could actually see it, as they were all sure that things were definitely a little bit...unique in stupid ways.

And pretty much every contestant was just left in the dark in to what was actually going on with the first new challenge, as they were just walking on a path towards something big.

''Don't worry, we shouldn't be walking for that much longer. As you know, you guys are _battling_ and so...''

This outdoor stadium was definitely taking after a good majority of the buildings on this island, as the copious usage of wood, the flags bearing the hosts' heads and the total drama logo on the shelters for the contestants.

''...We made an arena for all of the possibe challengers that could take place here and today's challenge AKA the first one is no exception!'' Blaineley  was just taking all of the credits.

All of the contestants were actually just now sitting down inside of the stadium hut, as there was a huge amount of bleachers, a extreme amount of Chris and Blaineley

''Urgh, Chris? What have you got for us this time?'' Heather was just exasperated at whatever the hosts had cooked up.

''What the...Chris McLean's Camp Games?'' Amy was just feeling the same exasparation. ''Wow, _Samey_ , I bet this just gets you scared-''

Kevin just slapped her face.

''Geez, the guy needs to chill on the ego.'' Kevin was just a little pissed off that his name was on everything. ''Besides, I doubt that these camp challenges are that simple.''

''Whatever it is, I just hope that it's not-'' Heather was just talking about something before...

Chris immediately shut them up with a air horn, as all 100 contestants were just all hanging out at this hangout ground...which was just a huge hut-esque stadium that was seemingly made for something.

''Okay, guys, I forgot to make my real introduction, as it's Camp Chris that's happening right about now and let me tell you, this is going to be one of the best camps that ever existed!'' Blaineley shouted on a megaphone. ''To celebrate the first episode...we've got ten challenges ahead for each team, where each member attempts to do their best!''

Chris took over by pushing the beatitful co-host out of the way.

''Each member from each team does one of the ten challenges...some are Total Drama-styled camp challenges and others are shorter versions of returning challenges! First place camper gets ten points for their team, last gets one, second gets nine and so on and whatever and the two best teams gets the same prize!''

The contestants were actually seeing what they could get, as there was a lot that Chris was just hiding under a wheelbarrow and what looked like a wooden statue of something.

''Don't worry, dudes, if you can entertain me, Blaineley, Chef...the worst host, Don-''

''Hey, tell everyone about your reality show secrets!'' Don was just very peeved.

''-and Sanders, your team can get five extra points or lose five points, depending on how much you suck or not! Either way, you don't want to be the bottom five teams AKA the bottom half, because those five teams have to vote off someone!''

_*Sanders and MacArthur's confessional*_

_''Okay, there's gotta be something going on, because there's no way that I just get dragged here literally for no apparent reason!'' Sanders actually wanted an explaination. ''...I think it could be ratings.''_

_''But what if it's something bigger?'' MacArthur was just genuinely confused._

_''It probably isn't, but he's definitely unstable.''_

_''Yeah, that's very true!'' Sanders was just getting a sock thrown on her._

_*Scott's confessional*_

_''So all I have to do is just be good enough to not suck at this challenge and make sure that my team gets the advantage...whatever the heck it is.''_

_Scott was just sharpening his wooden spear to make sure that it hurt._

_''Seriously, my team ain't the best in the world. I've gotta step up and make sure that I win it.''_

_*confessional cut*_

A huge chunk of the contestants were gasping at this potentially crazy prospect that was just coming up, as there was certain teams that were just eyeing the obviously weakest member of their team.

''Alright, you guys can choose a team player for your first mini-challenge...after I tell that the second episode is going to be filled with craziness, challenges and cheats, so you should stay tuned!'' Blaineley picked up the slack, as the 101 contestants were just excited to just beat each other as hard as they could.

* * *

 

**Ten teams of ten contestants are going to battle it out in the first round!**

**New titles, too:**

**Sylvan - The Nice Genius**

**In the next episode of Total Drama: The Big Showdown, ten different challenges that were made for a normal camp are amped up to Chris' standards.**

**Some of the old contestants use this opportunity to show that they're not as weak as they were in previous seasons!**

**Some of the old contestants attempt to use their newly gained skills to make sure that they weren't weak.**

**And all of the newcomers and interns attempt to show off their skills using the ten very different challenges.**

**Which four teams will get the least amount of points?**

**Which one team will win the questionable prize?**

**Who's going to lose it and who's going to stay sane in Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2, because the challenges are prepared for these hundred players!**

**Anyways here's the ten final teams that are going to attempt to knock each other out of the big island:**

**_Fiery Dragons:_** **Troy, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro, Amelia, Robin, Yuuji, Chuck, Erin & Kevin**  
_Confused Camels:_ Noah, Owen, Emma, Sky, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Mickey, Duncan & Izzy  
_Sunshine Horses:_ Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Carrie, Devin, Elliody, Matt, Brady, Kitty and Damien  
_Sour Limes:_ Trent, Dan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Scarlett, Warren, Cody, Max, Courtney & Sierra  
_Gopher Squad:_ Brick, Kazuhisa, Iehisa, Yoshihisa, Clayton, Leonard, Toshihisa, Amy, Justin, Mike & Zoey  
_Rough Donkeys:_ Jose, Scott, Cade, Justice, Ingrid, Tom, Jen, Beardo, Rodney & Kim  
_The Waves:_ Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, MacArthur, Dakota, B, Sam & Brody  
_Dangerous Lions:_ Lorenzo, Jo, Lightning, Dwayne, Chet, Eddie, Josh, Craig, Ali & Sylvan  
_Comeback Rabbits:_ Crimson, Ennui, Rock, Lucy, Eva, Leshawna, Leshaniqua, Harold, Topher & DJ  
_Victorious Swans:_ Josee, Sugar, Anna Maria, Jacques, Lux, Lesley, Sammy, Katie, Sadie & Staci


	6. Episode 2 Part 1: First Of A Bunch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all of the teams set up to be the exact same number of 10, sans the Gopher Squad, the teamwork goes in a new direction.  
> This time, the members have to choose the best members to do a set of ten challenges.  
> Which one mini-challenge is going to make them hurl or reel over pain, because Chris cooked up a tough set of every single team.

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!  
Part 1: First Of A Bunch!

**Okay, before this starts, I've got to change something kinda important!**

**Jose - The Charming Tough Guy**

**There we go, because the previous title didn't really fit what I wanted to do with the character and this part may be a little bit shorter than you guys expected from a pretty damn long wait!**

* * *

 

As per usual, stuff from the previous episode was shown, while the two of them do some recapping.

''Last time on Total Drama: The Big One, a 100 contestants, including the all-stars, the old school players, the Pahkitew guys, some Ridonculous contestants, the interns and a bunch of newcomers, arrived on my island and they all made impressions, wherever they were boring, unique or just plain awesome!'' Chris recapped, as he was just talking about important stuff.

Blaineley got herself started.

''When the tour of this great isle ended, they all got into teams of 10, causing some drama between the teams and within the teams. After that, they all jumped in for some quality food and they made stratergies, varying in quality, but they all got introduced to the challenge of challenges!''

They were both now at the dock.

''Ten new and old mini-challenges are gonna send these guys to their personal limits! Are those limits ridiculous?'' Chris just sped that ball up.

''Does it even really matter? Are there going to be special techniques? And will there be cheaters? Those questions and more will be answered on...''

Chris and Blaineley both joined forces to essentially do one thing.

''...Total Drama: The Big One!''

Say the title as loud as possible to make sure that everybody could really hear it clearly.

* * *

 

Chris and Blaineley were finally going to cut it short, as they were just going to do it...well, Chris was actually doing something more important and Blaineley was just appealing to a dumbfounded Chuck and Brody.

''Put simply, one member from each team chosen by that team does one of a set of ten challenges and you get one to ten points based on how well you do. If you cheat, you get nothing! So, you guys should get going and for the Gopher Squad, Leonard has to sit it out.”

All of them were just not okay with it, despite the sound of crickets just being there.

“Hold on, you can’t just do that!” Zoey exclaimed, as Leonard was just surprised.

“I mean he’s not the greatest or anything, but at least he can…he can help!” Mike still struggled to find some good reason.

“And he’s a pretty cool nerd…I don’t think I meant to say it, but-“ Kazuhisa wasn’t exactly good at finding reasons.

“No, it’s okay. I think my spells haven’t been working, so I’ll just sit out.” Leonard was just trying to read his spell book. “I’ll cheer you from the side and you all go and compete your best!”

Chuck and Brody went back to their teams, as the 100 started to get organised to choose their first player.

Clayton was just genuinely not happy about what he did to Eva, as the guy just wanted to apologise, but he knew that it wouldn't really work, but he was just with a solid team.

''Come on, we don't even know what the challenges are? Who knows how I'm going to deal with it?'' Clayton was genuinely thinking of what to do next.

''He's definitely right. He fought Eva because the girl was just unloaded the strongest insults and tried grabbing his phone.'' Yoshihisa was just getting all of the eyes on him. ''Don't ask how I know, but I know.''

''Men, we really need to talk about who should go first.'' Brick was just being serious about this. ''Clayton's obviously not going first and Kazu and Izzy are up for it-''

These ten were just hanging out near a tree that Izzy was just sitting on and it was clearly that these challenges were made for the physical and metal.

''-Come on, I'm up here with the dude! Come on!'' Izzy was genuinely excited for the crazy events.

''I guess, Izzy can be first...let's just hope it's physical.'' Yoshihisa was genuinely happy to see that things were settled surprisingly quickly.

_*Yoshihisa's confessional*_

_''I know that Izzy might not be the best person for this challenges...whatever it's gonna be, but that doesn't she won't be able to kick ass on the fly. If I'm wrong, I don't know even what to say!'' The guy was just scared of the possibilities._

_*Justin's confessional*_

_''Phew, I finally managed to dodge a bullet there, at least my hands are clean and my mind's even stronger!'' Justin was just smiling happily._

_*confessional end*_

Others were a little more talkative, as the Comeback Rabbits were just discussing some other stuff, as they were just really willing to bring some of their speech.

''Okay, so what we do?'' Harold asked, before answering a question that no-one asked. ''Obviously, we need someone who has experience in old-school camp challenges, including making tents, rowing boats and courting girls.''

Everyone looked at Harold like they were ready to lay into him, as Eva just litterally pushed the nerd behind her and she was just ready to be angry about it.

''Hey, why shouldn't I be first?'' Eva was just genuinely happy to see it through.

''Come on, I was just born do to this thing! Give a girl a chance!'' Leshaniqua added in, without pushing anyone aside. ''I ain't gonna push anyone out of the way!''

''Well, that's your problem.''

“Hold on, Eva. Maybe some of these challenges don’t need a strong arm.” Harold was just thinking further ahead. “Some of them could be actual camp challenges.”

“Harold, you’re not convicing me that Chris has run out of physical challenges.”

Harold was just pointing to Leshawna, like she was actually skilled in camp challenges, as the attitude-filled lady was just moving his arm away and Rock was just doing the air guitar thing.

''I hope there's a mini-talent show sorta thing!'' Rock was just genuinely excited for the possibility.

''Er, there's no way that's happening.'' Topher had a point. ''Obviously, these challenges are time-based, so that's not happening.''

''But what if it isn't and there’s a mini-talent show.”

''...Then Chris threw some sort of curveball!''

''Still a chance!'' Rock and Lucy were just ready for the possibility, so they both said it at the same time.

Eva just stepped up for very obvious reasons, as she was just the only one that was even remotely ready for this, as DJ just wanted to help as well.

''Don't worry, big softie, you're gonna be on the second one!'' Eva was just ready to mock the dude with her smug expression.

''Ok..ay.'' DJ wasn't pleased.

_*Eva's confessional*_

_''I've got a great strategy for guys that think that they are tough. Send them to the elimination room when they screw our team over and they're gone.'' Eva was just cracking that walnut easily. ''Kinda like this walnut.''_

_*DJ and Topher's confessional*_

_''Yuh-uh!'' DJ was just serious about this. ''I'm gonna do it!''_

_''Are you serious about this?!''_

_''Yeah.'' DJ was just starting to get a little bit unsure._

_''Seriously, Chris probably has some cruel challenge lined up for you!''_

_''If it's for my team and my momma, I gotta do it.''_

_Topher's mind was just blown, as DJ was still a little bit unsure of what was happening next._

_''...Damn, you've changed!'' Topher exclaimed loudly._

_*Lucy's confessional*_

_''Man, I'm just looking foward to this awesome challenge.'' Lucy had a playful challenge. ''Aside from judging how awesome my team is, Chris always makes it extra hard...I guess it's cool.''_

_*Confessional's over*_

The Swans are a little less cool than the others, as Lux, Lesley and Sammy was just trying to figure what order they should go in and they were just hanging out on the bleachers.

''Obviously, I should go first!'' Josee proclaimed angrily.

''I wouldn't want a cheater to just do the first challenge.'' Lux was starting to feel anger. ''Besides, there's actually a bunch of better choices!''

“Like me, because I’m a country gal and I tied up Scarlett that one time and I stacked a whole bunch of hurdles, together.” Sugar was just in Lux’s personal space.

“Not you either.”

Josee was just raising an eyebrow in scepticism, as Sammy was just happily ready to do her thing, Jacques was just waving for some attention and Lesley was just jumping high.

''No there's not! At the very least, I should be first because I'm leader of the team and I have Olympic skills!'' Josee shouted, as Sugar was just struggling to get in her way.

''Well, we need someone who isn't gonna just wreck the others, wreck our chances and wreck some of the stands.'' Lesley said, as Josee and Sugar were just slowly starting to annoy the rest of the teams.

The rest of the team were just looking at the former intern lady with an genuinely unimpressed look and sans Sammy, there was just one obvious candidate.

''I just wrote myself into being in first! So, it ain't no problem.'' Lesley was just up for it. ''Also, Josee's going second and Sugar's going third for reasons.''

Josee and Sugar were just ready to glare with a smile on the face, as there was a few people who weren’t really that okay with the ‘reasons’.

“Okay and they are?” Anne Maria was just trying to get her hair sprayed.

“I’d rather not answer.” Lesley’s sweat was betraying her answer.

''I'm not gonna guess those reasons, but at least that's over.'' Sammy was genuinely not surprised that it ended like this.

''Wait, what's over?'' Sadie just had this dumb smile on her face.

''Why am I going third-'' Sugar was just seriously mad. ''Whatever!''

_*Katie and Sadie's confessional*_

_''So wait, does this mean that we won't be doing the challenge together?'' Katie asked, being in denial._

_''Uh, yeah...wait, we're you listening?'' Sadie noticed._

_''No, I was just taking a look at Toshihisa!''_

_''Yeah, we, like, both have to do seperate challenges! Let's just wish each other luck!''_

_*Sugar's confessional*_

_The fat country girl was just indignant._

_''I ain't foolin' anybody, because I got talent and I deserve to go after that no-good, rotten to the core ice dancin' queen! They all jealous that I'm the best on here and that I'm gonna crush the rest of them and everybody else, too!''_

_*Confessional end*_

Others were a lot faster.

''Jen, easily! She may not be the strongest, but she's got great gymnastics skills!'' Tom argued, leading the Donkeys to agree with him.

''And we're just gonna steamroll the rest of them!'' Jose was just genuinely proving some kind of point.

''Good, I just don't want to get on some digusting rope!'' Jen was just wiping her clothes off.

The Limes were just willing to chose their favourite guy and The Eagles were somehow in the same place, actually crossing up the teams together.

''Can you just get out of here?'' Gwen just wanted to give some advice.

''No.'' Heather was just plain serious. ''Besides we're going to get Troy to take the win!''

''Don't worry, Dan's got this...I think.'' Gwen's confidence was definitely dampened.

''I know that look from anywhere.'' Heather just had that evil smirk.

''Well, that look-'' Gwen was just ready to get serious.

The two dudes were just watching the team leaders just argue like it was Total Drama Island and these guys were sure that things were going pretty strangely.

''Crap, I thought that they were over with the weird drama.'' Troy was just a little bit displeased.

''I swear it's like the worst rivalry by now.'' Dan was just genuinely displeased.

The black dude with no cap at all was just having some chill times with the British skater with an brown beanie.

''So, we're gonna compete hard?''

''Sure, mate.''

They were having an alright time.

_*Troy's confessional*_

_''I just hope this challenge ain't something that's just gonna be too different. If it's that, man, I'm screwed.''_

_*Dan's confessional*_

_''Alright, so, I bet this is going to be kinda easy, but it ain't going to be that easy.'' He didn't even know what he was talking about. ''All I know is that it's not going to be a skating challenge, but that ain't bad.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 

As the teams were done discussing and Chris and Blaineley was just ready to surprise the contestants with a new challenge, they finally revealed to the contestants, the audience and even a few interns.

''Welcome to challenge number one, which is as simple as it sounds...climbing a piece of rope as quickly as you can to ring a bell! We've got ten ropes, one for each team and the members that were chosen must climb them in order to get their team points.'' Chris introduced the contestants, as they were just willing to keep on listenin'.

''We've got the chosen contestants to climb these poles and depending on what place they finish, their team may have regrets of some kind!'' Blaineley kept in rolling. ''Troy, Mickey, Tyler, Dan, Izzy, Jen, MacArthur, Jo, Eva and Lesley, take your positions!''

_*Tyler's confessional*_

_Tyler sighed with a slight lack of confidence._

_''I may have really strong fingers, but I swear I'm some kind of bad luck magnet, but that day ain't gonna be today!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

The two hosts knew that this was going to be a fun one, as while the rest were either ridiculously confindent or confindent about their climbing skills, Mickey was just a little bit scared.

''Don't worry, it's just a simple challenge...which is weird!'' Emma whispered to Mickey, who was just ready to deal with it.

''Maybe, I can be in the top three?'' Mickey was just ready to use his hopes to win.

''Good luck.''

The adversity teen was just ready to climb hard for The Confused Camels and there was a lot more crap-talking where that came from, as the teams were getting prepared.

''Since it's a hour long show, you bet there's-'' Chris just wanted to say something dumb.

''A loose cannon ready to...go up a rope?'' MacArthur was just genuinely ready to be that loose cannon.

''Yep and you're as heavy as a cannon, so it should be an easy win for me.'' Eva was just genuinely prepared to do her thing.

''Watch out, loose cannon and destruction girl, because you're not getting ten points!'' Jo was just really willing to bring her skills to the next level.

''I had a buttload of speeches, but I should really start saying GO!'' Chef just dropped the flag at the same time that Blaineley just blurted it out, as the challenge got itself started.

As that caught all of the rope climbers off-guards, some were a lot faster than others at getting up there, but one of the more surprising players was Mickey...mostly because he was actually scared and also because he was going so fast.

''Geez, cockroach kid, you ain't getting first.'' Jo was just climbing incredibly fast.

''It's actually surprising that Mickey's in the top three, but MacArthur's just struggling to hold onto that slide and Eva and Jo are competing for the double digits!''

Eva was just using her amazing reach to stretch those arms further and further, while Jo was just trying to speed up her climb.

''Who's going to ring that bell first?'' Blaineley was just asking that question.

Soon enough, that question managed to get answered by Eva was just waving at speed, followed by Jo finally hitting.

''Eva gets 10 points, Jo gets 9 points!''

Mickey was just nearly at the top, as Tyler was just having no luck on finishing up his climb, but others were a lot faster with their amazing ropeclimbing skills, as Izzy was just getting bronze.

''Izzy gets 8 points, Mickey somehow gets 7 points and MacArthur, despite slipping, gets 6 points!''

''Goddamn, how did you do it?'' MacArthur asked Mickey, who was just slipping on the rope. ''I'm gonna say I don't know.''

_*Mickey's confessional*_

_''I was litterally scared for my life, so I just climbed up really fast and rung the bell really fast!'' The dude with the baby blue jumper kinda said._

_*MacArthur's confessional*_

_''I think Mickey's got some secret skills that he ain't telling us about.'' MacArthur was feeling relaxed, as she was just on the hunt. ''Makes me wonder what else he's hiding.''_

_*Switchin' back to Mickey*_

_The optimistic twin was just litterally using the confessional as a toilet, mostly because of how scary that was._

_''Well...er...that's one problem...fixed..'' He struggled to say._

_*confessional end*_

As the dudes were just trying their hardest to climb hard and Tyler was attempting to claw through the rope to make a comeback, Jen was attempting to get it through.

Dan wasn't exactly a good grabber, as he was just struggling to gain height, but Tyler got a full 5 points by ringing that bell with his fingers and Troy and Jen were in a race to get good points.

''As Tyler and now Jen get 5 and 4 points, respectively, Jen, Dan and Troy attempt to make up for some serious lost time, as they're mediocre climbers.''

Heather and Alejandro was genuinely displeased with the guy with the short hair, as he did get 3 points and finally, Lesley got two points...and Dan got a single point.

''Okay, that's not good, but it's alright, right?'' Jen was just a little bit scared, irking a good chunk of the teams.

''I guess.'' Jose was just a little unsure. ''I mean, you still beat three mediocre climbers.''

''Sure.'' Jen wasn't really a believer.

As the fashionsta girl and the charming team leader just shrugged it off, other members were a little less pleased.

_*Heather's confessional*_

_''There is no way that Troy is actually someone competent or at the very least, he can't climb!'' Heather's grimace turned into a sly smile. ''At least he can prove to be a good ally.''_

_*Courtney's confessional*_

_''Why we thought Dan would be a good climber, I have no idea...I just hope that we don't come in the bottom half or else he might be cut.'' Courtney was just talking in realistic terms._

_*Lux's confessional*_

_''That just ended badly.'' Lux was a little scared._

_*Tom's confessional*_

_''I heard Jose talk about his brother, like, he was just way worse than the guy! Lay off Alejandro, he could easily kill you in this round!'' Tom was definitely speaking his mind._

_*Confessional end*_

* * *

 

As the teams reorganise with each other, there was definitely a group or two that was very confident about their skills and these two groups were definitely not newcomer heavy.

The Comeback Rabbits were attempting to live up to their name and also discuss who should be the second player.

''Well, we used up Eva on the first challenge and it worked out well. Maybe I should go next.'' Harold discussed with almost all of his team. ''I have a lot of experience in camps like these ones.''

''Uh, huh.'' Leshaniqua wasn't a believer.

''Trust me, he does have exprience.'' DJ said, as he was just happy to back him up. ''Did you see what he did?''

''Yeah, I guess he's alright.''

As for others, Topher joined in with a bit of a appeal to just basically make sure that he was the one that was just doing it.

''As you know, I've got Pahkitew Island experience and I think I know how to do camp stuff!'' Topher was just ready to do some convincing to get into here. ''I mean I bet Harold wasn't even

Everyone on the team was just looking like they would write no as an option, as Crimson was just looking not so surprised.

''Your soul is very desperate.'' Crimson guessed. ''And you probably suck as well.''

''I agree.'' Ennui agreed loudly, as Topher was just not in the mood.

As the goth couple were just going back to basically doing stuff on their own, some were a little bit dissappointed.

_*Topher's confessional*_

_''Seriously, I just wanted a chance to redeem myself, but I guess Harold has a problem with that.''_

_*Harold's confessional*_

_''What was that all about? I bet he doesn't even know many camping basics and he knows he's up against an expert.'' Harold was just a smug man with an ego._

_*Lucy's confessional*_

_''I guess I'm in a great team if it has Rock in it.'' She didn't even realize what she said._

_*Rock's confessional*_

_''So Harold and Topher were all 'I'm awesome' and I was all like...*sighs hard* and then just like that, Harold was 'yuh-uh' and that's why he is doing this!'' The guy was just excitable._

_*Confessional cut*_

The Dangerous Lions were just having a bit of a hard time doing a similar thing to the rabbits, but the main problems were just trying to justify some really stupid moves.

''So, you want a guy like me, because I've got mad muscle!'' Craig just boasted with his shirt off.

''No-one cares about your awesome abs.'' Jo stated like it was something normal.

''You just admitted that my abs are awesome.'' Craig was just still wearing this hat.

''Just because I can admit that something is awesome, doesn't mean I care that much about it.''

''Why 'awesome' though?''

''Because that shows you're useful.''

Lorenzo was just ready to fight against whatever Jo was going to do, as he was just really willing to bring some solid slap of reality, as the two were just not talking to each other.

''Crud, Lorenzo's obviously the leader of this team, but Jo's just doing too much work. It's like it split between two very different sides of leadership styles.'' Eddie noted, as he was just litterally writing it down.

''You should stop writing and start doing something!'' Craig just quickly slapped the guy with the glasses in the face.

Eddie was just a little bit pissed off, as the others were just really willing to see Jo and Lorenzo try to lead the way, as they were just both ready to decide hard.

The two wannabe leaders and Sylvan were just joining together to just argue hard, as the other members were just preparing their cameras to check out what's happening.

''Man, what's happening? I mean-'' Josh was just trying to get a peek.

''The two leaders and Sylvan are just fighting over...something.'' Dwayne was just getting a look. ''I don't even know, but I want to know so badly.''

''I don't think you should, dude.''

''But I've got nothing better to do and this team is kinda messed up at the moment.''

The two of them were definitely avoid being spotted, as they were just hanging behind a tree that barely fit the two of them, as while Sylvan did notice them, Lorenzo and Jo were still going at it.

They both ran really quickly, as they were just going to the rest of their team.

_*Lorenzo's confessional*_

_''There's no way that Jo isn't plotting something pretty important, but I don't care because I'm ready to beat whatever Sylvan and Jo throw at me!''_

_*Jo's confessional*_

_''Well, he's in good luck, because he's going to be on the second challenge and soon enough, he's gonna learn that he can't deal with me!'' Jo referred to Lorenzo. ''Also, Chet's not gonna try and stop me.''_

_*Sylvan's confessional*_

_''You know, I'd make our team more co-operative, but I can't control Jo. She's probably going to get herself eliminated with that kind of tactic.'' The guy was very confinent and displeased._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

 

The second of ten (or more) challenges was prepared and it was something that was a lot more casual.

''Second up, we've just got a simple tent-building challenge, where you have a tent and a bunch of stuff to build and I'm guessing you teams have your contestants!'' Blaineley was just really willing to pester the contestants. ''Choose or else, I'm going to forfeit your team!''

The teams quickly chose their contestants, as some were just a little bit dissappointed what challenge they had to do...after a quick cut.

''Josee, Harold, Lorenzo, Scott, Dawn, Iehisa, Courtney, Beth, Jasmine and Amelia, take your positions!''

Some were ready to make this look easy, while others were feeling the opposite way, especially since the set-up was so easy.

''And get...tenting!''

Even though the former talk show host butchered it, Harold and Beth were on their way to do the exact opposite, as they were just setting it up pretty quickly without even looking at the instructions.

''Go, Beth! Kick some butt!'' Devin was just cheering hard.

''I'm behind you too!'' Carrie said it right after her boyfriend.

''Bring your knowledge to this challenge!'' Elliody cheered in her original way, unintentionally making Beth go a little bit faster.

Amelia was just getting a mixture of glares and somewhat scared stares, as she was just putting up that tent pretty quickly.

_*Amelia's confessional*_

_''I swear Alejandro just told me that this team's dead if I lose. He's not wrong...just weird.'' The girl was shaking off her hurt hands. ''Luckily, I know how to pitch up a tent or something.''_

_*Confessional end*_

While Amelia was just trying to rope it up with the best, Lorenzo was just definitely trying to make the best of a bad situation and Harold and Beth were going head-to-head on the tents.

Beth was just slamming the hooks into the ground with her strength, as Harold was just attempting to do that one thing with a bit of a struggle.

''Come on, this isn't even working!'' Harold just tried to use the hammer. ''It's like the ground's hard!''

Beth slammed the second hook down onto the ground with her hammer and she looked like that hard work washed over her.

''Beth gets the full ten, but Harold does get a good nine!'' Chris announced, as the two of them finished pretty quickly.

Beth just wanted to give Harold a shake of the hand, but the nerd was just bringing  a hard fist bump to the camping girl.

''Put it there.'' Beth wasn't miffed.

''Alright!'' Harold was just excited.

The two teams were just happy to see that their teammates owned the challenge, but one unexpected player was Amelia who got third under pressure.

''Amelia gets a decent 8 points!'' Chris announced.

''Wow, that's gotta be something good, right?'' The auburn haired girl was just feeling the sweat.

''Yes, it is.'' Heather stated, as she was still wearing shades.

''Okay...I still don't care for you.''

''Wha-''

Heather and Amelia were about to fight hard, but Alejandro blocked hard and soon enough, Lorenzo finally finished his tent as well and he was genuinely pissed with Jo.

''Are you really serious?!'' Lorenzo yelled at Jo.

''Seriously, you're just some kind of stupid.'' Sylvan butted in litteraly, as he was at the side of the two rivals.

''Well, at least we got fourth.'' Jo just looked at the positives.

''Lorenzo gets 7 points, Dawn gets 6 points, Iehisa gets 5 points!'' Chris announced in a row, as Blaineley was just ready to do her thing.

Dawn was just proud of what she did and the dudes were just ready to celebrate hard, as while they weren't exactly vegans, they were proud of their team.

''I can see that a lot of your auras are yellow.'' Dawn told the surfers.

''Whoa, how did you know?!'' Brody was just genuinely excited to see that her friend guessed her aura.

''I guess being super positive has to do with that.'' Bridgette told the dude, who was just hype for the next few challenges.

MacArthur was just happy to see that this team was definitely gaining some momentum and she wanted it to continue.

''Alright, guys, as long as it's fair, we're gonna kick butt in our own ways!''

As while The Waves were definitely in a good mood, the Gopher Squad was a little bit more practical about it, as Iehisa was just feeling kinda glum.

''I don't think I did the best that I could.'' Iehisa told the leader of the team.

''The important thing was that you put all of your effort into it, cadet.'' Brick just wanted a happy cadet.

''Thanks.''

''But that means we have to keep on putting 100% into all of the challenges.'' Yoshihisa was just genuinely serious about it.

Other teams were a little less pleased, as it was going down to the bottom four and no-one wanted to be in the bottom four, judging by some of the contestants' faces.

''Courtney gets a grand total of 4 points for her team and Jasmine manages to get 3...despite some awkward moments.''

Courtney and Jasmine were just not in the mood to talk, as they knew that they have dissappointed themselves and their crew and the bottom two was just...bad.

It was just Josee and Scott.

''Which one will lose harder than the rest? We'll see, because this is just awesome!'' Chris said, as Scott was just finally putting the finishing touches, while Josee lost hard. ''And Scott takes 2 points, while Josee finally goes with a sole point.''

''Clearly, some people are out of their element.'' Blaineley, as the bottom two were just trying to hold back their anger. ''Will the Swans become victorious? Are the Rabbits having a great comeback? And will the Limes get out of their sour spot? All that and more after the break!''

''After the break!''

Chris and Blaineley was just slightly out of sync, but they were just going to let it slide, as they didn't really have time to argue.

* * *

 

**To be continued in Part 2, which will showcase several more camp exclusive challenges, as while all of them are related to camps, some of them may be a little familiar to others!**

**Total amount of points so far for all ten teams:**  
_The Fiery Dragons - 11_  
The Confused Camels - 11  
The Sunshine Horses - 14  
The Sour Limes - 05  
The Gopher Squad - 13  
The Rough Donkeys - 05  
The Waves - 12  
The Dangerous Lions - 16  
The Comeback Rabbits - 20  
The Victorious Swans - 03


	7. Episode 2-2: Trust In The Camp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all of the teams warmed up from the first challenge, there's more challenges for these teams to deal with.  
> Will Amy actually outrank her sister?  
> Will Izzy prove that things are actually okay, despite her issues?  
> Will the challenges be a little more safe than usual.  
> These questions and a whole lot more are going to be answered right now.

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
**Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**  
 **Part 2: Trust In The Camp!**

**Okay, before this starts, I've got to change something kinda important and aldo make a quite Author's Note, regarding some stuff!**

**Actually, it was nothing, because there's more challenge happening and there's more interacting and strategy also happening in this second part!**

**Also, I should've probably checked my roster to see if it's actually balanced gender-wise, as there's probably more guys than gals in this thing!**

**And finally, I'm actually so sorry for making you wait so long for the next part of the episode and I promise that the wait will be a bit shorter than before!**

* * *

There was definitely a lot of happening in the teams, as there was definitely some big winners and some big losers, as there was some major irony that was not being lost on the last place team.

''Come on, are you serious? We've just blown the last two challenges courtesy of my ice dancing queen and some random intern.'' Jacques was just starting to get a little bit mad. ''At least we've got a decent chance to be victorious.''

''Our butts are getting kicked, so if we've gotta do it, we've gotta do it!'' Anna Maria was determined for a mysterious reason.

''Er, why?'' Katie asked.

''Because we've got to win, no exceptions, no other options!'' Jacques was just a little bit more determined.

''Sure...'' Katie was just a little bit more scared.

The rest of the team were a little bit more determined, especially since that Josee was just happy to keep it together for this one part.

''As we agreed, Sugar's going third on this challenge and she should be able to bring our team out of the dirt, because she's got some experience with the dirt!'' Lesley told the rest of them. ''Who's up for the next challenge, I don't know-''

''Well, ya better know, because we ain't getting gold stars right now!'' Sugar was just genuinely made.

''I think I should be up!'' Katie just wanted in on helping the team. ''We need to, like, avoid elimination.''

''Really?''

''Really!''

Katie and Sugar was starting to butt heads on the bench, which was just _amazing_ for the last place team and Anna Maria was genuinely rolling her eyes.

_*Katie and Sadie's confessional*_

_''Er, is it weird that I don't have a problem with this crazy team except for Sugar? No-one likes her and she's not good!'' Katie was just a little bit worried._

_''Remember Pahkitew Island? She got someone eliminated and got to the top three just by...luck.'' Sadie was just struggling to find a reason. ''I hope she goes home!''_

_''Like, right now!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Chris was just ready to tally up the points that the teams managed to get from the first two rounds of this crazy challenge and he was just ready to have some fun with it.

Also, all of the teams were gathered together to see this announcement.

''Okay, so there's some really obvious losers and obvious winners and the irony isn't lost on me.'' Blaineley was just really happy about this announcement. ''Well, the Victorious Swans are losing hard with a huge total of 3 points,  but the Comeback Rabbits are leading with a total of 20 points!''

Josee was just genuinely pissed off, as she was just ripping someone's paper up and Amy was just happy to see that her sister's team losing.

''However, while the swans in last and the rabbits are in first, there's also the second-place Lions with 16 points, the third-place Horses with 14 points and the fourth-place Gopher Squad with 13 points and the fifth-place Waves with 12 points...as they could get immunity!'' Chris announced loudly. ''And tied for sixth, The Dragons and The Camels have 11 points and tied for eighth are The Limes and The Donkeys are 5 points!''

Chris was just relishing in the horror that some of the contestants were giving.

''Are you kidding me? How are we so close to the bottom when we've got a solid team?! I mean, while Trent isn't in the best mood-'' Courtney was just ready to get serious.

''Sure.'' Trent shrugged.

''-We've still got some solid teammates and why won't Duncan and Scott stop looking at me?''

''Man, I think they just like your presence.'' Warren cracked a smile at this thing, as Scott and Duncan were just a little bit ready to own. ''Or hate ya guts.''

''Well, there's a prize for being in the top two teams and while it's not immunity, the top five will all have immunity anyways, but the top two teams are getting a extreme advantage!'' Chris was just ready to up the drama with that announcement. ''Also, before I start the third round, is there anyone who wants to swap teams?''

Izzy just raised her hand to make sure that everybody knew and Duncan saw this as an opportunity.

''I think crazy girl just wants to be with her buddy.'' Duncan grinned, as he was just seeing Izzy litterally bounce to the other team. ''Now, who's gonna join the squad?''

Everyone just looked at Amy like she had some kind of problem, as the blonde girl was just ready to get to hurt someone.

''Urgh, I can't believe that you'd kick me off for no reason!'' Amy muttered.

''...She's not wrong, but she's definitely unstable.'' Emma guessed the obvious reason.

Amy was just out of the team and somehow sent onto the Gophers, who were not exactly pleased to receive her.

Owen and Izzy were definitely on the same team, as they were starting to hug each other and then farted hard.

Owen and Izzy were definitely on the same team, as they were starting to hug each other and then farted hard.

''Why is there even a team swap, Chris?'' Noah asked.

''Because I've got to cause some major drama around here!'' Chris yelled. ''And also, just because you have Izzy on your team doesn't she can come back into the challenges.''

''Well, that kinda makes sense.'' Emma had no reason to disagree.

''Actually, it definitely doesn't, but stirring up drama is a well-paying job.'' Elliody continued what the law student was saying.

''Does anyone else care?'' Chris asked, before continuing. ''We're moving onto the third challenge!''

All of the teams were just confused at why there was even one, but there was no nearly no time to question it, as the next sub-challenge was up in a minute.

* * *

The third challenge was just ready for it's contestants to be selected and it was surprisingly obvious what was happening, especially since it was just a simple run.

And while The Gopher Squad were just trying to deal with the fact that their best member left because of unkindled love, Iehisa had a different approach to this.

“Thy easily angered maiden, why are you competiting in this round?” Leonard asked, clearly just asking some good questions that needed to be answered for the whole team.

“Who knows, but you can shut up!” Amy fired back, being needlessly hostile to a self-proclaimed wizard that was just trying to help.

“Hey, I was just wanting some answers!” Leonard was just a little bit offended by the needless comment. “Besides, I don’t think your sister is doing that well.”

“Come on, it’s like my reputation is ruined back at Thomaston’s, because nobody really likes me any more!” Amy angrily explained, as there was a few eye rolls being thrown her way by a Justin, that was just hiding behind Leonard. “And plus she’s doing good in gymnastics, clearly only because I’m not doing gymnastics!”

''I know your sister may be winning compared to you, but you're not going to let her stop you from winning hard and fair!'' Iehisa told Amy, who was just rolling her eyes.

''Oh, please, Samey isn't even worth the breath to take out.''

''Amy, I know you'll easily take out those other teams because you're the best sister.'' Sammy was just complimenting her from a certain side.

''Shut up, I know Spareamy won't even win this one.''

Iehisa was just a little bit scared, but his face didn't even show it and Amy wasn't scared and her face showed it, as the third event was up next and the Swans basically realized that Sugar needed to be stopped.

''Sugar, let's just all agree that you don't run well.'' Lesley was just litterally in front of her, not caring about Sugar’s very untamed ego.

''And that I'm the best runner in here that is next to my partner, Josee.'' Jacques smugly stated, as he just strutted into the race like it was nothing deal.

''Not a chance! You're one of our best contestants physique-wise, so you should stay put.'' Lux argued, clearly seeing that the circuit wasn’t exactly as safe as Chris said.

''That does makes sense.'' Jacques wondered, before being interrupted by Sugar's voice, as he just got himself quietened.

''And I'm a good runner, so wha-''

Sugar was just a little bit shook, as Anna Maria was just blowing some hairspray in her face and they were just stuck with the rest of the amazing teams, as Jacques was just prepared to cheer Sammy on from the backdrop.

''You're going to do a lot of get out of this mess!'' Jacques exclaimed, clearly not in that much of good faith.

''I know! That's why I'm-'' Sammy answered, before getting hit by Amy's acorn.

''I know, Samey, you're just gonna make your team lose!'' Amy shouted from seemingly afar.

''Amy, you don't scare me!'' Sammy said, just feeling the side effects of the acorn that was just thrown her way.

''For your third challenge, you guys are going to run around this safe circuit...well, for Total Drama standards and you contestants have to do three laps around this booby-trapped circuit!'' Blaineley announced. ''Chris, is this nesscessary?''

''Of course, it is!'' Chris said with a slightly forced smile. ''Now then, are the runners ready?''

All of them nodded, as some were a lot more confindent about this challenge than others, especially since that Leshaniqua was just prepared for this.

''Ready as I can be!'' Leshaniqua exclaimed.

The 10 runners were ready to show themselves, as Amy and Sammy were up against each other, Leshaniqua was just ready to prove something and Craig was just showing off his muscles.

_*Craig's confessional*_

_''Listen, guys. I might not be liked for saying this, but I just want to kick some major ass. I don't care if Jo gets wrecked or whatever, I'm ready to be the best man in the team.'' Craig was just definitely egotistical._

_*Sammy's confessional*_

_''What the heck? I mean, my sister may not even like me, but she's not much of a runner...this isn't going to end badly, right?''_

_*Amy's confessional*_

_''That kid knows that I'm way better than Samey, so I'm obviously going to prove that I'm best for the team.'' Amy was just seriously confindent about her running. ''Besides, I need to do something else.''_

_*Confessional cut out*_

All 10 runners were ready and with Chris just shooting at a seagull by accident, the run was on and since it was only the first lap, things were going alright.

Leonard was just giving a thumbs up for his good teammate, who wasn't really worried about the somewhat dangerous challenge that were in here.

Even if Jose wasn't out there kicking ass, he was a guy that dealt with a lot of traps, so he just avoided them like it was no big deal, but there was also another strong player in the house.

Damien, despite being not so confindent, was still really able to keep up his pace with Jose, due to his awesome speed.

Amy and Sammy were both just struggling to get out of each other's airs, as one was just trying to run away from the other and the other just got flipped over.

''Wow, okay.'' Sammy said, as she managed to trip over a wire and make Shawn almost get hit by a small rock.

''As the race continues on, Jose and Shawn are on pace to win this one, but Kevin is stayin' in third!'' Chris announced. ''Damien's fourth, Sammy's fifth and Amy is in a far sixth place!''

Amy was just genuinely mad that he managed to get into two minor traps, but as lap two got started, things started to become a little bit stronger and a little bit stupider.

''Did you see that, because I swear I saw some kind of barrier?'' Don noticed that Sammy had to slide under a barrier.

''I just want to know why the heck I got thrown foward.'' Craig said, jumping out of the dirt.

Craig just got back up in seventh and she was just ahead of Brody, who was just dizzy, Trent, who was definitely trying his hardest to get past and finally Noah, an beaten up Harold.

''Come on, Trent, don't lose this one!'' Gwen attempted to cheer on.

''Trent, we're a team that is close to rock bottom! Don't make us lose this one!'' Courtney pressured Trent, who was still in 9th. ''Just be in sixth place!''

Trent was somehow in 8th, as Brody was just wrecked hard in 9th again and the musician was just moving foward in terms of positions.

''Dude, you okay?'' Geoff asked Brody, who gave a thumbs up. ''Is that a yeah or a nah!''

Brody just shouted ''Yeah!''

_*Brody's confessional*_

_The confessional actually looked relatively clean._

_''Okay, so, dudes and dudettes, you probably go on this show, if you like your bones...but if you're up for extreme challenges and drama, then jump in here!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

Harold was just ready to use his space smartly, as he was just getting lapped by the best of them and the best of them were actually aware of their surroundings.

''So, you think you two are going to be the only ones worth-'' Kevin asked, as he bounced foward due to an foward-facing springboard.

''Trust me, my strategy is definitely a lot less similar than my brother's unviable strategy.'' Jose rolled under a barrier.

Shawn just cringed at the pain that was happening all around the course.

Jose got distracted enough to get hit by a glove at the bottom, sending up him straight into what seemed like the air.

''Kevin gets in the third lap and so does Scott!'' Chris announced, angering Jose to just sprint over all of the opened obstacles.

Jose, Shawn, Kevin and now Sammy were all going to have to dodge the opened obstacles, as the main host with the most ran out of them and the runners were just willing to dodge hard, as the four of them were attempting something crazy.

''Well, this is definitely going to be a close race from the looks of it, but who's going to win and is there even a chance of Harold making an comeback?''

''Isn't Brody kind of messed up?'' Don asked, a little bit scared.

''Dude, I'm okay!'' Brody shouted at Don, as he was just dealing with a leg cramp.

The zombie nut was just struggling to keep up, as his stamina was actually pretty weak.

Harold was actually just attempting to un-lap himself, as he started his ''weak'' run, which prompted a comment from Duncan.

''Oh look, Doris is attempting to not suck!''

That might have prompted Harold to speed himself up...somehow, as Duncan knew that his team was in the clear.

''I'm not going to dissapoint my team-'' Harold declared, as Chris interrupted-

''Jose gets the lead, Shawn gets a good second place, Kevin and Sammy get third and fourth and I am very entertained by this madness!'' Chris announced, as the four of them just glared at the main host. ''Come on, dudes, I know that this ain't the best challenge, as Damien gets fifth and Amy gets sixth, but it's still awesome!''

''You're still a damn fool, dude.'' Kevin told him directly.

Chris looked kinda pissed, but there was still more playas to come in, as Craig and Harold were just shoulder-to-shoulder with each other and Blaineley was next up for the announcements.

''Harold and Craig tie for 7th place, leaving Trent in 9th place with 2 points and Brody, with a leg issue in dead last.'' Blaineley announced. ''Those are the results and Brody is going to have to rest.''

Brody was just dizzy as all hell, as he was just trying to cross the finish line after suffering a hammer to the leg and the previous head injury.

Leonard was just trying to cast a spell, but he managed to fumble over the words and just ended up getting some dirty looks from a good chunk of the teams.

''I think he's going to still be in this thing, right?'' Don was just a little bit scared.

Brody was just benched for a moment, as his team was just sure that Chris already went too far.

_*Trent's confessional*_

_''Chris, what are you doing and why are you doing it? Seriously, Brody's kinda messed up **already**!''_

_*Craig's confessional*_

_''Hey, I don't care if I tied with some guy with practically no muscles, I wasn't at my best, so you got a problem with that or not?!'' He shouted angrily._

_*Harold's confessional*_

_''Gosh, these challenges are ridiculously brutal already. I don't even know what's going to happen in the next set of the challenges and I think I've been in a situation like this. All of those times, it was on the show...'' Harold said thoughtfully._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Back with The Waves, Brody was just resting on his leg and he was just getting some support for his team, as they were just really willing to lend a hand.

''Why is this the first challenge? Usually, a challenge that would injure some would be set somewhere a lot later than usual.'' MacArthur said, jumping the gun.

''Nah, dudes, it's just a leg cramp!'' Brody said, ready to motivate. ''Besides, we've got a some solid team!''

''I would definitely agree with Brody here. It seems that our team is solid right now, but it will change in the future.'' Dawn told the rest of the team.

''Well, that's just really obvious.'' MacArthut stated, as she was just slapping Dawn on the back.

''But there could be, like some crazy challenge that comes out and plows all of us out of nowhere. Then we can't donate to help some animals!'' Laurie noticed, as she was just sure that some curveball goes out of nowhere.

''That's very true, dude-ette?'' Geoff awkwardly said, struggling to find a proper.

''Anyways, I wonder what the other teams are talking about?'' Laurie asked. ''I think there was a land mine in there.''

''These challenges are genuinely nuts!'' Geoff yelled with a hint of fear. ''-In a very bad way.''

''I just hope that Sugar becomes my friend and that this team is a very friendly one!'' Ella exclaimed, as the team was just behind her.

''Er, Sugar doesn't exactly like you.'' Sam was just seeing Sugar glare at her from a distance. ''I dunno why, but that ain't gonna change!''

''...Wait, does she?'' Ella really asked.

_*Brody's confessional*_

_''This got a little bit too nuts. Good news, it's just a leg cramp, bad news, I can't do another challenge.'' Brody said kinda calmly. ''I wish there was bananas here.''_

_*Bridgette's confessional*_

_''I gotta hand it to Geoff, even though he's kind of ignorant, he's still a very nice guy!'' She was in a good mood._

_*Geoff (and Sam's) confessional*_

_''Dude, what are these challenges?! Man, someone's gonna get injured badly!'' Geoff shouted clearly._

_''I know right! I swear everybody's gonna get hurt.'' Sam litterally butted in from outside._

_''Sam, dude!'' Geoff shouted, stopping Sam from opening the door._

_''Sorry, man.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The fourth challenge was just some old-school rock climbing with an extra twist, as while the 10 contestants were all going up at the exact same time, there was some interns that they also had to catch in order to pass this challenge.

''For our fourth mini-challenge, you guys are doing some old-school rock climbing, where speed, technique and mind all combine into something physical!'' Chris announced. ''Yes, you guys can stop someone from climbing, but you can't untie the rope.''

The main host sighed in dissapointment, as he wasn't really recording some super-dangerous footage, but Leonard was just good for that, as he was just feeling pretty relaxed.

Gwen was just remembering the bad moments in the previous challenge.

''Honestly, Heather's going to attempt something.'' Courtney stated obviously.

''Well, it was a while ago.'' Gwen shrugged.

Heather still had the legendary glare, even now, which just prompted Kevin to tell her something that she liked to hear, if her sudden smile was anything to go by.

''Geez, I was made for this challenge!'' Robin screamed loudly, as she was just leaping foward.

The redhead was just up for the competition, as were nine others that were prepared, as Gwen observed the others, as DJ, Sam and Iehisa chose themselves for the challenge, as it was a kinda easy one.

''Okay, so the climbers are ready and we've got some stuff in this course that you may or may not like! Same rules as last time, last place gets 1, first place gets 10!'' Blaineley announced, before jerking the contestants into doing the challenge with an air horn.

The first one to get a start on climbing was actually Sky and Dave was just genuinely angry at the fact for some reason.

''Why-'' Dave tried to shout, before being knocked down by Duncan.

''Well, she's on the same team as you.'' Duncan told her with a smirk. ''Besides, you two gotta talk sometime.''

''Oh, she _is_ going to have a talk!'' Dave yelled.

_*Sky and Emma's confessional*_

_Sky was just rubbing her shoulders. ''Oh no...That was two years ago. I thought I was done with that. What do I even do?''_

_''Honestly, I don't even know.'' Emma tried to answer simply as possible. ''The guy can't really get over you and I get a feeling you can't deal with it properly.''_

_''...Yeah. Yeah, thanks Emma!'' Sky was just excitedly and left the locker confessional._

_''I didn't even say anything that major!'' Emma shouted with confusion._

The climbers were having a much better time, as while Robin was clearly in the lead, Iehisa was surprisingly close to her and of course, Scott was in third and doing pretty good.

Of course, Leonard was just awkwardly cheering him on, as he had something to say, but it was drowned out by all of the sound.

''Go Scott, make them regret it!'' Jose cheered, making his brother more motivated to do...nothing? ''Alejandro, are you just going to watch me?''

Alejandro just gave his best smug look.

Robin's sheer climbing power wasn't going to let down...by mines that just made her swing side to side.

Alejandro wasn't exactly so smug anymore, as the two teams were supporting to the two redheads, as Scott's mine exploded quite a bit below him.

''Oooh, bad luck for Robin, but Gwen's still killing it in third!'' Blaineley announced. ''Scott now leads and DJ is doing alright in fourth, as Iehisa is now in fifth!''

The Rabbits were actually in a very good mood, as their team was just good enough to beat the rest, before DJ got hit by a mine and the whole team rallied together.

_*Leshaniqua's confessional*_

_''This team is_ good _, like they're a crew or something...except that Chris wannabe guy...where the hell did he get off to?'' She was definitely impressed._

_*Topher's confessional*_

_''As much as I would like to be the host of this show, I've least got a solid team to back me up...when I've got stuff to do.'' The guy was just looking to do something._

_*Confessional cut*_

DJ was just feeling a little bit scared, as he was crying and climbing, but Sam was just feeling the struggle in this challenge, as Beth finally passed him to be in 6th.

''Beth, just do your best!'' Tyler exclaimed loudly. ''No offence, Lindsay.''

The camping girl was just struggling to climb against all of the bombs, especially since that she was just climbing very slowly on some tied-together stringm but for others...Lux somehow hopped ahead to 7th, as Sam was just dropping hard to 8th.

''How am I-'' Lux asked, before getting blown up. ''-Never mind!''

Lux was more determined to speed on through this madness, as she was still in 7th and the rest of her team weren't ready to be dissapointed.

''This blows harder than a mother-''

''And first goes to Gwen, with second coming to Robin and third coming to Scott and fourth goes to Sky and all of these guys have climbed pretty hard!'' Blaineley announced, as she was just getting nervous at the amount of explosions that were scaring the contestants on the cliffside. ''And DJ makes it in fifth-''

''Please tell me I'm not dead!'' DJ yelled loudly, just getting reassured by Robin.

''You're not dead.'' Robin told DJ in a monotone voice.

Blaineley just gave _that_ look to Chris, who smiled like he had the best grades of the year, as the rest of the contestants weren't surprised.

''Beth's in 6th, Lux's in 7th and Iehisa's in 8th and they all suck a bit, especially the guy that went from third to 8th!'' Chris announced, before the back-runners arrived at the cliff top. ''And Sam is second-last, meaning that Eddie's last!''

Eddie was just throwing...nothing at the ground, as he was just feeling inmeasurable dissapointment, but the days aren't ruined yet.

''Well, we blew.'' Lorenzo said, stating it simply.

''Man, Lightning's gonna do this next one and it's going to Lightning's turn to strike hard!'' Lightning yelled from the cliff, making Eddie even more dissapointed.

Lorenzo and Jo weren't really in a good mood, but the angriest guy on the Lions was Eddie, who lost hard.

''Of course, he does.'' Eddie muttered under his breath, as there was definitely something going on.

_*Josh's confessional*_

_''This isn't going to be easy to swallow, but Lightning isn't exactly a guy that knows what's he doing...or a good team player. And Eddie's definitely a disgruntled guy, so...this might get explosive.''_

_*Chet's confessional*_

_''I thought it was alright...considering all of the crazy explosions that were happening. Lightning better not mess it up!''_

_*confessional cut*_

* * *

The halfway point of all the challenges was made to be something that would definitely take place in the woods, as the axes were a good indicator of what would happen in this one.

''You guys wanna chop wood, because I've got the perfect challenge for you guys!'' Chris announced. ''For the fifth mini-challenge, I'm going to let you guys chop some trees down.''

''Really?'' Dawn asked worryingly, just hoping that Chris actually used his heart.

''Really.'' Bridgette looked at Chris judgmentally, knowing that this challenge was relatively rushed.

''I think my nails are ready or something?'' Dakota asked, just checking her nails for the quality. ''I just hope I don't end up like you.''

Sam just blushed for a second, before coming back to reality.

''Uh, alright...so, you wanna try this challenge out?'' he asked, just getting the ire of MacArthur.

''Look, I know it's nice that you're just trying to help out your girlfriend, but she...ain't the right kinda person to slice open some wood.'' MacArthur told him, just making him shake his head.

''Dakota, you're up for this?'' Sam suggested loudly and clearly.

Bridgette was just giving the thumbs up in the distance and Brody was just giving another two, as Dakota was just still trying to decide.

''Er...okay!'' Dakota seemed unsure.

''Have you guys selected your choppers, because I don't have that much time!'' Chris announced, prompting a lot of the teams to give their pick using paper. ''Alright, choppers, prepare your positions.''

Lightning was a guy that was just ready to say-

''Lightning's gonna sha-cut this tree!''

And Leshaniqua was just ready to back up her team with her good arm.

''You should sha-stop.''

''Alright, it's time...to chop!'' Chris just dropped his flag quickly, as the contestants were watching for the signal.

And they were definitely off, as Sanders was just seeing some good axe, saw and chopsaw action from the other playas, as Lightning arms were definitely cutting that tree down.

_*Lorenzo's confessional*_

_''Come on, I could've done that!'' he grumbled in the confessional._

_*Leshawna's confessional*_

_''This is already serious as hell and I haven't even done anything!'' She shouted, knowing the gravity of the situation._

_*Confessional cut to...*_

Dakota somehow able to use the chopsaw like she was cutting steak, as she was just getting some motivating glares from Laurie and the unofficial team leader.

''Wow, your eyes are scary!'' Dakota was just sweating at the thought of Laurie's glare.

''Thank you?'' Laurie was really confused.

As for others, Duncan was just up there with Lightning on the woodcutting skills, as he was just in the zone for this damn thing.

''Oh my god, Duncan's...not my type!'' Courtney yelled, in a bit of confusion, making Duncan stop temporarily.

''Come on, Duncan, don't get hung up on the CIT!'' Emma shouted at Duncan, making him chop fast.

Cody wasn't really that in fifth place, but at least he was just keeping up the pace with some consistent cuts, even if Courtney was just a little bit pushy.

Chuck got the axe stuck and he couldn't really get it unstuck in enough time, even with all of his teammates relying on him, but once he got thrown back from the blowback of the axe, he got to working it.

''Finally, guys! I'm cutting a tree, guys!'' Chuck announced, making the rest of the team happy.

Rodney's mind was just stuck on Jasmine, as there needed to be someone to knock him back into reality.

''I...er...gotta cut trees...for Jasmine!'' Rodney just did the best he could at a rapid pace. ''Don't look...don't look.''

Dakota got stuck on some hard to cut wood and Laurie realized what it was at the moment, as she noticed the type of wood that the fame-monger was getting into.

''Dakota, just start again!'' Laurie told confindently.

''I can't believe that we're destroying Mother Nature's habitat for a single challenge.'' Dawn was just struggling to not cry.

''Don't worry, Dawn, I'm sure that this is the last one.'' Laurie attempted to reassure her.

Ella was just ready to cheer on her friends with a little singing

The competition was definitely getting a lot more serious, as Duncan and Lightning found exactly the right place to almost tie with each other, despite giving each other dirty looks.

''Who's going to chop down the tree first and who's going to be the last one to bring the chop? I don't know, but-''

''-someone's going to have to pull ahead, because it looks like Duncan, Lightning and Leshaniqua are looking to be the top three!'' Don interrupted out of spite.

The hosts were at each other's head and somebody won the tree chopping challenge, judging by the fact Duncan just had a smug look on his face.

''Scott, you're definitely going to be screwed.'' Duncan stated, as he won this one.

''The Camels get another ten points, courtesy of Duncan and Lightning's not far behind in nine and it's a toss up between Cody, Rodney, Leshaniqua and surprisingly, Matt, to not lose!'' Chris announced, as the latter was just ready to make a joke.

''Well, that's chopped!'' Matt announced, as his tree fell down first. ''Man, my arm's not made for cutting wood.''

''Top three sounds pretty great and Leshaniqua's in fourth!'' Chris said, as two more trees fell down at slightly different times. ''And Rodney's in fifth!''

''Uh...how I do tell someone that I have to break up with them?'' Rodney asked Tom, who was just a little bit confused.

''Wait, do you actually have a relationship with them?'' Tom replied, as he knew what was actually up.

''Er, no?'' Rodney guessed. ''We just have a deep connection.''

''I don't think you should be worried about that.'' Tom answered.

''Cody's in 6th and Chuck's 7th, which is kinda bad, but not as bad as Dakota's 8th place!'' Chris announced, dissapointing the three teams badly. ''Honestly, it's up to Sadie and Clayton to finish it off...''

Sadie was just struggling to get the axe unstuck, as she was up against Clayton, who was fighting against one of the hardest trees to deal with, as while he did get cutting, his axe constantly got stuck.

''Come on, screw over Katie!'' Justin shouted, as this guy's axe usage was strong.

''Dude, make sure that you don't lose!'' Kazuhisa exclaimed, ready to cheer a guy on.

''It's just this tree doesn't want to go down!'' Clayton was just using the axe as hard as he could. ''It's not like it's going to-''

Suddenly, the Gopher Squad's tree slammed down hard to the ground and Sadie was just slack-jawed in shock, as the rest of the team was just looking at her.

''-Oh my god, that's convenient!'' Clayton noted, as he was in almost last.

Sadie was in last and Anna Maria was just mad.

''I could've done that, like, no time flat, but I ain't gonna care!'' Anna Maria shouted, as she gave Sadie a hard slap.

''You very mean person!'' Sadie retorted back, not ready to deal with some drama.

''So, what, I got the booty to kick everybody outta here and my poof ain't gonna be screwed!''

Jacques just rolled his eyes, as Josee just threw Anna Maria the axe that was stuck in the tree, as the others were just unsure if she was just intentionally making herself a target or just mad.

_*Anna Maria's confessional*_

_''Come on, I mean my booty could have done the challenge a lot easier, but whatever! If they put me up to the next one, I'm definitely going to win without even breaking a sweat!''_

_*Ingrid's confessional*_

_''Are you really serious? Now, that's just one way to get just sent up for the challenge!'' Ingrid shouted confindently._

_*Lesley's confessional*_

_''Guess who's up next!'' The shortest girl on the team smile widely._

_''Oooh, what's happening?'' Izzy asked loudly from the outside._

_''Anna Maria's up next.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The sixth challenge was going to be somewhat classic, as it might have been a return of a classic challenge in a new form, as there was a gate somewhere and finding it required a great sense of direction.

''Today, you guys should be aware about this thing, as we've got bikes of some kind-''

''Why didn't you save me for this challenge?!'' Duncan yelled, getting Courtney to notice him.

''-and we've got a course through some woods, as there's random ramps, trees, mud and some other crazy stuff that I put over the course to make it more fun!'' Chris announced, making Don feel really awkward.

''I like this challenge.'' Don admitted.

There was just several dudes that were excited for this challenge, not in the least, Chet and Geoff, who were both looking to get on the bikes, as they were on it already.

''Dude, this is the most awesome thing of the day!'' Geoff exclaimed, as he hopped on the clean bike.

''Yeah, these bikes are amazing as heck!'' Chet was just checking out his purple bike.

Anna Maria wasn't looking foward to this thing, as she had to live up to her own words.

''Well, you said you wanted to do this, so...'' Lesley told her.

''And you shouted at Sadie for no reason.'' Katie shouted, as that just cause Josee just face-palm.

Anna Maria was practically screwed into this position.

''That's just booty.'' The tanned girl said, as she was just done with her stuff.

Soon all of them were actually ready to ride hard, as they were just either doing this thing or not doing this thing, as the course gates were ready to drop.

''Lemme tell you something, I don't care wherever you try to hurt each other or not, but I ain't gonna let _ya_ break 'em!'' Chef yelled, as he just sounded the air horn to start the ride.

_*Chet and Lorenzo's confesisonal*_

_''Chet, I think you can do this! Honestly, it's really easy!''_

_Chet looked at his stepbrother in disbelief._

_''You know Chris can change this challenge to be super deadly hard!''_

_''It doesn't really matter, because it's a bike and you've ridden this before and you can-''_

_''Okay, okay, Lorenzo, can you chill now?'' Chet was just a little bit scared._

_*Sierra's confessional*_

_''I'm just doing this for Cody and for my team, but I know Chris if there's anything here, it's probably bombs and other stuff!'' Sierra then realized something. ''Cody did awesome last time!''_

_*Confessional end*_

Sylvan just shrugged and went on the bike, as he had no reason to get on there and Dave was just angrily just getting on it to prove something.

_*Sylvan's confessional*_

_''It's not likely that Dave isn't going to implode, which is bad for his mental health and good for the team...so, I'll wait.'' Sylvan didn't really express a lot, but he was slightly conflicted._

_*Confessional cut*_

All ten bike riders were sure that this one was going to be something special, as Dave was just already catching up to the lead, with Chet and Geoff having some friendly competition at the front with some quick bumps.

''Honestly, this ain't going to be pretty cool.'' Chet noticed Dave driving quickly into a turn.

''I will prove that I'm...'' Dave yelled, as he just flew a ramp...into a slightly later part of the section, but not without dirt. ''Well, there had to some sacrifices!''

Dave's screeching was definitely making things a lot more awkward, as Sky was just noticing what the heck was going on, but she couldn't really say anything.

Dave was still in third and Mike was just right behind him, as the race was just getting ramped in the corners, even if the top two was just a while away.

Soon, the top four were actually just riding their way through a wider path, especially since that Sierra litterally came out of nowhere and Ingrid was just looking slightly confindent.

''Sylvan, wanna lose?'' Ingrid taunted.

''I'm not braindead.'' Sylvan stated with smugness.

Ingrid attempted to ride in sixth, as Sierra was just swinging her non-existent arms around.

Dave attempted to throw the dirt onto other players to make sure that he was pretty clean going around the corners and Mike just almost crashed.

_*Mike's confessional*_

_''Er, what just happened and why is there dirt on my face?'' Mike asked with confusion._

_*Confessional end*_

Geoff, Chet, Mike and Dave were actually in a pretty close competition, as they were just avoiding some major traps and making sure that they turned as inside as they could.

Geoff got  a major bump thanks to a bomb and Chet litterally got blown foward by the same bomb.

There was a finish line and Don was just genuinely willing to do his job, even if he had a season to do, as the top two were actually getting really close to the line thanks to explosions.

''Geez, that was really awesome!'' Geoff didn't even notice the oil that made the sand stick to his tires. ''Oh, man!''

''Hah, you can't surf the land!'' Chet exclaimed, forgetting that Geoff had oil on his side.

''Who's going to slip through and catch another gold medal? Who knows, because man...Dave's bombing this!'' Chris was loving what he was seeing.

What he was definitely seeing was that Dave just got flipped over a ramp, Sierra doing a flip off a ramp and Ingrid just trying to jump over the valleys of the track.

Regardless, Chet and Geoff were actually in a very close race, even if they were both going to fall down.

''And it looks like that _someone_ arrived ahead of the rest...and Geoff slips ahead of Chet thanks to the oil and in third, Mike, who's got great skills as one guy!'' Blaineley announced, as the riders continue on. ''Ingrid does get fourth, Sierra gets a great fifth place and Dave recovers to get sixth!''

The riders were definitely continuning, as Anna Maria was just attempting to pedal her way into a remotely decent position.

''Finally, the back four are coming and Anna Maria is the best of them in seventh place, Topher gets eighth, which might be karma and finally, Yuuji gets ninth place and lastly, Devin, who crashed, gets tenth!''

Devin was just riding his bike as fast as he could to the line and he was just tired as all heck.

''Man, did that end badly.'' Devin commented, kinda quietly with a leaf. ''I just hope that Carrie has a lot better luck than I do.''

_*Carrie's confessional*_

_''I am glad that he is okay! It could have ended a lot worse!'' Carrie's relief was exceedingly obvious._

_*Kitty's confessional*_

_''I swear I could hear his screams! I thought he was a lot worse!'' Kitty was just very shocked._

_*Brady's confessional*_

_''Is he really okay? I mean he definitely has finished it, but it's_

_*Confessional cut*_

Don just nodded pretty simply, as the guy tried to ride himself back to the start of the race, which was the same stadium from earlier and since Chris was just in the toilet, Chef did the honors.

''Soon, we're gonna reveal who sucks and who doesn't suck, there's three more quality camp-style challenges and there's gonna be hell when we reveal what's happenin' next on Total Drama: The-''

''Hey, who did my scene?!'' Chris yelled from off-screen.

* * *

**To be continued in Part 3 for the rest of the mini-challenges!**

**Total amount of points so far for all ten teams:**  
**The Fiery Dragons - 34 (5th - Tied)**  
 **The Confused Camels - 42 (1st)**  
 **The Sunshine Horses - 34 (5th - Tied)**  
 **The Sour Limes - 28  (8th - Tied)**  
 **The Gopher Squad - 31 (7th)**  
 **The Rough Donkeys - 36 (4th)**  
 **The Waves - 28 (8th - Tied)**  
 **The Dangerous Lions - 39 (2nd - Tied)**  
 **The Comeback Rabbits - 39 (2nd - Tied)**  
 **The Victorious Swans - 19 (10th)**

**The results are looking pretty bad for the Swans, who need a victory or two to not lose and The Camels keep on confusing their opponents with their skills and tactics!**

**Part 3 will be coming either at the end of this month or at the start of the very next month!**


	8. Episode 2 Part 3: The Final Mini Challenges!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rest of the challenges, including something else, the teams choose their choice for their specific challenge.  
> It could be curtains for the self-proclaimed victorious team or it could turn around for a few lackluster teams.  
> It's still anyone's game, as the mini-challenges continue!

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
**Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**  
**Part 3: The Final Mini Challenges!**

**Well, this is the final part of the sub-challenge, where not only are there bonus challenges that might give some teams a massive leg up in the competition, but also a special thing, where the judges finally get another speaking role!**

**Also, I know that some of these challenges aren't returning challenges, but I kinda opted for all new challenges for this one!**

**I can also tell you that I don't really that much of a schedule for this one, but I'm going to try and put out these chapters as frequently as I can!**

  **Anyways, here's the final challenges...as it says in the title!**

* * *

 The seventh challenge was bound to be a little bit different, as this one involved just rowing across a small lake with a pretty small canoe...enough for one player.

''Guys, you want a race?''

No-one answered Chris' questions, as it would be dangerous.

''Do you guys just want an normal boat race?'' Blaineley asked, prompting all kinds of responses. ''Because you are getting that and a little bit more! You guys have to row a canoe across McLean Lake and while you're just racing to the end, you can push others or even do some sabotage to win!''

The contestants were actually getting excited for a challenge, as this wasn't going to just leave a mark on their body, but the competition's getting hot.

Bridgette was just up for the challenge, as she was just out of here.

''So, is Bridge in?'' Geoff asked.

''This would definitely be her type of challenge!'' Dawn said, seemingly excited.

''Alright!''

While The Waves were a lot more excited about the challenge, there was one specific team that wasn't so enthusiastic about this one, but up first was an announcement for the points.

''While the Comeback Rabbits are still going strong with 39 points, they're only second to the Confused Camels, who are confusin' everyone with 42 points! The Swans need to step it up with only 19 points and so do The Limes and The Waves who have 28 points.'' Chris announced, before saying... ''Either way, did you guys choose your teammates wisely?''

All of the team leaders nodded, as their selected rowers were up for the challenge and Bridgette and Jacques were especially happy for this one.

''Ready?!''

Some of them weren't as ready.

''Wait, I have to do what?!'' Taylor yelled, as her extensions were still on her.

''Yeah, do it or you're eliminated.'' Heather told her in a matter-of-fact way really loudly.

''Go!'' Chris shouted, before blowing an air-horn.

The rest of the contestants were just really willing to do their thing at speed, as the top two consisted of the surfer girl and the ice dancing king, competing hard, but Jo wasn't slacking.

''Hey, surfer Barbie, you've got a problem to deal with and she's right behind you!'' Jo proclaimed, not surprising anyone.

''Don't worry, I've got a handle on it!'' Bridgette replied loudly.

Bridgette and Jo were just fighting for a bit, but Jacques was just rowing really well to the other side pier, which had Chef in his swimming costume and the ice dancer had his whole team behind him.

''Go Swans!'' he cheered. ''Josee, we've got this!''

Jacques looked at the random whirlpool ahead and just turned to the left, as it wasn't really that big and he didn't even shout about it.

''It looks like you two are kinda pretty solid.'' Lux noticed.

''Sure, you can say that...'' Josee said with a slightly less genuine smile.

''Oh.'' Lux was just stunned. ''Alright.''

Jo was just getting things ridiculously serious, as Bridgette was still in second, she was still in third and Carrie's arms surprised the team, as she was in fourth.

''Seriously, it's like everybody can row hard for some reason.'' Jo complained, as Carrie got close. ''Come on, basic blonde, you've got something!''

''Of course I do!'' Carrie shouted back.

The battle of the oars continued hard, as the pokes become a little bit too real, causing third and fourth to fluctuate really wildly and Rock was definitely passing them with style.

Also, Topher was just struggling with Ezekiel in the lower half of the leaderboard, but sixth and seventh wasn't really no problem.

''Did you see that? The whirlpool was like _whhhrrr_ and you were both like...'' Rock pretended to shove. ''...and now I'm ahead of you two...don't know where the rest are.''

''He's kinda right.'' Carrie guessed.

''So, we're screwed.'' Jo stated. ''In a way.''

Carrie and Jo noticed that there was somehow another big whirlpool where time could be lost and Bridgette and Jacques were just on the edge of it and somehow coming out of it a lot faster.

''Er, do we have to do the same thing?'' Carrie was just rowing to the side in fifth.

''No and that's why I'm going to get ahead!'' Jo exclaimed, now in fourth and trying to use some centrifugal force.

Trent, Taylor and Ezekiel arrived at the second whirlpool, as it was kinda hard to avoid and also kinda messed up at the same time.

_*Trent's confessional*_

_''Er, why is there a whirlpool in the middle of a lake? I thought that this was a kinda normal challenge, but Chris kinda messed it up!'' Trent stated happily._

_*Taylor's confessional*_

_''Heather told me that I have to do this or else my extensions gets soaked. Of course, like, that's gonna happen, but these are, like, waterproof or something.'' Taylor showed off her real hair extensions._

_*Ezekiel's confessional*_

_''Chris, eh, what are you doing and how are you doing it?'' Ezekiel looked freaked out._

_*Confessional cut*_

Ezekiel's face was definitely frozen in fear, as he was just trying to as fast as he could and turn as quick as he could away from the potential whirlpool ahead.

''This is just really wild!'' Trent was just a little bit freaked.

''That's a real whirlpool, eh!'' Ezekiel yelled with fear.

''Yeah, it's actually kinda crazy.'' Trent said, strangely fearless.

''Run!'' Ezekiel was just rowing in a weird direction. ''I mean row!''

Chris had an announcement for the back benchers, as there was about to be some loud cheering. ''As Jacques takes first and Bridgette gets second, giving their teams a chance to win, others deal with more whirlpools! Man, get Jo on camera!''

Jo bet wrong, as she was just swirling around on the bowl of water slowly, but never really sinking.

_*Jo's confessional*_

_''Well, just watch because...''_

Since Jo was just going at an incredibly fast speed, she just put an oar to the left and she literally got flung out of the whirlpool.

_*Jo's continued confessional*_

_''...that's a risk that paid off in a big way, basic blonde.'' Jo stated confidently, not having any good intentions._

_*Carrie's confessional*_

_''I am **not** getting fourth over Jo just getting lucky, so I had to row hard!'' She confidently proclaimed with some better intentions._

_*Rock's confessional*_

_''And Jo was just jumping out of there like *wooosh* and the whirlpool was raging like *hisss*...I think I messed it up, but it was awesome!'' Rock shouted with a ton of excitement._

_*Confessional cut*_

The battle for third was just raging on, as a new player entered the spotlight and this guy had looked like he had been through a lot of things.

''Ezekiel, Rock, Jo and Carrie are all betting on third place for their teams and which one will make it first? Man, these traps are going to be awesome!'' Chris told the contestants, as Jo was just trying to look ahead underwater.

Rock, by chance, got leapt forward thanks to one and he got

''Rock gets an accidental third place, while Jo gets a pretty good fourth!'' Blaineley announced. ''Clearly, luck is on the contestants' side and Carrie gets a very close fifth, as Ezekiel arrives in sixth!''

Ezekiel literally sprinted out of the water, while the other contestants were calm.

''I ain't about to lose another canoe boy!'' Chef yelled, as he picked up the farmer boy.

Justin was just a little bit scared, as he was just swimming with the canoe on top and he already managed to bring something.

''Let me guess, the interns died.'' Justin guessed.

''No, but we lost the damn canoes! Pretty boy, you're in seventh! Damn rich ass girl, you're in 8th!'' Chef yelled in his trademark loudness.

''Thank you?'' Taylor was just confused.

_*Heather's confessional*_

_''As much as she's an asset to my team and alliance, she needs an arm day! Like really?'' She said indignantly._

_*Confessional end*_

''It's up to the Donkeys and the Camels to not lose this one and man, do their choices suck!'' Chris announced.

''Gee thanks, Chris.'' Noah hissed, as he was just attempting to row as hard as he could.

''You're welcome, Noah.''

Noah was just attempting to get ahead of Justice, who clearly did not want to be here.

''You were forced into doing this challenge?'' Justice, who was just struggling.

''Yeah, what figures?'' Noah was a little confused.

''Jose and Scott are most annoying duo I know.'' Justice grumbled. ''They practically forced me into it.''

''Huh...this was just a really bad idea.'' Noah was saddened.

Noah and Justice seemed to finish at nearly the same time, but one was ahead of the others thanks to his own efforts.

''Noah finishes second-last and Justice finishes last...what a day for karma!'' Chris stated very loudly, making the two of them mad. ''Now that's over, we're going to move onto something better!''

* * *

The eighth challenge was just something that might have been obvious to anyone who was been in a summer camp before, as origami was next up on the plate.

''Guys, we don't all have physical challenges, while that's most of them. we've got some mental challenges for you guys with a know-how in arts and crafts, which no-one cares about.'' Blaineley announced, before Harold booed her.

''Come on, arts and crafts are an essential in a lot of things!'' Harold shouted back. ''Did you know that those two elements are used in film, TV shows like this one and-''

Noah and Justice finally came back, as Emma was just a little bit displeased.

''Geez, what happened Noah?'' Emma asked her boyfriend.

''Chris put a bunch of a whirlpools into the lake.'' Noah glumly stated.

Emma and Noah just took one glare at the main host, as Blaineley continued explaining.

''If anyone's familiar with this one, origami should be next up on the equation. You guys must be a chris head out of paper. The faster you finish it, the better the results should be.''

Every single contestant and even a few interns were just looking at Blaineley like she had just given up, which wasn't too far off.

''Who added this challenge in?!'' Chris exclaimed angrily. ''Either way, teams should select your contestants!''

A minute went by, as their selected contestants were on the table, as Yuuji, Emma, Devin, Scarlett, Yoshihisa, Beardo, B, Dwayne, Ennui and Katie were up for this simple challenge.

With an random air-horn out of nowhere, the contestants got to do some folding, as while some were looking for the potential instructions, others like Scarlett and Emma were looking at Chris' face.

_*Emma's confessional*_

_''I'm not sure how to do this origami thing, but I wasn't going to let the island destroyer win this one.'' Emma stated_ _confidently_

_*Scarlett's confessional*_

_''I can easily do this. Just one look at the terrible host's face and I should be able to ensure that we can win this.''_

_*Chris' ''super'' confessional*_

_''I am not a terrible host, but one of the most awesome hosts on TV! I mean check out my polls!'' The host was just smugly boasting about his achievements. ''They're super real!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

After that mess, there was a good chunk of the players attempting to push through in ways that just compromised the quality of the Chris head and since the real deal was the judge here, things were going to be hard.

''Yuuji, it actually looks like you've got something there.'' Alejandro noticed.

''Er, thanks, but I'm sure Scarlett's gonna win anyways.'' Yuuji stated, looking at the other heads.

''You can't just let her do that!'' Alejandro whispered.

''Geez, just leave me alone if you want to win.'' Yuuji whispered back.

Several other origami masters were just on their way to get their heads either fixed or not, as some of them weren't truly able to do their things.

''Come on, I swear you look easy.'' Yoshihisa was just trying to get his one fixed.

Yoshihisa was just glaring at Scarlett, who had a hidden smile at the fact that she managed to get it almost right and Josh, who was just messing it up hard.

Scarlett just took one look back at the leader and he was just surprised when he noticed that her head was lookin' good.

''Scarlett, that's kinda wrong. Yoshi, you've got it, man!'' Chris announced, as the leader somehow pulled it off.

Yoshihisa was just elated at the fact that he got lucky, as now everyone knew what was up and Devin was just messing it up, just like Emma.

''Emma, how do you do this?'' Devin asked quietly.

''I don't know how and I wouldn't tell you anyways.'' Emma grumbled.

''Oh...dang it.''

''There was only one way that this would go.''

Scarlett finally got it approved, as she held back her own anger at getting second unfairly and so did Yuuji, who was just relieved at this.

B was just trying to make sure that his one was as accurate and he managed to do it, as he somehow put hard work in it.

''I forgot to mention that while Scarlett, Yoshi and Yuuji were way ahead of you, B, you're gonna get something special, for reproducing my beatitful face.'' Chris said to him, as B clicked his fingers. ''No words?''

''You should know.'' Dawn stated carefully.

''At least someone's useful in here.'' Heather grumbled, just making her team mad. ''Honestly, my team is a lot better than last time's.''

_*Confessional bargain sale 2: Age of Waiting*_

**_Troy -_ ** _''Are you serious?''_

 **_Robin -_ ** _''Yep, she's definitely serious...''_

 **_Chuck -_ ** _''I kinda blew my challenge.''_

 **_Yuuji -_ ** _''For being Heather, that's actually a compliment.''_

 **_Heather -_ ** _''That doesn't mean much, when I've got a plan to put into place.'' She said with a hint of a smile._

 **_Kevin -_ ** _''Honestly, I think having me, Robin and Alejandro on the same team, plus the fact that some people were surprisingly good, is what made her say that.'' He deducted._

 **_Alejandro -_ ** _''This is definitely the perfect team for our plan to work.'' Alejandro stated confidently. ''But I doubt it's going to go smoothly.''_

_*Spoiler Alert, there's not much progress.*_

Emma, Ennui and Katie were all attempting to put their own unique twists on their origami heads, as they were sure that Chris was going to hate them and at the same time, pass them.

''Ennui, you're in fifth...Emma, you're in sixth and Katie, you're not done yet.''

Ennui was just relaxing his shoulders, as Emma was just over with this thing and Katie was just genuinely worried about not making it through, as she was just trying to fix it by blowing off the glitter.

''Okay, you're in seventh.'' Katie was just done.

Four more builders were being watched and those three were definitely surprising to a small amount of people, as Dwayne wasn't doing too good, Devin was actually getting things done...slowly and Beardo managed to get it.

''Beardo gets eighth thanks to actually checking things and Dwayne and Devin tangle themselves into a bad situation, possibly leaving their teams in jeopardy.'' Blaineley announced, making the bottom two teams grind their teeth in frustration.

''Why didn't you let me do this?'' Elliody asked in frustration.

''I don't know! I guess I wanted to show my girlfriend my skills!'' Devin, trying to not mess up his head.

''You obviously don't have the skills!'' Carrie was just struggling to watch.

''Carrie? I'm sorry, it's just that-'' Devin was just confused, as Chris gave a thumbs up. ''-this still sucks.''

''At the very least, it's not stuck to someone's hand.'' Chris was just genuinely surprised. ''Dude, you also got lucky!''

_*Lindsay's confessional*_

_''Good job, Damon, we didn't lose!'' Lindsay was just happy. ''Wait, it's Devin?''_

_*Confessional cut*_

Dwayne was just trying to get parts of the paper head off, as he accidentally put on some glue thanks to some questionable handwork.

_*Dwayne's confessional*_

_''Well, I'm out...or at the very least, Jo's gonna get me out.'' Dwayne was just a little bit worried. ''I hope I can pull some idol out of my butt.''_

_*Chet's confessional*_

_''I swear I saw somebody swap some paper around, because I swear it shouldn't be that sticky.'' Chet said was just genuinely investigating._

_*Jo's confessional*_

_''I doubt that we haven't been sabotaged. What the hell kinda paper did we get, but Dwayne's gone if we lose!'' Jo had an bad stare._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With a bunch of string and a switch that may be in need of pulling, the ninth challenge was about to get started, as it might have required a genius to do the thing...except, the switch needed a crate and the crate had a very long rope to pull it in.

''Alright guys, this ain't gonna take a genius to do, as you guys need to pull a crate into some kind of switch to win a ball to roll into a basket.'' Chris announced. ''Man, this challenge seems kinda easy, but whatever.''

The rest of the contestants cheered and Sanders even cheered happily to make sure that things were pretty good.

''Alright, have you guys celebrated enough, because I just want to you select your teammate to do the thang!'' Chris announced with an angry smile.

Sugar just stepped up first, because it's obviously her kind of challenge, as Laurie felt like she had something to do that much and Jo was just ready to destroy her.

''Oh, yeah, I'm gonna do the thang!'' Sugar exclaimed, making her team mad. ''Y'all just mad that I'm gonna thang it up!''

''Yo, stop saying thang!'' Anna Maria shouted him back to reality.

''Okay, so am I the last one?'' Katie asked obviously.

''Yes and you bettah win!''

Sugar was just getting all of the glare, as the pretty girl was a good option for this one.

Jasmine was up for this challenge, as she was the only one that was even capable of having the strength to make it really work...but she was down for the count, as to make it work...someone had to go again.

''Look, Izzy, we'll only let you go twice because of the team swap craziness!'' Chris announced, as his teammates pushed her to win because of her strength. ''E-scope's back because of Blaineley's move.''

Izzy was just genuinely happy to come back.

_*Izzy and Owen's confessional*_

_''Oh my god, we got the jackpot! Izzy's going again!'' Owen yelled in realisation. ''I just hope that we get back together.''_

_''Wait, we split up?''_

_''Sure, you did, you were all smart and said that I was incompatible or-''_

_''No way, I'd never do that! E-scope's ready to win it with Owen!''_

_''Yeah, I just hope the next one's an eating challenge.''_

_*Leshawna's confessional*_

_''I've got many questions that I gotta ask, mostly because what the hell's up with Chris?''_

_*Warren's confessional*_

_''Mates, this is going to get a little bit weird, so I suggest you check me out...baby!'' Warren was just ready to be checked out._

_*Confessional cut*_

The pullers were ready to pull, as while some like Kazuhisa, Sugar and Leshawna were just eyeing each other in an attempt to be intimidating, Laurie was just a little bit scared.

''I'm not even like that strong!'' Laurie was just genuinely scared for her team. ''Honestly, I'm only doing this for Mother Earth!''

''I thought it was Motha' Nature, but I ain't gonna lose to you!'' Sugar boasted, making the Vegan sadder.

''You're right, but I'd like to still be in third!''

Everybody just looked at Laurie like she was kinda depressed.

''Er, we really need a silver to survive.'' MacArthur was just struggling to deal with Laurie's decision. ''Honestly, even if Sugar and Leshawna kick our asses, go and get third!''

''Thanks...wanna become-'' Laurie got pushed into position.

''Crap, my booty's going to make it happen!'' Leshawna exclaimed, as she wasn't prepared for this. ''This is going to be some kind of hell.''

''You tell me! I have to pull with my chest!'' Kazu shouted. ''I swear you said it was for safety reasons-''

''And go!'' Chris shouted before he used a gun.

The challenges were just getting started and things definitely got started, as a seagull dropped and Sugar was already somehow pulling ahead.

_*Jacques' and Josee's confessional*_

_''I think we chose good...too good.'' He had an nervous smile on his face._

_''Yep, but we definitely needed to win.'' Josee's smile looked genuine._

_''Okay, but does it have to-''_

_''Yes, our team's definitely far from safe.''_

_''Yeah, I guess that makes sense.'' Jacques just shrugged it off._

_*Confessional cut*_

Sugar was just more determined to just wreck Ella's team, as she just made an evil smile directly to Ella's face, as she was spooked slightly.

''Mate, how do you even do this?'' Warren asked his partners.

''You pull with your lower abdomen and you pull harder!'' Max badly explained.

''Wait, what's an lower abdomen?'' Warren was still pulling his crate.

It was a battle between Sugar and Leshawna to ensure that their team got their goods, as these two were definitely the strongest out of the group and even pulling through on it.

''I ain't about to lose to you! My momma told me to win this one!'' Sugar was just moving the crate along.

''I ain't about to tell your momma what-'' Leshawna stated, before she noticed the country girl got her crate down on that switch.

''That's how it's done!'' Sugar yelled, as she activated the switch to get the lead.

''And Sugar wins to no surprise and Leshawna's probably going to get second.'' Chris announced. ''Personally, I like the losers a lot better!''

Warren, Laurie and Sierra were definitely pulling and they were definitely struggling and all of them had things to say that were a little critical of the amazing host.

''I can't believe you're actually, like, destroying the enviroment!'' Laurie shouted, before Beardo made an explosion. ''And like, I gotta stop you for explosion.''

''Beardo, that was badly timed.'' Topher stated, before the guy just did his losing horn.

Warren was just genuinely happy to just do his thing and probably break his ribs in the process, as Chris had an maddening grin and Amelia wasn't really too strong in the leg department.

''Geez, who even makes these decisions?'' Robin really asked, gaining the glares of Taylor and Heather. ''Okay, I'm ready to support the short girl!''

_*Warren and Dan's confessional*_

_''Mate, that's gotta some kinda worst decision of all time. Luckily, Sierra's a survivor.'' Warren said._

_''Mate, we're all gonna be survivors pretty damn soon.'' Dan was a little disappointing._

_''I don't mind being a survivor...maybe then it will get some girls back at Walsall.'' Warren was just genuinely dreaming._

_''...Cool, I'm just doing this for my local park.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

8 other teams were definitely in the battle and they were slightly confused at what was even happening, as bad decisions showed themselves up in this challenge.

''And Izzy wins third place and she's really happy about it, but that ain't gonna stop Ali, who's definitely trying.'' Chris announced, as the guy was just attempting to show his strength. ''Goddamn, he's trying.''

Ali and Sierra were definitely in a close tie for fourth, but in the end, only one brown-skinned player was going to get.

''Hey, team, I think I've got this!'' Ali exclaimed. ''Though my ribs are definitely workin-''

''I did it, Cody!'' Sierra yelled, as she was in fourth.

''That was too close.'' Ali said in defeat, as he got screwed over by Kazuhisa, who was in fifth. ''How close is this competition?''

''Sierra gets fourth, Kazuhisa gets fifth and Ali gets sixth, as there's five more crate pullers that are just kind of lacking, but you should have chose wisely.'' Blaineley announced, as Scott was getting glares.

''Gee, thanks, team! Luckily I'm smarter..er?'' Scott asked, as he also finishes.

_*Jose's confessional*_

_''I swear Scott's think he's the main player, but man, he's going to be the pawn and I need a bunch of them to ensure my alliance goes well.'' Jose calmly explained._

_*Cade's confessional*_

_''Who the heck is Scott and why does he suck, man? I hope I do better next time.'' Cade said, genuinely worried for his team._

_*Confessional cut*_

''And Scott's in seventh and somebody has to be in seventh and I'm sure that someone's definitely struggling, as Brady, Amelia and Laurie attempt to get out of their weakspot...and the vegan gets eighth.''

Laurie just was just sitting down in defeat, as she untied her rope, like all of the others, and laid down on the ground.

''I can't believe you're, like, the cruellest host in the game.'' Laurie struggled to say.

''Jesus, my chest's killing me hard.'' Brady was still standing. ''Laurie, are you okay?''

''Uh, like, sure?'' Laurie was just tired as heck.

''I doubt it.'' Brady breathed, as he was just carrying the vegan to a good place. ''I'm gonna send ya back to your team.''

''Whoa-'' Laurie got picked by someone a little rowdier.

''Is your chest messed up?'' MacArthur asked her friend loudly.

MacArthur just came in to save her teammate, as she just snatched her teammate and just run for the infirmary and Amelia finished this race very badly.

''Honestly, this isn't going to be looking good.'' Amelia was just genuinely displeased. ''Man, I just hope that I don't get eliminated this round.''

''Man, I doubt you're gonna survive this.'' Troy told, as she went back to her team.

''Did you have to?'' Amelia asked.

Troy just pointed to the popular girl, who was just facepalming quietly and Alejandro, who was just pondering over something pretty important.

_*Alejandro's confessional*_

_''My team's genuinely confuses me.'' He said with fustration. ''Even if some of them have skill, there are definitely some weak players in here.''_

_''I told you!'' Jose poked fun of him outside the confessional._

_*Sylvan's confessional*_

_''I swear there's really good teams and a bad team and I have a good team under my belt.'' Sylvan was just bored. ''I just hope the last challenge isn't deadly.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

In what could be the last AKA the tenth challenge, there was a puzzle that needed to be solved and it had to do with the animals that were really willing to bring that battle.

It mostly involved some proper food, but other than that, the food was a means to a important goal and since it was Chef's kitchen, things were bound to be a little bit more disgusting.

And Owen was up for it.

''I'm up for whatever food's on the table-'' he yelled.

''You're the last contestant on the team that hasn't done a challenge, so I'd expect you to do this. Same with the rest of the remainders.'' Chris announced. ''Get your butts onto these seats, because you're gonna feel the heat!''

Owen was just a little bit concerned, as he was up against Heather, who was scared as hell, Ella, who was very scared and Max, who was practically done for.

''Wow, this is actually impossible!'' Heather shouted, genuinely scared, though no-one could really tell.

''It's improbable...thank your evil genius.'' Max replied, correcting someone that didn't really care about being correct.

''Er, is this vegetarian?'' Mike was just scared.

''Yep, but it's really hot and it's really spicy!'' Chris proclaimed, worrying the hell out of all of the contestants. ''The hottest tofu that ever exists, cooked by your favourite Chef.''

Chef just noticed that his hands were really dirty, as he was just washing his own hands.

The blocks of tofu was on the table and Ella could smell the level of heat that was coming from the squishy food and it obviously wasn't nice.

''My dear friends, I hope that I do not pass out from this...not so nice piece of food.'' Ella tried to sing. ''But I will always help my friends!''

''I would definitely do the same to my friends, especially my teammates!'' Toshihisa exclaimed, he just want to help his team. ''I can definitely see that it's going to be slightly spicier than the rest of the challenges.''

Owen was just suffering from the smell, as his eyes were definitely red and Sugar was just looking at Staci like she was going to lose, as the liar wasn't even able to must up a single lie.

''This is hot.'' Staci said, as the heat was messing with her mind. ''My great great great great....great.''

''I'm guessing your grandfather invented heat did you?'' Josh asked.

''Sure, before that people-''

''Uh, yeah-'' Chris just put the amazing air horn and it was real loud and real hot. ''-the heat's definitely on!''

The rest of the contestants were just battling to get these things really eaten, as there was just a lot of things that were going to have to be said, as Chef was just sweating.

_*Max's confessional*_

_''This is just hot...I'm not sure that I know how hot is it, but I must find the stash to potentially make an evil plan out of.'' Max proclaimed._

_*Elliody's confessional*_

_''I'm sure that the Scoville Units that these peppers are definitely five or six-digits, but the better question how did the host even do something like that? It must have taken Chef days to do that.'' Elliody wondered._

_*Chef's confessional*_

_Chef was livid._

_''It took all of yesterday and I know that these damn kids weren't even on the island, because they just came here today!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

The tofu battle was apparently made for Owen, as he was just wolfing down all of the cubes surprisingly quickly and the chaos ensued, as Cade was just attempting to deal with this.

''Oh my god, Owen, can you even deal with this?'' Cade asked.

''...How hot is this?!'' Owen yelled.

''It's definitely very hot!'' Cade shouted, as he just was trying to finish them ASAP.

''Owen wins for obvious reasons...and no-one has even remotely finished yet and the only ones even remotely close is Josh and Cade, both of them having experience with food!'' Blaineley yelled, stopping Chris from saying his thing.

The two of them were just looking at each other to ensure that they were able to bring their bite and swallow as quickly as they could just get it.

''Alright, I'm surprised that I didn't get severely injured on this show.'' Josh just sighed.

Cade didn't even answer that question, as he was just dealing with the high amount of spice that was coming over him and there was a lot more where that came from.

Elliody, Toshihisa and Max were all struggling to deal with the heat, as their spice senses were definitely working and Toshi definitely was trying for his team.

''If I cough out fire, then this is a good day for evil!'' Max proclaimed.

''It doesn't even work like that!'' Elliody shouted in her face.

''Evil can change physics.''

''Evil also should know that-'' Elliody was just letting her stuff be swallowed, before Max noticed the milk on the table.

''Did I also mention that if you drink the milk, you lose a point?'' Chris mentioned out of nowhere, wanting to amp up the drama. ''Oh and by the way, Josh's in second and Cade's in third.''

_*Josh's confessional*_

_The guy was just gulping down his milk and his face was still red as hell._

_''Come on, this is definitely's Blaineley's challenge or something like that.'' Josh said quietly._

_*Confessional cut*_

Staci was just trying her hardest to eat all of the cubes, as while she was just feeling the spice, her team was just relying on her to eat the last one.

''Come on, this really hurts, guys!'' Staci was just extremely worried. ''But I guess I'll do it.''

Staci just ate the last one and immediately went for the milk, as her team was just genuinely relieved that they were possibly out of the dupster and Toshihisa did the same thing.

''Staci gets fourth and Toshi gets fifth, as there's still five eaters to go!'' Chris announced loudly.

''Owen, I'm actually surprised that were able to eat some fast.''

''Come on, Toshi, it's kind of a big deal.'' Owen was just sweating and flattered by the compliments. ''But I ain't gonna join up with you.''

''I don't mind that-'' Toshihisa was just ready to reply.

''Congrats, Owen, you really knocked it out of the park!'' Emma actually said, as Owen was almost back to normal. ''At least you survived.''

As for the remaining five, they were definitely surviving in the heat, as Elliody used her strategy of just eating the cubes one by one and letting the spice pass, since Cade got really hot.

Crimson just managed to finish her plate with what looked like an huge reaction to her boyfriend and under-reaction to his girlfriend.

''Crimson gets a good sixth place, as the goth girl  survives the heat!'' Blaineley announced. ''And Elliody and Heather aren't too far from finishing it off!''

''This make my soul uncomfortable.'' She said uncomfortably.

''I can relate to how you're feeling.'' Elliody replied, actually finishing up her plate.

''Trust me, it's a strange one.'' Crimson was now smiling.

''Now I can't relate...'' Elliody was just feeling really hot.

He got it in his mouth and he was just ready to feel the heat again.

''Elliody gets seventh with her smarts, as Heather feels the karma coming back in eighth place!'' Chris announced. ''Are you guys even okay, because...whatever.''

Chris was significantly less enthusiastic in the second part, as the queen bee finally finished her spicy treats and Leshawna and Gwen laughed at her.

''Huh, guess karma finally came back.'' Gwen commented with a smirk.

''Gwen, I doubt that you'd be able to handle this.'' Heather said with another smirk.

_*Cade's confessional*_

_The young chef just ran into the confessional quickly*_

_''Man, I don't care what else he cooks. This spicy thing is a lot better than whatever else he cooks, because he can definitely cook good! But his food can be brutal.'' Cade stated with a hint of relief._

_*Confessional cut*_

The bottom two were definitely the bottom two, as the evil genius were definitely getting some disappointing looks from the rest of his teammates and Ella was genuinely scared.

''Come on, Ella, you can do it, babe!'' Brody exclaimed.

''Princess girl, just deal with the heat!'' MacArthur shouted.

''Ella, I hope that your heart doesn't hurt.'' Dawn told her.

Ella was just getting cheers from her team, as she was just really scared of the strangely brown tofu.

_*Ella's confessional*_

_''I just want to thank for giving me another chance to-'' Ella's improvised song got cut off by a hard knock._

_''Evil wants to use the toilet!'' Max shouted rudely._

_''Can you at least ask nicely?'' Ella still had a smile on her face._

_''No.''_

_*Max's confessional*_

_''I'm not through with this competition yet! I will make a better evil lair, better inventions and make better-er strategies!'' Max yelled in the confessional, getting up on it._

_''I will win!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

Strangely enough, things were definitely reversed, as while Ella was feeling like that she was starting to die inside, Max was even struggling to eat a couple.

''If one of you quits, then the quitter gets no points!'' Chris announced. ''The non-quitter still gets two points.

The princess looked a little bit determined to work for her team, but since Max just pushed the plate by accident, she was a little bit scared that she would lose.

''And to no-one's surprise, Max quits, disappointing his team to no end!'' Chris shouted, as he attracted all of the attention to Max. ''Congrats, you get nothing!''

Max was just truly scared in the moment, as his purple hair was definitely going to get ruffled by Scarlett.

''Since we're kind of short on time, we're gonna move to something else immediately!'' Blaineley announced. ''Besides, there might be additional rounds, there might not.''

Everyone got the hint, as Max was just subject to some bad roasting by Warren, who didn't even do that good.

''Mate, you're not even close to being an evil genius. You can be still an inventor, though, because that crazy thing actually works.'' Warren stated.

''Yeah...though you are going home soon.'' Courtney told the evil genius, who just stepped back. ''Okay...''

_*Courtney's confessional*_

_''How did they even find people like that to be on a reality show?'' Courtney asked angrily. '' **I would really like to know**!''_

_*Sierra's confessional*_

_''If there's anything that would save Max from elimination, it's Scarlett...I just don't hope that I don't get duped.'' Sierra was just looking pretty sad._

_*Trent's confessional*_

_''Well, man, this is gonna be awkward.'' Trent stated._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Well, there's ten challenges and Chris, Blaineley and Chef all had something to do that seemed really obvious to the rest of the main hosting team, but things were a little bit different in McLean Resort.

And some of them already knew what was up like Dawn, who predictably knew and Topher, who had a bit of a hunch.

''Alright, guys, you guys have battled through ten simple challenges, some of them are lifted directly from camps, others made by Blaineley, who sucks.''

Blaineley just rolled her eyes at the main host, as Chef was just genuinely snickering at what news was about to come out.

''Is there a jig?'' Courtney figured it out.

''Congrats, yes, there is and let me you, this is really where things are going to get heated!'' Blaineley explained. ''There's one more challenge, but it does require _any_ two people from each team, plus Leonard for the Gopher Squad.''

Leonard was just genuinely prepared to more than make up the difference in his weight, as Brick was sceptical of his skills, considering that he didn’t really do anything in this challenge.

''And let me tell you, this one is going to be good, so choose wisely again!'' Chris said with an evil grin. ''Guys, you're gonna see your challenge in a minute.''

Soon enough, they were at some kind of special hut that a lot of wooden parts in there, mostly table-related ones and Leonard already knew this was just

The last challenge was one that involved two different people and they were just both a little unhappy that things were a little bit awkward, as there was definitely some teamwork going on and the thing was going to look simple.

''Guys, all you have to do a build a table, while you guys are handcuffed together.'' Blaineley announced. ''It may seem like a simple challenge, but it's a lot harder than you think.''

Heather and Taylor were both just looking at each other in being scared, but Harold and Leshawna were both just attempting to fistbump each other.

''Teams, get ready to build quickly.''

Chris just shot the gun up in the air again and this time, a flag was hit in the process, as the teams are going to get building and it was seriously competitive, as Leonard was also tied together and trying to pull in the opposite direction.

''Brick, get the first leg! I'll move to make it easier!'' Yoshihisa commanded. “Leonard, just follow Brick, because you’re definitely pulling!”

''Yes, sir!'' Brick exclaimed.

“No problem!” Leonard’s pull actually made him a little bit more unbalancing.

The teams were definitely attempting to assemble hard, as the best-working teams were definitely making sure that this was going to be close.

_*Jasmine's confessional*_

_''Okay, so me and Shawn are just doing this to have a bit of a talk.'' Jasmine just said, being clear with her honest intentions._

_*Beth's confessional*_

_''Geez, I'd never think that the competition would be this close! I am actually excited!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

Jasmine and Shawn were actually sync-ing with each other, as Heather and Taylor was just surprisingly solid with this challenge, despite their reputation.

''How are you doing so well?'' Jasmine was just surprised at the strange synergy between two girls that would fight on any other kind of challenge.

''Of course, I ain't gonna tell you my secrets, obvs!'' Taylor told her, still doing her thing.

''You could've just said no.'' Shawn said, attempting to scare Taylor into slowing the building by an amount that could be considered a lot.

''And no-one cares, wannabe Amazon.'' Heather insulted the Australian, plainly and honestly.

''You know, you could be a little bit nicer to everyone.'' Jasmine was just to retort calmly, not getting districted by the simple, yet smart tactics of throwing personal insults around.

Heather was just genuinely angry over this thing, as Taylor not only shared it, but they both used it to attempt to up the pace.

_*Heather's confessional*_

_''Once I get her team to lose, I'll get the chance to see her butt get kicked off the island!'' Heather yelled, getting the attention of other people._

_*Confessional cut*_

As some were getting involved in some mad drama, other competent teams show themselves to be pretty good saviours, as thanks to their skills, the comeback rounds were definitely made to be quick for some.

''Okay, listen, be quick as heck, because I don't have time for another challenge, as there's double points on this challenge!'' Chris announced, out of nowhere again.

''Are you making this up?'' Mike asked, as Leonard and Amy were both trying to keep their focus on the assembling that they needed to do.

''No, double points, double the power!'' Chris didn't even give a damn, as there was some quick building. ''Anyways, I think Scarlett and Max kinda lost a win, but what I can definitely tell you is that Jacques and Josee somehow won...with Jasmine and Shawn getting a close second.''

''Wait, wait, wait, how did you guys get ahead?!'' Shawn practically screamed, clearly not seeing the combination of good hands and a great relationship, two things that he had.

''Er, we screwed faster than you?'' Jacques asked, still leaving Shawn confused and not giving any answers to anyone that wasn’t watching on TV.

''But how?'' Jasmine was just asking an rhetorical question at this point.

''Geez, we won! Get over it!'' Josee proclaimed with a bit of smile that rubbed in the win.

The next few teams were definitely able to prove something to the whole wide world, as one of them was definitely able to make it pretty obvious that things were going to be awkward.

''Scarlett and Max get third for their solid-table!'' Chris shouted. ''Also, there's also bunch of other teams that are definitely trying to get their table to work, but it's not.''

Beth and Brady were just trying to make it work, as they were just trying to not get the table to fall down.

Harold and Leshawna were both just happy to just rely on the former's skills, as the co-ordination was killer.

Geoff and Bridgette was just genuinely awkward at trying to deal with each other, as Geoff was just going in completely different directions.

''Geoff, where are you going?'' Bridgette was just trying to keep it drilled.

''Trying to get some brackets, dude!'' Geoff exclaimed.

''This is strangely tame.'' Devin noticed. ''Chris, are you going soft?''

Chris just rolled his eyes, as the guy that asked the question also finished up and so did another team that was doing alright, as they were both done.

''Beth and Brady gets fourth and Heather and Taylor gets fifth, as this challenge that isn't mine is getting done!''

_*Carrie's confessional*_

_''Is it okay for the hosts to fight this much?'' Carrie just looked confused._

_''I guess not.'' Devin answered from the outside._

_''Devin...why are you outside?''_

_*Confessional cut*_

Some of the couples weren't exactly working together too well, as some were a little bit conflicted in which direction that they want to go, but...

''Brick's guy get sixth and man, these guys are fighting each other for nothing. I actually kinda love this challenge.'' Chris said, as the four remaining teams were just battling to do the thing. ''Seriously, I'd never think that it would get this much drama over stuff, dude.''

''Come on, do you love drama?'' Brick asked.

''That's definitely a dumb question.'' Yoshihisa answered.

Lorenzo was just often bumping into Chet and vice versa, as the bad directions were just confusing each other, but Geoff and Bridgette got back on track, giving them.

''Aw, you've got to be kidding me!'' Lorenzo genuinely shouted.

''Dude, you lost fair and square.'' Geoff told him, table finished.

Chet was just trying to get out from under the table, but Lorenzo accidentally pulling him out of the table made it awkward.

''Geoff's surfers duo get seventh and Chet's stepbrothers duo get 8th!'' Chris announced. ''It's up to Rodney and Kim, the loveliest couple of all time and Harold and Leshawna, the most awkward couple of this show!''

_*Rodney's confessional*_

_''My guys back on the farm told me that I kinda don't know how to deal with girls, so I'm kinda trying.'' Rodney explained, not so confindently. ''I hope that she feels the same way.''_

_*Kim's confessional*_

_''He kinda gets really distracted by me and he's also really good at fixing stuff...which makes it hella awkward.'' Kim said, confindently._

_*Confessional cut*_

Harold looked determined to actually make his table not shaky, as Leshawna wasn't really able to crouch properly to get it fixed, but Harold's reach did something good.

''We almost lost, my chocolate goddess.'' Harold was just genuinely saddened. ''I think I dissapointed my own team.''

''Nah, we did.'' Leshawna stated confindently. ''Harold, let's just hope that we get lucky.''

''You're goddamn right, our team blew in the last few rounds!'' Eva exclaimed. ''Let's just hope that we didn't get screwed over.''

''Harold and Leshawna...did finish before Rodney and Kim, as they're almost done with their table.'' Chris announced. ''This kinda proves that Rodney doesn't know how to love.''

Rodney was just feeling really dissapointed in himself, as Kim was just as dissapointed as him in this challenge.

''Honestly, Kim, I didn't really tell those girlfriends that I love them.'' Rodney asked, sweaty.

''...Wait, you do actually get love at first sight?'' Kim said.

''Yeah, but-''

''You need to chill for a second!''

Rodney was just ridiculously confused, as he went back to his team and he was on the mens' side, while Kim went back to the womens' side and the team were definitely a little less split than before.

Also, Topher was all of a sudden with the judges, as he just jumped out of nowhere.

_*Topher's confessional*_

_''I thought that if I was going to sneak up to Don, I would be able to host my own show.'' Topher stated confindently with an black eye._

_*Confessional cut*_

''Surprise-'' he shouted, before being beaten by a baton. ''Wait, you still have that?''

''No, Chef grabbed my baton.'' Sanders said, feeling confused.

''Why did you do that-'' Topher asked, as he was on the ground.

''You ain't gonna interrupt the host!'' Chef yelled, as Chris was suddenly gone. ''Er, where the hell is Chris?

''Chris made a quick dash to check his makeup.'' Blaineley said, as though she was tired of it. ''Is love going to blossom in the air? Is Rodney possibly going home? And are the Victorious Swans able to go through without kicking off someone? We've got those questions and more answered after the break!''

* * *

**To be continued in Part 4, for the aftermath of the challenges and who might be eliminated in this special kind of eliminations, where the surprises are abound and the rewards are decent!**

**The final amount of points for all ten teams will be revealed in the next round, as the results will be revealed and some of the teams will be dissapointed.**


	9. Episode 2 Part 4: The Bonus Rounds!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all of the challenges said and done and the points being counted, was it over?  
> Not really, as there's ten special prizes up on display for everyone to press their buttons on.  
> Who's going to hit the best prize and who's going to enjoy their lackluster prizes?  
> Find out in this chapter.

**Total Drama: The Big One!**  
**Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**  
 **Part 4: The Bonus Rounds!**

**Well, four teams are going to knock someone off for now!**

**The rest either celebrate what's happening or get some kind of immunity statue to use in later roads!**

**With two special prizes that can get a team a huge advantages in numbers and another one that could change the game, this part is going to be very diferent!**

**Honestly, thanks for the views and the reviews that you all have been giving to make this story better!**

* * *

Some team was going to win and five of them were going to lose and the other teams were just going to survive, but that also all hinges on the people that were really willing to keep up with the performances and grade them based on who suck and who didn't.

''Judges, I got something to do, as my make-up looks bad-'' Chris told them, trying to convince the judges that he actually looked different from his normal self.

''Yeah, you don't look any different.'' Sanders rolled her eyes, still not really being comfortable with being dragged here just to add and subtract points.

''-whatever it is, I need to check, because I gotta be the handsome-est host with the most, so I'll see all of you after the results and I'll see which five will have to eliminate someone and which five are safe...as for the unexpected prizes, it can go to any safe team.''

Chris explained it clearly, as his smile was just getting a little bit wider.

''And let me tell you, there's one prize that only goes to the first place that they are going to love!''

Soon enough, it cut to the teams just hanging out on the grass and sitting on the bleachers that were still set up earlier, as the judges were definitely there and they were looking ready.

''Alright, so me, Blaineley, Chef, Don and Sanders are going to choose your fate and see, wherever you're worth it or not!'' Chris announced, as Sanders was just rolling her eyes.

''Yeah, you betta' listen!'' Chef yelled, being needlessly agressive to everyone that was just there.

''I'm ready to do it fair.'' Sanders said confidently, being that she was just here already.

''Watch out, because here come your scores!'' Don exclaimed, just coming up with his own line.

''Hey, that was my line!'' Blaineley shouted, actually having something thought up that was similar to Don's one-liner.

The scoreboard was finally revealed to see this:

 **The Fiery Dragons - 59**  
**The Confused Camels - 85**  
 **The Sunshine Horses - 62**  
 **The Sour Limes - 64**  
 **The Gopher Squad - 68**  
 **The Rough Donkeys - 73**  
 **The Waves - 56**  
 **The Dangerous Lions - 67**  
 **The Comeback Rabbits - 75**  
 **The Victorious Swans - 69**

The many teams that were just really willing to see the leaderboard were definitely started to be confused, as one team was clearly ahead of the rest and Noah wasn't even that surprised.

''How and why?'' Mickey asked.

''I ain't sure, but Doris definitely isn't on the team...that's a massive positive.'' Duncan boasted.

''You're just jealous that my team got second.'' Harold told him.

''Come on!''

''Shut up.''

As the two of them were just blasting their horns, the judges were definitely ready to do their thing, as Sanders was just looking confindent to pick her choice.

''Anyways, first up, we've got Sanders to give her points. The judges, even humble old me-''

Noah and Owen both shared a snicker together.

''-only have ten points to give or take away. This means that these guys can give five points to two teams, take away five from two other teams or give five points and take five from two different teams, but me and these other guys can't do all three.''

''You can't really call us-'' Don tried to protest loudly.

''At least you actually get paid.'' Chef told him quietly and threateningly.

Don just sat back down, as the main host got to do the honours.

''First up is me, the best host in the hosting game!'' Chris boasted loudly, gaining at least 10 eye rolls from the contestants. ''Dude, I just want to make you Swans at least able to have a chance, because that was one heck of an awesome comeback!''

Jacques and Josee were just looking at each other pretty damn smugly, especially since that Anna Maria was just looking very smug about her moments.

''I give you five points, swan guys, because you don't suck! Now as for you Camels, I don't even know, dude, you still suck because your team is completely terrible.'' Chris said on a mic, as suddenly the Swans were up positions. ''I take away your five points.''

Noah was just genuinely displeased at this fact, as Shawn just saw all through this, as it was just really obvious.

''Come on, Chris, that's actually fair!'' Noah said, somehow being sarcastic and genuinely at the same time.

''Dude, I just like comebacks!'' Chris was just looking genuinely pissed.

_*Jasmine's confessional*_

_''To be fair, we almost always had a good position. If the judges didn't exist, things would be too good.'' Jasmine just shrugged._

_*Dave's confessional*_

_''Is this divine intervention or is it just reality TV nonsense?!'' Dave yelled, breaking a piece of wood. ''I think I got a splinter?''_

_*Sammy's confessional*_

_''That's okay...'' Sammy shrugged happily. ''I just hope we get promoted out of the danger zone!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

**Victorious Swans - 74(+5)  
The Confused Camels - 80(-5)**

''Blaineley, my beatitful co-host, what's your take?'' Chris asked simply, as he was just pointing his arms to her.

''Thank you Chris...honestly, let's just get straight to the point, the Waves and the Horses, kinda don't deserve these five points that I'm going to give them.'' Blaineley's eyes just showed that she didn't want to judge. ''Camels, I wish I could take away your points, but I don't care.''

**The Waves - 61(+5)  
Sunshine Horses - 67(+5)**

_*Geoff's confessional*_

_''Is this how we're going to win?'' Geoff was just a little bit confused. ''I guess that works, but I don't really suck.''_

_*Lindsay's confessional*_

_''We're doing really good!'' Lindsay shouted. ''I just hope that Damon and Ellie are happy!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

Blaineley just wanted to have a bit of a rest, as Don took the microphone and Chris gave him a death glare for no apparent reason.

''Blaineley, while I do respect your opinions, I don't like 'em. Honestly, instead of just adding points to random teams, how about I take away points from two teams who don't deserve it!''

Don actually got a few teams to be shocked by his move, as Jose knew what was about to happen, as he was sweating, but his brother wasn't.

''So, you want to-'' Alejandro whispered, letting his brother-

''No, I don't want to!'' Jose yelled.

Don was just genuinely ready to see some reactions.

''Donkeys, Rabbits, you guys both lose five points...which won't do that much...at least I don't think it does.''

**The Rough Donkeys: 68(-5)  
The Comeback Rabbits: 70(-5)**

Some were definitely thrown the Ridonculous Race's host way, as Jose and Scott were both just ready to air their grievances and punch it out.

''Listen, uh, I think we can have an reasonable discussion.'' Don actually backed off.

_*The Confessional Bargain Sale 3: The Don Wars*_

**_Scott -_ ** _''Don's going to get whatever he deserves!'' Scott was just swinging nothing around._

 **_Rodney -_ ** _''Er, why did you do this?'' Rodney was just genuinely confused._

 **_Jen_ ** _\- ''Really?'' Jen looked a little bit lost._

 **_Tom_ ** **-** _''He really did.'' Tom had a bucket load of sass._

 **_Beardo_ ** _\- ''He just *explosion sound*. Yeah.'' Beardo didn't exactly look amused._

 **_Jose_ ** _\- Jose looked calm and smug as hell. ''I doubt that my team would be a losing one...it's mostly because my weaker and less beatitful brother's team is so far behind.''_

_*The end of the sale*_

Chef even got a good look at the surprisingly casual host, as Don was just definitely trying to get away.

''I don't know what the hell you're doing, but you ain't gonna get outta here early!'' Don just got shouted at by the Chef Hatchet himself.

Chef just stopped the shouting, as he just wanted to make his damn choices pretty quickly.

''Listen, Swans, you got my damn approval and because you are damn beatitful!'' Chef was actually crying, but he suddenly stopped the tears. ''Whoever the hell the team with psycho scientist is on it, you lose points...or something.''

Chef obviously didn't even want to be here.

 **The Sour Limes - 59(-5)  
The Victorious Swans - 79(+5** **)**

Finally, it was down to Sanders to prove something important, as she was finally shocked into finally getting it.

''Go, Sanders, show them what you're made of!'' MacArthur shouted very loudly.

''Thank you?'' Sanders was just a little bit scared.

''Er, does it really matter, because honestly, I just hope that The Waves and The Rabbits go on to do better things, because they both give five points and I swear, Chris, if you're-'' Sanders just did the job reluctantly, as she voted questionably.

''Thank you, judges and my beatitful co-hosts!'' Chris exclaimed, his tone suddenly going down  for the ''judges''

Chef just rolled his eyes, as Don wanted him to pat his back, but his hand got slapped off.

The final scoreboard showed:

 **1st - The Comeback Camels - 80 points**  
**2nd - The Victorious Swans - 79 points**  
 **3rd - The Comeback Rabbits - 75 points**  
 **4th - The Gopher Squad - 69 points**  
 **5th/6th - The Dangerous Lions - 68 points**  
 **6th/5th - The Rough Donkeys - 68 points**  
 **7th - The Sunshine Horses - 67 points**  
 **8th - The Waves - 66 points**  
 **9th - The Sour Limes - 59 points**  
 **10th - The Fiery Dragons - 59 points**

_*Jo's confessional*_

_''If we have to eliminate someone, Douchebag McIntern is a very easy candidate to chose!'' Jo said, referring to Craig. ''I swear he's making it very easy to eliminate him and if they're not convinced, well too bad.''_

_*Iehisa's confessional*_

_''We might have been lucky this time, but I doubt that our success is to due to luck.'' The kinda small strategist stated. ''Aside from having the most cohesive team and the fact our members are strong, I think our team's got some great skills.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

Chris just rubbed his eyes to see that the results were definitely real, as he had no other things to do and he apparently needed to check up his hair.

''Uh! Due to the 5th and 6th place being tied, both teams are exempt from elimination and it's not because of my interns running out of challenges today!'' Chris shouted, looking at the intern with long black hair that partially covered his eyes.

''Wha-'' The intern was about to shout.

''Exactly...you four teams that have to knock off someone, are going to see the new elimination place for the first time!'' Blaineley announced, as the bottom four were just ready to get out of here. ''The other six will follow Chef to the prize place AKA the dinner hall.''

The bottom four teams were actually really willing just to argue hard, as they were just stuck in the same place, as they were going to have to find out what the heck the main hosts have planned for them.

_*Courtney's confessional*_

_''Great, just great...thanks to some system that would've come out of nowhere, we lost.'' Courtney grumbled very angrily. ''And I think Gwen's planning something as well.''_

_*Gwen's confessional*_

_''Yikes, that isn't good. I just hope that the ''evil genius'' won't slip through and do some stupid stuff.'' Gwen was just looking displeased. ''Courtney, lead your team better_

_*Alejandro's confessional*_

_''Jose's always mocked me for having certain...disadvantages and I think my team may be one of them.'' Alejandro looked pretty thoughtfully. ''Though, there are clearly some fodder on my team.''_

_*Heather's confessional*_

_Heather had a serious scowl on her face._

_''Okay, so clearly, my team is actually not useless, but that doesn't mean that they're worth something!'' She said with a lot of fustration._

_*Confessional cut*_

Especially since some of them were definitely very confrontational about their losses to the other teams.

''Of course, I'd end up at the bottom! It's like my team is terible!'' Heather shouted.

''No, it's just that your leadership style is just mediocre!'' Courtney yelled, giving the queen bee some pointers.

''Of course, you say that when you...''

Gwen was just blocking Heather's crankiness out, as she was just talking to Cody and Trent about her slightly amazing team, especially since they were up on the chopping block.

''Okay, so Courtney's got a bit of a problem with Heather.'' Gwen looked a little scared.

''Well, who doesn't?'' Trent asked obviously. ''I mean she's still bitchy-''

''Okay, you've got a great point there!'' Gwen just kinda laughed it off.

''Well, I just hope that we don't get screwed.'' Cody now also looked worried about who would be eliminated. ''I just hope that we don't go on a losing strak.''

''That would really blow and I think we'd be fighting to the death or something.'' Gwen had a bit of a smile on her face.

Courtney came in with a bit of a smile that suddenly dissappeared, as the overachieving brunette had a confused look and so did the not so alone goth, as Cody was just a little confused.

But for now, there's other things that need to be done.

* * *

As Chris, Blaineley and Chef were actually done with the challenge, the latter was just ready to do his thing, as he was just looking prepared to just host his own part of the show and he looked pissed.

''Kids, I gotta cook your damn dinner, so I'm gonna leave the hosting to someone else!'' Chef was just pointing at the guy that just came in. ''Chris, it's all yours.''

Chef just grabbed Duncan by the arm to do his thing and the punk was definitely...not in the mood.

''Oh, come on, Chef! I may have spray-painted your wall and maybe, it was awesome, but-'' Duncan argued badly.

''-I ain't got time for this, fool!'' Chef yelled, as he was just genuinely willing to cook it hard.

Duncan and Chef were just going to the kitchen and Chris arrived in style from the windows and it was really obvious that the glass shards were definitely going into the wrong place.

''What the heck was that all about?'' Devin asked, having a shard in the arm.

''That was awesome, wasn't it?!'' Chris just wanted to some cheers from the crowd.

''Eh, sure.'' Scott said with a fake smile, just to get Chris to stop.

''Alright, guys, I just want to let you know that we've got special prizes, man! Wherever that's a voting privileges, a hot tub or something better than both, that's for you to decide, because you've a bunch of fake money!'' He announced. ''We've got a bunch of stuff that I'm not going to spoil for you!''

Chris just got the looks that he really wanted from the contestants.

''Anyways, just smash your button first and you'll get the prize, regardless of whatever you want it or not.''

Chris said that weirdly casually, as there was buttons on the six different tables and they were looking good.

_*Eva's confessional*_

_''I think that the 'the best prize' is a new contestants...Whoever it may be, that new contestant would definitely help us stay in the game!'' Eva said, looking very determined._

_*Lesley's confessional*_

_''Honestly, I doubt that Chris is just gonna let one team run away with all of the strongest prizes! I just want our team to mess with the rest that's all.'' Lesley said with a bit of a sneaky smile._

_*Lorenzo's confessional*_

_''If  there's a hot tub, I'd want to rest into it!'' Lorenzo just wanted to de-stress himself._

_''I just hope that Owen doesn't fart in it.'' Chet said from the outside._

_''Get your own confessional, bro!'' Lorenzo shouted, a little surprised._

_''The confessionals are kinda full.'' Chet explained. ''Sorry, bro.''_

_*Kim's confessional*_

_This red-head was just really wondering what was up._

_''Something tells me that there's a lot more prizes that Chris ain't telling us about that would kick-start this season's strats.'' She wondered. ''I'm all about strats!'' She beamed with happiness._

_*Emma's confessional*_

_''If our team keeps this up, we don't need a single prize.'' She stated confindently with a very confindent smile. ''If our team doesn't, we need to have a de-stressing place.''_

_*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

_''I think that Justin may be a guy that would be willin' to screw us over for no apparent reason other than competition. I saw him look at Scott with a sneaky smile and the farm guy did that back...I guess.'' Kazuhisa was just trying to explain what he had seen._

_*Confessional cut*_

The pseudo-game show got itself started and Chris was just really willing to make it was hype as possible, as he had an actualy wireless microphone that worked really well.

He was also wearing a blazer over his usual attire, which was just getting some eye-rolls.

''Wow, nice mis-matched clothing.'' Justice told him.

''Have you got quick reactions or are you slow? Press those buttons to get a good prize, because it's Speed Strike!'' Chris announced, as the confetti just blew out of the broken speakers.

Mickey just ducked pretty quickly to avoid them and Dave also ducked pretty hard.

''We've got 10 prizes for today and let me tell you! Some of them are for luxury and some of them are for strategy!'' Chris explained, as most of them were finally getting it.

''I hope there's a bunch of food!'' Owen shouted.

''Geez, I hope that we don't just get the food!'' Dave worried.

''Don't worry, I'll try my hardest.''

''Oh, really?'' Shawn asked, knowing what the big guy was like.

Chris was just ready to describe the first prize to all of the people that wanted it.

''Alright, so contestants, have you ever seen this before?'' He asked, before he pulled out a chinese takeaway ticket. ''Yeah, so-''

Owen just slammed down on the button, as Jasmine would have been the second to do it only slightly after.

''Okay, the Camels get some pretty good takeaway food from Yung's Dragon Stop, only the finest in street food! Owen, don't spend it all on you, because let's face it...your team members are going to be kinda hungry.'' Chris told the team, as almost all of them had some smiles...sans the obvious guy.

''Is it germy?'' Dave just raised his hand.

''No, dude!'' Chris said with a lot of annoyance.

''Finally, we get a chance to-'' Sky just looked a little bit happier.

''-What you want to cheat on me?'' Dave just retorted.

''No, but maybe you can stop with this?'' Sky shouted in annoyance.

''Ooh, the legendary bad communicator says that-'' Dave just butted with a bit of a mock.

Sky and Dave were just told to shut up by two quick slaps from Emma, as there was another prize that was up next and some of them might have wanted to take a look.

''Second up, we've got chest with an key in it, but I ain't gonna tell you, because it's going to ruin the surprise.'' Chris explained, as the guy host was ready to deal with it. ''Dudes, hit those buttons!''

Jo just hit very quickly, as she just was ready to taunt Scott over it, but the farm boy already had an reponse.

''Sure, it's just useless anyways.''

_*Rodney's confessional*_

_''I don't know, Scott, that could be killer.'' Rodney said, kinda unsure._

_''Shut up, I know what I'm doing!'' Scott grumbled._

_*Confessional cut*_

''Alright, farm boy, let's see what you're missing out on.'' Chris announced, making Scott surprised. ''Jo, open it up!''

Jo just twisted the key to see that she got an-

''Alright, an alarm clock?'' Jo asked, realizing what she could do. ''It's not exactly voting privileges, but it'll wake them up!''

Lorenzo was just happy that he managed to get this prize, as he was just looking pretty relaxed and Scott was ready to throw her insult back at Jo.

''Wow, I'm missing out on a clock.'' Scott said sarcastically.

''You're gonna regret when you don't have a good sleep!'' Lorenzo shouted at the farm schemer.

_*Lorenzo's confessional*_

_''I don't know why my dad said going to sleep early's awesome, but we don't really have that much to do.'' Lorenzo guessed._

_*Confessional cut*_

Chris was just really willing to make sure what was even up, as he had another prize and it was kinda big and kinda ridicuous, as the intern carried a piece of paper.

''Guys, guess what this one is, because I'm still not telling you what the heck it is.'' Chris announced to all 60 contestants that were looking for an opportune time. ''Alright, let's see that button action!''

The paper looked pretty...dirty.

_*Sugar's confessional*_

_''I like the way that Chris is thinkin'!'' Sugar exclaimed with happiness. ''I get dibs on that dirt!''_

_*Eddie's confessional*_

_''I've seen a lot of dirty stuff that shows something important and this wouldn't be the first time that something like this happened.'' He just looked very confindent._

_*Confessional cut*_

Eddie was just watching the rest of the potential button pressers just do their thing and Chris just shouted ''Go!''

Eddie and Josh were all in on this, as none of the others wanted to step up sans Sugar and a perceptive Eva.

There was a sound and Chris knew which table it came from, as he looked at Eva's place.

''Eddie, you win this paper and you're not gonna have it right now!'' Chris told him, as he was just genuinely confused. ''Anyways, we've got a another prize...this time it's for two!''

Eddie and Lightning were wondering what the hell Chris actually had, as did a good chunk of the team that just witnessed what just happened.

''I just don't even know what's up anymore.'' Eddie told Lightning.

''Lightning don't get what the hell's happening!'' Lightning shouted.

''You can say the same for me.'' Mike said, being situated right next to the two mediocre guys.

Chris just showed a hot tub and immediately there was a lot of eyes that were just lighting up at the sight of the tub that was being built on the camera.

''This hot tub is awesome, big enough to hold two different teams and also able to just relax the heck out of even the most stressed contestants. The first two players on the team to hit that button will share the tub!''

Josee looked at Leshawna, as though, she was going to beat her and Leshaniqua just felt that she had to comment on this.

''Oh, what do you wanna do?'' Leshaniqua asked. ''I see you and-''

''Hit dat button, my G-'' Chris yelled, before all of them hit them to shut him up, ''Come on, my slang skills be on point!''

''Who even calls people their G anymore?'' Leshawna was just ready to give a host another grilling.

''Yeah.'' DJ was just wondering.

''I think I do!'' Rodney shouted, just making Chris happy again and Jose was just looking smug.

''And Rodney and Yoshi wins the tub for their team and you better get used to sharing that tub, because in each challenge, being the best two teams nets you that tub for being awesome!'' Chris shouted, just making the two of them shocked as heck.

''I thought I was going to keep it forever!'' Rodney exclaimed very sadly.

''Nothing can be kept forever, you idiot.'' Scott told him with a hint of a smirk.

''Geez, dude, don't be a massive savage!'' Kim shouted, clearly offended.

''Heh.'' Scott snickered.

Chris continued on anyways, as there was two items that were being shown at the same time and he didn't really care about whoever these two were, as they weren't actually there.

''Anyways, we've got the biggest prize of all time or rather...two of them...man, check out that theming!'' Chris explained happily. ''Our first guy is round, wears a shirt with a devilish frog on it-''

''Dude, it's Spud!'' Rock yelled from out of nowhere. ''I know my dude!''

''Why do you kids just ruin my fun?'' Chris whined like he was annoyed, as Spud finally just smashed his way into the room. ''Come on, join Rock's team or whatever.''

Spud just jumped onto the table and also tripped into Topher, who wasn't really in the mood.

''Come on, first my plan fails and now I just jumped on by a new contestant.'' Topher grumbled, as he got himself back up.

''Well, when you decide to play that way...'' Chris said, as he managed to throw something at Topher and it exploded in his face. ''Yeah, I got ink bombs and you got that fat guy!''

Spud was just genuinely happy to join the team.

Chris seemed genuinely excited.

_*Topher's confessional*_

_Topher seemed to be doing fine._

_''That was kinda crazy, Chris. Uh...good hosting skills?'' Topher said, really feeling awkward._

_*Rock and Spud's confessional*_

_''Man, I'm finally on this show...I'm not sure if that's good or really good, but these challenges are definitely awesome! Rock, I'm ready to do the thing!'' Spud said, as he was really excited._

_''What thing?'' Rock asked excitedly._

_''I'm gonna stay in the game, dude!''_

_Rock was just silent for a moment._

_''That really needs a *booow* right there!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

The man was just quickly sat down on the table by Eva, as she was just eagerly questioning a bunch of things.

''Why the hell would you get this guy instead of the next guy?'' Eva asked seriously.

''Because he's obviously my friend, instead of some random joe.'' Rock continued, willing to just go with his friend.

''Dude, that's definitely true.'' Spud added in, making Eva finally get the strategy, but there was another player to be announced.

Everyone was just looking at the girl like she had a bit of a problem, as she was definitely here, but in an unexpected way, as she looked like that she got thrown in water.

''Whoa, I don't like whoever the hell is that!'' Sugar was just genuinely rude.

''She's Stephanie, the more unstable of the daters in the Ridonculous Race and she's joining the game for one lucky team that really wants her! At least she's a good contestant.'' Chris introduced her, as her half-shaven head was just having a massive head-ache.

''Who brung me here?'' She asked in confusion.

''The name's Chris McLean of the world-famous Total Drama and you're in a new season of Total Drama.''

Stephanie just rolled her own eyes, as she joined the Swans out of her own choice and Chris realized that he was just wasting time.

''Swans, enjoying your new team member?''

The rest of them had practically no reaction, as they were all just waving to Stephanie.

''We're kinda like-minded.'' Josee just bumped Stephanie on the left shoulder.

''Yeah, what she said.'' Stephanie just wanted the prize thing to continue.

_*Sammy's confesional*_

_''Goddamn, Stephanie's kinda...really like my sister, which is only good news.'' She said, being unhappy about the new member._

_*Lux's confessional*_

_''I just hope that we don't get post-temporary breakup Stephanie.'' Lux was just thinking of the race. ''Even if we get that...maybe we'll just get her out quietly.''_

_*Confessional end*_

Chris noticed that he was a little short on time for this part only, as he had a lot more things that he really wanted to do, as this guy had a quick thought that may have speed things up.

''Alright, I need to get things rolling, as it's an hour-long show!'' Chris shouted, making the others slightly confused. ''I wouldn't really watch a kinda boring show, so to make it quick...''

Chris just showed something else that was looking pretty sliky and pretty smooth, as these were high-quality pillows that were definitely very white.

''Silk pillows for those who want to get a good rest...any takers?'' Chris asked, as Chef pulled one out and the Gopher Squad hit their buttons ASAP. ''Thanks to Toshihisa, the squad of gophers can rest their heads well!''

''I would really like my teammates, no matter how bad they have acted before, to at least a good night's sleep.'' Toshihisa told his team, as Justin got a quick look.

_*Justin's confessional*_

_''Back in the moddeling world, bad boys are usually fan favourites and this former fan favourite is ready to regain his own fans back from this fool.'' Justin obviously looked angry. ''Toshi, you'll regret crossing me.''_

_*Toshi's confessional*_

_''Although, I sense that Justin may be angry, I hope that he does well for his team.'' Toshihisa still had an genuine smile on his face._

_*Confessional cut*_

Chris also introduced the ninth prize, as he had time to not burn and he obviously just hid this one from plain sight, as DJ wasn't ready to say what it was, but he obviously knew.

''Guys, this one is purely strategic, but...I ain't gonna say what this thing is!'' Chris announced, as the excitement was just at an all-time high. ''Slam on those buttons, dudes!''

Jo, Jacques, Scott and Duncan all seemingly slammed the button at the same time, but in the end, Chris was just going to see who hit the button.

''Aren't you going to decide who's going to win?'' Jacques asked with an suggestive look.

''Well, obviously he hasn't decided!'' Scott said, genuinely ready to just mess things up.

''Okay.'' Jacques didn't really give up.

The smug looks on the button pressers faces, as Chris was just pointing at Scott's table, leading his team to be a little bit more smug than before.

''Woo, what's that?'' Justice said sarcastically, as she was not looking up.

''You can't reveal it...yet.'' Blaineley literally walked into the scene, as she had the final prize. ''Finally, I've got the final prize, as it would really help you guys get through the days of the camp.''

Blaineley had it in a sorta hidden cage, which was just a good sign for all of them, as this cage was able to fit in her own hand.

''If you want this, then smash those buttons.''

She held it up quickly, before the Lions finally got the cage and the unrevealed prizes were finally able to be revealed and the things were open and Blaineley just showed off the prizes.

''What was in the chest? Just another key to a hidden treasure chest...somewhere on this island.''

Jo felt like that she got duped, but Josh just snatched it to avoid her destroying it.

''What the heck is that piece of paper? I...actually don't know.''

Eddie literally opened it up to see that it was an poorly-written team immunity vote token and Jo just realized what she had got.

''I think we need to use this...I don't know when, but we need to use this when we could be up for elimination.'' Jo was just genuinely perplexed.

Scott managed to get a really good thing and this time wasn't really in his own hands.

''You got the ultimate prize...for today, but first for the cage dudes!'' Chris announced. ''You get...the key to some random warehouse to build a bunch of stuff!''

''And finally, Scott's team gets voting privileges for tonight's eliminations, meaning that this one is going to be a little bit more special. How special it is going to be, because I don't really know, so stay tuned for the first eliminations of the season!'' Chris exclaimed, as Blaineley wasn't even in the shot.

* * *

**To be continued pretty damn hard, as there's going to be contestants really kicked out by their own teammates and wherever they were prepared or not is up to them!**

**Big decisions were going to be made and they might have to get used to it!**


	10. Episode 2-5: The First Four Contestants Leave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lot of drama continuing onto the four-contestant elimination and the two new contestants arriving, it's really time to see which four contestants from the four losing teams would be going home?  
> Thanks to a new system, a few surprises were just going to be thrown in the mix and these surprises would really shake things up.

**Total Drama: The Big One!**   
**Episode 2: Many Unhappy Campers: Part 2!**   
**Part 5: Four Guys Go Home!**

**Well, while the winners just have fun with their prizes, wherever they had high-quality or not, four hard choices were actually going to be made in this camp and wherever that's good for the team or not isn't important!**

**Does the special prize just make things more awkward for one of the losing teams?**

**Is there going to well deserved eliminations VERY early on?**

**Or is it just the cannon fodder taking their leave?**

**Either way, there's a new elimination ceremony and things were going to be surprisingly quick, as the teams that lost are all sitting in the same place!**

**And there's really no set schedule, other than having at least a chapter each week at the best and every two weeks at the worst, mostly because it allows me to have a bit of a break to just do some readjusting!**

* * *

For the four teams that were going to kick someone off, things were a lot more intense, as Blaineley introduced them.

''Well, four teams are going to have kick someone off and they have to do this after they realize the newcomers are coming into the not-so-luxury camp!''

Courtney, Gwen, Cody and Trent were all sitting on a table, as all four of them were just discussing some stuff, albeit a little bit more awkwardly than before.

''Well, someone from this team has to go...'' Courtney said awkwardly and assertively.

''And I just hope that isn't you.'' Gwen replied, still looking lost in thought.

''Well, er...''

''You've got an eye for tactics, strategies and Duncan.'' Cody joked, as he was just kinda chilling. ''And you're kinda essential to the team.''

''Well, that should be obvious enough and the vote is surprisingly easy.''

Everyone that was there, which now included Sierra, who wasn't really so much spying, as in just watching from above, as which made Cody a little bit more confused than before.

Sierra finally joined the voting group, as things were a little bit more complicated than before, but her expression implied otherwise.

''Can we just vote for Max? I feel like he's going to somewhat useless in this game and just go off and make some kind of evil lair.'' Courtney answered. ''No offence, despite Scarlett being slightly insane, she's also incredibly smart.''

''And a snake, no offence.'' Gwen said, as he was just genuinely confused.

''And the new guys haven't been doing much, but they're still useful and not a terrible person.'' Courtney replied, as she was just trying to figure things out. ''Well, can we all agree?''

''Sure...I think.'' Sierra was starting to feel pretty worried. ''I mean, there's a bunch of others that could be targetting me.''

_*Dan and Warren's confessional*_

_These two were just hanging out in the benching room, as they were just genuinely just talking pretty damn simply._

_''Mate, Scarlett's probably killed some dudes and tried to blow up an island. It's only been two years, so it hasn't been that long.'' Dan was just guessing, as he was slightly worried._

_''Come on, you're just obviously scared of her kicking you out of the island.'' Warren had a very smug look on his face. ''I mean, she's been in rehab a for a while.''_

_''How long's a while?''_

_''Three years, bro , so if you wanna follow me, then follow me.'' Warren just pointing to himself with his left thumb._

_''Damn...I guess you're kinda right about that.'' Dan was just genuinely saddened._

_*Confessional cut*_

Ezekiel were just really ready to ran pretty hard, as he was just hunting for berries for the guys, as he knew that the food was going to be stanky as hell, especially smelling the back of it and he was with the skaters.

''Well, dinner's right around the corner...so you wanna eat?'' Dan asked the slightly feral guy.

''Right around the corners, eh?'' Ezekiel was just confused.

Dan just simply chuckled happily.

''It means dinner's going to be soon.''

''You mean Chef's stuff right?'' Zeke looked a little bit freaked out.

''Yeah.'' Warren just nudged him. ''Anyways, so we're gonna vote for Max, because he's really annoying.''

''Let off on the dude, eh!'' Zeke was a little offended. ''Maybe he's a weird guy, but he's definitely the least not crazy.''

''Maybe, you're right.'' Dan just agreed with the feral guy.

Zeke and Dan were both just going inside, as they really haven't been guys that were just really willing to bring the food and Warren was just about to go inside, when all of a sudden, Scarlett appeared out of nowhere.

''Hey, can you not just appear out of nowhere?'' Warren asked, trying to get Scarlett off his trail. ''I know you want an alliance or some kind of science project, but I ain't going to be on it.''

''Well, it was worth a try, but-'' Scarlett just conceded with a smile.

''There's some okay food inside, so uh...''

''I'm glad that the quality improved, even if it was by a menial amount.''

The two were just really willing to split their ways, as they had slightly knowing smiles that really meant that things were definitely going to be more important than before.

_*Warren's confessional*_

_Warren was just rolling his eyes and he just dropped his shades literally AND then he picked them up._

_''Scarlett's...not good.'' He looked very confused._

_*Scarlett's confessional*_

_The redhead with a big bun and the big glasses stated..._

_''Well, I can definitely that Warren might someone that would be able to help me and Max win this competition. His ego practically allows him to be an easy puppet and when's he not useful, his strings will be cut off.''_

_She said it pretty calmly._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

With the Dragons, they were really having to deal with some tension that might have spread to the other cabin, as the Horses were also voting hard and some of them may have some majorly petty drama that was still going on.

Beth and Heather were somehow able to bring back stuff that didn't even really matter that much.

''Come on, Heather, you were always someone that's just really insecure!'' Beth shouted with an angry look. ''At least I'm nice enough to just insult people out of the blue!''

''Well, even if I'm insecure, I didn't come from some trailer park in the middle of nowhere!'' Heather shouted. ''And hang out with some pig.''

Tyler, Alejandro, Taylor and Kitty were all watching with a hint of fear and a pound of excitements, as things were about to go down.

''You-''

''-should stop, because this is just getting really pointless!'' Brady tried to just get her out of the insult firing lines.

_*Brady's confessional*_

_Brady looked awkwardly at the camera._

_''Beth kinda gets a little antsy, mostly because of bad people, but I think she's starting to get a little bit stressed.'' He admitted with an awkward smile. ''I just hope that it doesn't blow up like...like a super bomb? Yeah.''_

_*Alejandro's confessional*_

_''I wonder if this is actually going to be smoother than I think...having 98 other opponents would be massive problem, not to mention my very competitive girlfriend and my brother would also be battling hard for the prize.'' Alejandro looked introspectively, as he was just thinking of the game. ''I hope Heather understands.''_

_*Heather's confessional*_

_Heather was just looking extremely pissed off at nothing._

_''I swear Beth's literal trash and doesn't even deserve to be here! And if Alejandro has any idea, he should let me win.'' She grumbled really loudly._

_''Yo, who's rocking in here?!'' Rock yelled just as loudly._

_*Confessional cut*_

Beth was just still really angry, as her team was being separated from Heather's team by chance and things were definitely very awkward between the two teams.

The Horses were actually just willing to bring their thing, as they were just looking ready to discuss their thing and the tension was incredibly high.

''Beth, are you even okay?'' Brady was just very sweaty, as he was just trying to calm her down.

''I don't know...it's like Heather just makes people angry.'' Beth tried to explain it, looking pretty angry. ''But that doesn't mean she's really that bad of a person.''

''I dunno, breaking relationships up for a million dollars sounds pretty bad.'' Tyler just reasoned, feeling frustrated. ''There's screwing my Linds over and...she's definitely a bad girl.''

Tyler just shook his head, as Lindsay was starting to be genuinely worried.

''Tyler...is Heather still a bad person?'' Lindsay was looking a little confused.

''I've got no doubt about it.'' Tyler just gave his girlfriend an confident smile. ''So, you wanna vote for someone?''

''Oh, yeah...oh, no.''' Lindsay realized, as she was just struggling to think of good choices.

Elliody was just looking ridiculously thoughtful about something, as she was just writing down something in a notebook.

''Well, Lindsay, you're going to have to vote for someone on your team.'' Elliody told her, trying to be as understandable as possible. ''Just do it in secret, okay?''

Lindsay nodded with a hint of confusion, as Beth hanging out with her boyfriend and they were all feeling pretty damn relaxed, as Matt was just cracking jokes pretty badly.

''Okay, you've got all kinds of terrible jokes stocked up for this episode, I know that-'' Elliody's eyes were practically struggling to not roll, as they were already half-closed.

''So, we're just gonna flip our way out of that?'' Matt shot his first one out. ''Ooh, that made you cringe, right?''

Elliody just ignored him, but there was a single glance to the side that suggested otherwise, making Matt crack another one.

''So, what if we didn't get free points? That means we're a team that didn't survive for free.'' Matt remarked, just annoying Elliody.

Damien and Kitty were just really having an awkward time, as they were both just not talking a lot and they practically had no idea what to say.

''Come on, you're just not saying anything.'' Kitty was just sitting on the roof.

''I dunno...it's kinda...awkward.'' Damien was just struggling to say anything. ''Wha-''

''We've gotta vote for someone and I don't think anyone else on the team should know...'' Kitty had this awkward smile, as Damien was just very confused. ''Seriously, I think this is how most teams talk on this show or something.''

''...Uh, yeah....erm, who?''

''Some random player from another team.''

''Cool...erm...I'd choose...Heather.''

''Alright...really awkward meeting adjourned.'' Kitty was just struggling to not stop it, as Damien just wanted to leave and drop out. ''I just hope you get out of your shell.''

''Yeah.'' Damien literally jumped down from the roof.

Kitty and Damien were just done discussing stuff, as they were just very sure about what they were about to do.

_*Carrie and Devin's confessional*_

_The two of them were just giving some sweet talk in the confessional, as they were both just chilling in the confessional_

_''Wait, why were we here?'' Carrie asked, slightly confused._

_''Because I just wanted to discuss who we wanted to vote and then we ended up having some fun times and...'' Devin just had this very awkward smile._

_''Oh, yeah, I swear we were supposed to be voting.''_

_''So, Heather...or that Matt guy?''_

_''Heather's just crazy good and she's been in this show since forever. So I guess it's her.''_

_''And she's really mean, so I doubt that she won't be eliminated today.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Heather's team was a mess in the making and Alejandro was just trying to quell the anger that was clearly permeating the team in spades, as the raven haired queen bee and the redhead tomboy jokester were fighting.

''Heather, you're very likely to be kicked out of here in this episode, so can you not prove something very obvious?'' Yuuji asked, as he was just relaxing hard.

Robin was just genuinely confused.

''Why? I'm very popular and I've gotten third and I've won World Tour! What do you have?'' Heather asked aggressively.

''Common sense...on my side?'' Robin said, slightly unsure of what she was saying.

''Yeah, you don't have that!''

''Well, I do have that! It's just I use it sometimes!''

Heather and Robin were just going at it, as the rest of them were just genuinely ready to bring their witty commentary to the forefront of the situation.

''What the hell, Heather! There's no good reason to do this!'' Troy was just genuinely yelling.

''But, there kinda is.'' Taylor just said with widened eyes.

''Come on, that's total bull.''

''And...that's how high school, like, works.''

Troy was just genuinely confused, as Taylor just didn't even justify it badly and the dancer with the cap was a little surprised, as the arguement was still going on with no justification at all.

''I like going on dangerous adventures with my guys!'' Robin shouted, as she was definitely in the mood.

''I climbed a tree with her today...I got this tree branch as a gift or something.'' Chuck was just genuinely chilling on the bed.

''Well, that's not exactly a gift that you should want or get.'' Alejandro said with a pretty smooth voice.

There was a lot of a productive talk in the place, as the talk that was just genuinely spreading all around the cabin and it was a mess that wasn't to be missed by anyone else.

''Does anyone really think you're not going home?'' Erin guessed. ''I know your team might have not wanted this, but you might have to deal with it.''

''Come on, I'm one of the most popular contestants here.''

''And one of the most hated, so...''

''Obviously, I'm not going home first.''

Heather was just looking really relaxed at these prospects, as Erin wasn't  really feeling that worried about the queen bee's prospects and Taylor was just extremely confident.

Alejandro's calmed look definitely proved that he wasn't really worried about the prospects.

_*Erin's confessional*_

_''Goddamn, Heather's kinda haughty, her team blew and she's got okay strategies. Yeah, she's going home!'' She shouted, as she just jumped up and hit the roof._

_*Yuuji's confessional*_

_''Crud, this is going to be difficult for Heather, but kinda good for me.'' Yuuji was just watching the OP of an anime. ''I don't really like that much anime.''_

_Yuuji was actually sweating._

_*Kazuhisa's confessional*_

_''I feel like Heather's definitely going to go home!'' Kazuhisa was just in a good mood. ''She's been annoying way too many people, man!''_

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

Scott's team all had slightly evil smile...sans Rodney, who just had an dumb smile and they were all sure that their strategies were killer...even if they didn't exist.

''Okay, so why are we all congregating together?'' Rodney sounded genuinely confused. ''And I gotta solve my dating problems.''

''No-one cares! We just got a free ticket to eliminate Alejandro!'' Jose was just ecstatic about it.

''And we need to pick someone else, because Heather's probably going to go home tonight.'' Tom obviously concluded, having an sassy look. ''And I think we need to pick someone from Lindsay's team.''

Jen just nodded on her boyfriend, as the rest of the team were discussing hard in candlelight and Justice was just slightly confused about the atmosphere.

Jen just nodded on her boyfriend, as the rest of the team were discussing hard in candlelight and Justice was just slightly confused about the atmosphere.

''I swear it looks like we're going to execute someone. And half of the people can't even do that.'' Ingrid just added in, as she was just feeling relaxed as all heck. ''I-''

''-maybe, you should shut your mouth, before this gets even stupider.'' Justice's right hand just covered the raven haired girl's mouth shut.

The two of them were just awkwardly staring each other, as Cade was just struggling to see whatever the heck was going on between those two.

''Alright, what the hell are you two doing?'' Cade asked.

He got no answer, as the rest of the table were now making strategies in their original way and these ten were definitely ready to just choose their least favourite contestant, as there was a lot of playin' in this place.

''Come on, Scott, are you going to choose or not?'' Ingrid angrily asked, as she was just struggling to resist to punch.

''Yeah, but a man never tells-'' Scott stated, before the raven-haired girl just laid one in. ''I think I...augh.''

''As much as he's a possible sadist, what's your problem!'' Justice shouted, as the argument was starting to get serious.

''That's my problem!''

Jose was just rubbing his forehead, as the two slightly volatile girls were clashing hard and the fashionistas were just showing off their new phone to the world.

''Okay, so we've just got to vote for someone united, right?'' Tom asked with a smug look.

''Er, sure.'' Jen wasn't even as smug.

The fashionistas were definitely making Jose a very happy man, as he was just thinking silently in his head.

''Jose, I'm glad that we've got you as a leader.'' Tom told him, as his face couldn't really be seen.

''Well, there's a lot more that my brother can't even think of doing...'' Jose said in such a sinister way.

''That's not wrong...but I'm not convinced, yet.'' Tom was just genuinely unsure.

_*Jose's confessional*_

_''I can't believe this! Why am I getting so angry over what essentially is nothing! Gah, it's all my brother's fault!'' The man was just genuinely aggressive to the camera. ''Never mind...''_

_*Ingrid and Justice's confessional*_

_These two just stopped staring, as they both blinked._

_''Okay, so that's over and you still suck.'' Ingrid told the anti-social artist._

_''Come on, I just wanted to do something other than this and we did this. You kinda blow hard.'' Justice just left the confessional in disgust. ''And possibly a bit of a terrible person!''_

_Ingrid just rolled her eyes at that._

_*Jen's confessional*_

_Jen smelled something really bad, as she was just coughing hard._

_''Did someone fart in here?''_

_*Owen's confessional*_

_''I swear this food is good enough to cause...'' Owen just ripped a big one out, as the confessional was shaking. ''...those kinds of farts.''_

_Jen just knocked pretty hard to investigate._

_*Confessional cut*_

* * *

The Waves were actually a little less flat than what was actually expected and MacArthur wasn't even really the main cause of it, as there was Chef's food and other stuff that was happening.

Laurie was just glaring at Brody for reasons that might be related to meat, as the ''brainless'' surfer was just chowing down some major meat.

''Laurie, dude, can you try this piece of meat!'' Brody just held up some well-done beef.

Laurie just gave a quick death glare out of confusion, as Brody just bit into it like it was one of the best steaks.

''You know that I'm vegan, right?'' Laurie asked Brody in a condescending tone.

''Yeah...sorry, dudette.'' Brody was just genuinely sorry.

''Please, you should be.'' Laurie huffed, both feeling really awkward.

Laurie just realized that she was just being really rough in the dinner hall, which was just bound to be a little bit more awkward.

''I'm just really sorry, guys and gals. I just kinda got mad that Brody forgot that I was a vegan.'' Laurie explained herself really awkward.

''No worries, Laurie. Brody, you got the memo?'' Geoff was just trying to un-dramatize the situation.

Both of them put their thumbs up to show that the situation's okay and MacArthur was just trying to get things to be calm enough that things were going less awkward than before.

''Okay, as much as I'd like to keep everyone on my team, there's probably something that I really need to discuss.'' MacArthur said. ''Who could really go home?''

''Honestly, I just hope it isn't me.'' Sam just put his hand worryingly, as he was just scratching his neck.

''Don't worry, it probably won't be you...at least this time.'' MacArthur just looked pretty awkwardly.

The rest of the team looked at the police officer pretty awkwardly, as while they were kinda prepared ot face the reality of things, as Ella was just looking pretty solemn.

''I just hope that things don't become more awkward, as we lose more, but...uh.'' MacArthur wasn't really ready to just do it honestly. ''Scott's team is eyeing me and they're ain't gonna destroy us!''

''That's right-where's Ella?'' Bridgette suddenly got ridiculously worried. ''And Sugar just dragged her out of here...''

The whole team just about managed to get worried, as the tension become even more palatable by the fact that Ella was just very likely to be manipulated by a player and it didn't help that the princess came back with a very solemn look on her face, followed by Sugar's strangely confident look.

_*Scott's confessional*_

_Scott currently just had his swimming trunks on and his worn sandals._

_''I get to play my game and relax at the same time. I'm not sure if I could be a happier farm boy...though Rodney could be a bit more helpful.''_

_*Rodney's confessional*_

_Rodney actually had his clothes on by contrast._

_''I kinda forgot about the hot tub, but teaming up with Scott and Jose is kinda really cool and Kim's genuine awesomeness in a girl! I just hope that they kinda get it.''_

_*Sugar's confessional*_

_Sugar's evil grin was definitely hiding nothing._

_''Yeah, that princess girl is definitely going home.'' Sugar said with an haughty laugh after it._

_''Can I not vote for someone else?'' Kim sounded genuinely scared of the country pageant girl._

_''NO!'' Sugar screamed._

_*Confessional cut*_

The Waves were definitely now in some questionable conflict, as Ella was definitely being screwed over pretty hard, Laurie was just not sure who to vote for and MacArthur felt the same way.

''Er, dudes, you all okay?'' Geoff asked, not realizing that his girl was just taking a good look at him.

''Geoff, you just let Ella get screwed over by Sugar, her natural born enemy...or something like that!'' MacArthur was just genuinely mad, as the surfer get a reality shake.

Bridgette was just shaking her head in shame, as she just failed her by having a bit of assumption and MacArthur was just genuinely confused at what was happening.

''Damn, Sugar's got us all divided.'' Sam noticed obviously.

''Wow, that's just really obvious.'' Dakota was just genuinely frustrated. ''But, we can't let Ella just go home, just because of Sugar's messing with her.''

''Sugar's probably got Jose, Scott and probably one of the new guys on her roll...this can only mean bad things.'' Sam was just getting even more depressing.

* * *

As all four were definitely in the mood to be angry at each other, there was two hosts that were really willing to bring some chaos into the mix, wherever the contestants wanted it or not.

Heather's team was just really angry at each other for no apparent reason, especially since there was a bunch of personality clashes.

Beth's team was just feeling ready to make their choices, as while they were definitely in major sync, there was a couple of them that had to make some decent choices.

Gwen's team was just feeling pretty damn strained, as they were all struggling to make some hard choices.

And lastly, Brody's team was actually a lot rougher than it seemed on the outside, as there was actually some surprising conflict between some of the members.

The four teams were just going to have to deal with some conflicting moves, as Blaineley shouted these words:

''Teams up for elimination, vote your least favourite person out of the four teams out of here. Donkeys, you don't have to be at the elimination ceremony, but you still have to cast your vote.''

The five teams that were going to vote their way somewhere, as they were just were ready to just move into the voting booth AKA the old confessionals litterally pinned together to have more space.

Soon, all of the teams that were going to eliminate someone were at the place and Chris and Blaineley were just ready to get a little bit dramatic, as the elimination ring was definitely a lot more unique than before.

Mostly because it was actually bigger than all of the others and there was a lot more of the decorations that have decorated the two islands in the previous five seasons of Total Drama.

As Heather was just getting a lot of glares, Chris just literally appeared behind Max, as the evil genius just got spooked out off his bench-esque seat and Blaineley just walked in normally.

''Well, today, we've got the first four-way elimination that was supposed to be an five-way elimination, but the drama's top notch! Which four are going home and will the team be affected by this-'' Chris introduced really loudly, before addressing the contestants. ''-shakeup!''

''Can you cut down on the drama?'' Gwen asked, not in the mood to have an OTT introduction.

''Yeah, you should-'' Courtney confidently suggested, before Blaineley interrupted her.

''-The main part of the shake up is that another team that won't say who they are have voted first and the rest of you have to vote first.'' Blaineley explained. ''Choose wisely, because while you all might be able to vote for someone from these other teams, your own team's votes count for double the other votes.''

Sam, MacArthur, Bridgette, Beth, Elliody, Heather, Alejandro and Erin all gasped within two seconds of Blaineley ending her sentence and Chris was just smiling extra hard.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just do that?!'' Sierra yelled, as she stood up and slammed her hand.

''Easy...save it for the vote counting.'' Chris stated, as he just signed the contestants' way to the voting booths.

The contestants were actually getting up.

_*Confessional Bargain Sale - **Voting Time!** Not every vote's shown here*_

**_Amelia -_ ** _''Are you just kidding me? Why wouldn't I vote for Scarlett...she's super shady?''_

 **_Alejandro -_ ** _''Thanks to a certain someone, Ella definitely has my vote. And she definitely needs to wash herself.'' He was just holding his nose in._

 **_Brody -_ ** _''Dude, I'm sorry for voting for you, but Alejandro, you're kinda one mean dude.''_

 **_Beth -_ ** _''I don't really like Heather, so I'm voting for her. She's still really obnoxious!''_

 **_B -_ ** _The dude just wrote ''Damien, I'm actually sorry, my man.''_

 **_Beardo -_ ** _''So, Heather's out.'' He made an flute note with the F chord. ''I ain't gonna pick her, but Damien's mediocre.''_

 **_Chuck -_ ** _''Heather's got my back, so I'm going to vote for Bridgette...dunno, why she's voting for her, but I'm good.''_

 **_Cody -_ ** _''Let's just say that Heather's won enough already and she's probably has a strategy lined up already.''_

 **_Courtney -_ ** _''Judging by the fact that everybody else is voting for Max and the fact that he's practically useless, I will agree on with them.''_

 **_Damien -_ ** _''So, Ella's done for and I don't even know why...I guess voting for Taylor's the second best thing.''_

 **_Dan -_ ** _''You are kidding me, mate. Max's cut.''_

 **_Dawn -_ ** _''I can sense that Heather, Max and very sadly Ella is going home. I will have to vote for Alejandro, as the man is a terrible person.''_

 **_Devin -_ ** _''Damien, I guess....something tells me that I'm going to feel terrible.''_

 **_Erin -_ ** _''The Heather's train rolling and it's going to get more fuel.. Goddamn, you're very vollatile.''_

 **_Elliody -_ ** _''Heather, you should really get some help, because this show isn't exactly for the sane and you've been in it a lot.''_

 **_Geoff -_ ** _''I can't believe Alejandro's still mean and kinda evil. Guess that means you're out.''_

 **_Ingrid -_ ** _''Honestly, while everybody's voting Heather, I dunno why Damien's getting votes either, but the dude's got a chance. Matt's my problem.''_

 **_Jen -_ ** _''So, like, Matt makes bad jokes.'' Jen was just not seeing much. ''Well, that's about it.''_

 **_Jose -_ ** _''Are you really kidding me? Of course, Al's going to get my vote to lose.'' His very smug grin exmplified something. ''And I doubt that he will win.''_

 **_Kevin -_ ** _''Heh, so that's the way the pendulum swings. I guess Matt, the slightly annoying comedian, gets my vote.''_

 **_Kim -_ ** _''Well, Ella's going home and I really regret making this vote.'' Kim just looked very angry._

 **_Laurie -_ ** _''So, like, I know that everybody's voting for this person, but Max shouldn't be here. He clearly needs a hug.''_

 **_Lindsay -_ ** _''Er, Heather, I hope my vote sends you home...Yeah!''_

 **_Max -_ ** _''I can't believe my sidekick thinks she runs the company and after blowing up an island, I doubt that Scarlett's not going to pull a similar stunt here.''_

 **_Matt -_ ** _''So you wanna a running joke? Max's evil genius attempts! Scarlett's got that and she makes it work...too well. I just hope that Max finds a better evil genius or becomes a better evil genius.''_

 **_MacArthur -_ ** _''Well, let's just say that I hope Ella actually convinces Sugar to be her friend...out of the game. Woo...''_

 **_Robin -_ ** _''Heather, you suck, your tactics are stupid and you're ridiculously annoying!''_

 **_Rodney -_ ** _''Wow, Kim's hot....and Ella's also kinda hot, but she has to go home...because of Sugar.''_

 **_Scott -_ ** _''Heh, Matt, go home, comedy guy.''_

 **_Sierra -_ ** _''The likelihood of Heather not going home is very low, so I guess I vote for Beth...no offence, but you floated through the game.''_

 **_Scarlett -_ ** _''I can't believe that Max believes that I wouldn't really vote for him...but for now_

 **_Tyler -_ ** _''Eh, I could care less about eliminating someone, but Taylor's a massive-''_

 **_Taylor -_ ** _''So, you know, it's sad that you think you can take down Heather, Robin, so I'm gonna teach you a lesson.''_

 **_Tom -_ ** _''Are you seriously joking? The amount of people seriously considering the drama starter home is pretty high, but no-one talks about Courtney, who's just as bad.''_

 **_Troy -_ ** _''Man, I'm still stickin' with Heather. So, Ella's apparently going home, but Laurie seems to be a bit of a pretentious dick.''_

 **_Warren -_ ** _''So, alright, you're telling me that I gotta vote with you, Scarlett? Nah, I'm just gonna pick Devin...because something's up.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

Everybody managed to make their way through to vote and Chris was just genuinely excited to see the results, as there was some good moments that were waiting to happen from the group of contestants.

''Oooh, this is red hot drama that's waiting to happen!'' Chris announced, as the contestants were getting annoyed. ''What, you guys betrayed each other?''

Chris just shut them up, as Blaineley was just hold the 36 marsh mellows on top of a stainless stell tray and the torch light reflected off the sweet treats of safety.

''36 of you will go through and live another day on this isle, but 4 will leave this island tonight without an marshmallow.'' Chris announced. ''First up, The Fiery Dragons are gonna deal with the hot take of votes!''

Some of the other contestants were just straight up biting their nails, as it was coming by team.

''Yuuji, Troy, Kevin, Erin and Chuck all get no votes!''

The five of them were definitely celebrating, as they were able to survive this round for real and Troy was just genuinely looking surprised.

''Amelia, Taylor, Heather, Alejandro and Robin, your mistakes, wherever they were actually mistakes or not, get you at least one vote.'' Chris just made them a little bit angrier.

''Wow, looks like history comes back to bite you.'' Robin replied back.

''And I'm actually more physically fit than you.'' Heather butted back.

Blaineley just let the moment stew for a second, as her smile was just getting wider than before.

''Amelia and Taylor might be mediocre, but they've only got one vote between them.''

These two were definitely feeling the relief that a marsh mellow would really bring, as the spoiled rich girl and the really focused girl were definitely taking a bit of a bad look at each other.

''Okay, so we've got three people who are up here for...reasons...but Alejandro barely survives with two votes from the other team...because people have common sense.'' Blaineley announced, as she threw the marsh mellows to the suave Spaniard. ''Oooh, I sense a bit of rivalry.''

Heather and Robin were both just genuinely angry at each other and what could be the others.

''Come on, you guys! You can't just vote me off like that!'' Heather haughtily shouted.

''And there's no reason why you would just vote me off.'' Robin protested just as loudly.

There was definitely tension, as they were just genuinely pissed off and Chris just dragged it out.

''Well, it's really obvious who's going home...'' Chris told Robin, as she just got the last one. ''Heather, you lose.''

Robin was just genuinely happy, as she was just eating the marsh mellow from the throw and Heather was just genuinely angry at the prospect, as Alejandro, Taylor and Troy was just genuinely shocked.

''Heather, I didn't even vote for you!'' Troy yelled, as Taylor just wasn't really that shock.

''Of course, I wouldn't!'' Taylor huffed with worry.

Alejandro was just both disappointed and unmoved, as Heather wasn't even able to get a read on what expression he was doing.

''I'm sorry that this actually happened.'' Alejandro told his girlfriend, changing to an saddened expression.

''Well...'' Heather stopped to breathe. ''I was one heck of a threat and these fools can't handle me.''

''Heather, I definitely have the skills to win it all.'' Alejandro said, getting up and close. ''Again.''

''Well, then, you better win.'' Heather angrily said. ''And make sure Robin's dead.''

Alejandro didn't really say anything, as he just waved his girlfriend goodbye, as Heather just went into the elimination seat...to somewhere, as Chris was just hiding an seriously sadistic smile

_*Gwen's confessional*_

_''If there's a Chris' approved method of elimination, I'm out.'' Gwen just looked done with life._

_*Lindsay's confessional*_

_''I just hope that Theather doesn't die...or get hurt...or something like that.'' Lindsay still looked kinda scared._

_*Robin's confessional*_

_''I think Chris is definitely insane and I hope that they didn't put anyone in charge of the elimination parts.'' Robin was just a little shocked._

_*Confessional cut*_

There was three more teams and one was just genuinely simple, as Chris was just definitely ready to bring some more dramatic people to the elimination seats.

''Alright, I know it's just a damn boat, but these seats make it easier to see who's gone.'' Blaineley announced, who was actually pretty happy. ''Horses, things may be a lot more unanimous, as the eight other members don't have a single vote.''

Chris wasn't in the mood, as he was just prepared to throw a marshmallow.

''Beth, Lindsay, Carrie, Devin, Kitty, Tyler, Brady and Elliody! I don't know who didn't vote for you, but you're all safe.'' Chris said with a fake smile, as he threw the marshmallows to the slightly happier Horses.

''Wait, so Damien's got votes for nothing?'' Brady asked, weirdly confused. ''Huh, Total Drama's hella strange.''

''You can say that again.'' Kitty genuinely looked scared.

Damien and Matt were both genuinely scared, as they were both up for elimination, both new guys to the reality show game and both kinda friendly.

''Are we doing this?'' Matt asked, as he wasn't in the mood.

''Yeah, we're...kinda doing this.'' Damien told him, just looking at his partner.

''But, how?''

''...I kinda do know.''

Carrie was just looking pretty sweaty at the moment, as Lindsay was just sure that things were looking alright about now and it become clear that the atmosphere became awkward.

''Well, Matt...''

The comedian beamed with an very awkward smile for a second.

''...you actually get to...see Damien stay another day.''

Kitty was just saddened to see the comedian go.

''Matt, you've gotta go into the seat.'' Chris just pointed him towards the seat. ''Now for the real worst team in the game...''

Gwen and Courtney were both just displeased by the fact that-

''Complete with the worst best friends in the game.''

Gwen and Courtney's shared scowls were definitely deep, as Trent was genuinely starting to notice something major.

''What's the seat for?'' Trent asked with half-closed eyes.

Chris didn't even have the dignity to provide an answer, as he immediately gave the marshmallow to him to show that he was safe and Gwen and Courtney got them.

''You guys are safe and you guys are drama, which is super awesome, man! Also safe and potent for drama are Cody, Dan, Warren and Ezekiel!'' Chris was just looking genuinely happy.

''Is that all you value us for?'' Warren asked, naively.

''Are you surprised? He left some people for dead.'' Sierra stated, dully.

''Geez, he's brutal.''

''Uh....Scarlett's also safe, which is good.'' Chris genuinely looked confused, as the gal with glasses was just picking up the marshmallows. ''Well, Max, Sierra, guess who's going home.''

The duo reactions' was definitely blank.

''No, seriously!''

Sierra and Max pointed to each other, as their angry expressions was definitely the highlight of Chris' day, as the main host was just making some serious drama.

_*Trent's confessional*_

_''What, how does Sierra even get that many votes?'' Trent was just rubbing his head. ''Our team's votes...oh, yeah.''_

_*Confessional cut*_

The two of them were just glaring at each other.

''Well, let's just say that things are definitely going to be better without...''

Ezekiel was just genuinely worried to see who was going home.

Max looked surprisingly confident, even if that facade cracked for a single second.

Sierra was clearly relying on a prayer.

''...Max on this island.''

''What?! You fools think you can just throw me out of this amazing island? I will come back and ensure that you all will see the evil genius that I truly am!'' Max wasn't even stopping his tirade. ''Sidekick, you definitely need me, because I am a untamed genius and...''

Max was just rambling hard, as Ella was just looking ridiculously solemn about this episode and Sugar was just blending into the background.

''Waves, I don't know why she's out so soon, but I really like her being out soon!'' Chris was just genuinely excited, confusing the hell out of the rest of them. ''Ella, I'm sorry to say this, but you're joining the eliminated guys and gal.''

''I understand, though, I am very sorry that I'm not able to be in your team anymore.''

MacArthur was just a little bit suspicious, as she was just thinking about what could have potentially happened in the time between the end of the challenge and the dinner get-together.

''I can sense someone that is her enemy had it out for her for no good reason.'' Dawn told the police officer.

''Well, that's kinda obvious.'' MacArthur, not looking affected. ''Ella, most of us are gonna miss you. You still don't poke-''

''Ella...if there's anything going down, let me know.'' Geoff told the princess, as he was just sad. ''Besides, you gotta sing.''

''Thank you-'' Ella replied to her friends, as she was crying tears and Chris threw into the seat.

''What was the point of that? She doesn't really need any scars!''

''Well, it's an hour-long episode...so, yeah.'' Chris said, as all four eliminated contestants were sitting into the seats and they all had different reactions. ''Well, it's time for the drop into the Speedboat of Shame.''

''The what now?!'' Heather was about to yell, as the others saw her chucked into the speedboat.

All four of them were definitely flying for three seconds and they definitely had an hard landing on the waxed wood, as they were all just willing to not say their stuff...not without an confessional.

_*Heather's elimination confessional*_

_''No, I'm not even going to say it, but at the very least, Alejandro's understanding and Robin, Yuuji and Troy are not useless, as much as they do suck! I just hope that Alejandro crushes them to the end.'' Heather just honestly grumbled._

_*Matt's elimination confessional*_

_''Oh my god, I'd never thought that I would the ''eliminated at first sight'' guy, but man, I thought wrong...like everybody does, so you know, I hope there's a bit of a comeback!'' Matt's smile didn't really change that much._

_*Max's elimination confessional*_

_''Eh, life's not always going to appreciate an evil genius, but I will make life lose against me! And I hope my sidekick gets my memo that I wrote!'' Max yelled on the side of the boat._

_*Ella's elimination confessional*_

_''I will say that all of my friends are definitely able to win for me and experience this very tranquil island. Oh, hello, birds.'' Ella was just waving to her many birds. ''Thank you for letting come back for today.''_

_*Confessional's over for this episode*_

Blaineley was just standing on the dock, as her and Chris were about to ask the big questions.

''Well, Heather wasn't exactly going to be as strong as in the previous seasons, but why in the first episode? Who knows?'' Blaineley asked in the night-time docks.

''Who cares, because it's gonna get a whole lot more explosive in the next episode! Does Heather's former team have a chance to win or is it going to get wrecked?'' Chris asked, coming with the big questions.

''And is someone seriously going to lose hard or is that someone going to win like someone who cares for school? Find out in the next episode of....''

The two of them literally was ready to finish this episode.

''...Total Drama: The Big One!''

* * *

**To be continued in the third episode, where a deceptive-ly simple challenge of the contestants running around the isle manages to get a that classic McLean modification!**

**Is there going to be some crazy stuff that would litterally bounce the team to a higher level?**

**But either way, until next time, this is thenewsubwayguy signing off until the next episode, because I've been doing too much story!**

**Finally:**

**102nd - Heather**   
**101st - Matt**   
**100th - Max**   
**99th - Ella**

**And the contestants that have recently arrived!**

**Spud - The Very Mellow Rocker  
Stephanie - The Fitness Control Freak**

**Episode 3-1 will come pretty soon, as I'm way behind on these uploads on this site!**


End file.
